ET Part 1: Mine
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: It has been seven years since Zim came to Earth and The Dib is still an ever growing problem, that is until an unforeseen disaster turns the tables strangely in the Irken's favor. Now Zim has the prefect plan to keep his annoying little enemy in line! ( DARK ZADR) Warning: Rated Mature for a reason!
1. Irken Prince

**Chapter 1: Irken Prince**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Ok Guys Here's a ZADR for you! It's an _Invader Zim/Irken Prince AU_ I hope you enjoy!

 **Relationships:** **Zim/Dib**

 **P.S: Story is finished! New chapter will be posted once every Weekend!**

* * *

 **(159 years ago,)**

 **[Location: Planet Irk, downloading chambers]**

He was small...

Then again, his mother was also very small. Emperor Nax watched as his new born son was deposited out of his small test tube, for years the Emperor has combed his entire Empire for the perfect strand of female DNA in hopes of producing the perfect heir. And now after five failed attempts Emperor Nax had finally done it! He had finally found the perfect strand to mingle with his own DNA, which had now created the small male smeet before him.

The Smeet was indeed small, and with large pink eyes full of wonder he looks around the small breeding chamber, finally his eyes stop to look at the large computer brain floating before him.

"Welcome to life IRKEN CHILD." The Brain said in a booming voice." Report for duty."

The Smeet jumps up and wrapped himself around the robotic arm, giving it a big hug. "I love you cold, unfeeling robot arm!"

The computer brain sent him down a chute that would lead him to the download chamber. Once he was there he would be given his name, and then his life would begin. And what an Amazing life it would be, to be born as the Prince of Irk! The young Smeet flops out of the chute and into a chair below. He looks around wide-eyed and curious. A much larger computer brain addresses him.

"You are two minutes old, little Smeet. Prepare to be filled with the whole of IRKEN KNOWLEDGE!"

"Okeydokey." The cute Smeet said, his pink eyes wide in awe. The machine attaches to him and he briefly shuts down as information courses into him. His spasms and jerks with the incoming knowledge. It stops. He wakes.

"UPLOAD COMPLETE! You have been given a name. IDENTIFY YOURSELF."

The Smeet blinks once. Twice. And then, with a big gulp of air, he screams "I AM ZIM!" He shouts!

Emperor Nax smiles, Zim…in the Irken tongue that name meant 'One of Greatness.'

"A fitting name for a prince sire." Tallest Myuki assured him, her purple uniform rustled as she walked to stand beside him, her violet eyes mirroring respect as well as admiration. Yes, he was the true ruler, the Tallest were just figure heads that ruled over the less important Irkens like the soldiers, and the drones; But Emperor Nax was the true King, and as royalty he only associated himself with Nobles, or Pure Breaded Irkens! There were twelve pure bloodlines in all, and the eldest of each blood line made up the members of the Irken royal council. The council took part in every decision the Emperor ever made. They were more like advisors though since he never had to listen to their input.

The mix breeds such as the soldiers, and the drones were beneath him, and disserved to be treated as such.

Suddenly the newly named Zim stops, shocked by the knowledge that has filled him…. Or lack thereof, apparently. "That was ALL the knowledge?" He asked, somewhat disappointed. "BORING! And so many mistakes! 40 million mistakes, to be exact. Starting with..." Robotic fingers come out and shove him from the chair. As soon as the chair is vacant, more hands reach out and clothe the child.

Emperor Nax forces down another chuckle, the prince may be small, but he had his mother's loud and demanding spirit! in fact everything about him matched his mother, from his light green skin to his short stature, only one thing screamed that he was the Emperor's son; his eyes. A pair of piercing ruby orbs that seemed to penetrating the very soul, filling it with the cold breeze of dread.

He enters the chamber and approaches the small Smeet. Zim looks up at his father, a wave of curiosity clouds his face. It is important for the young prince development as a leader to see his father first and foremost, as for his mother...well the boy would never know her; it was for the best after all. An Emperor had to be cold and rule his people with an iron fist, and motherly love just didn't produce Tyrants!

"Do you know who I am child?" He asked Zim.

Zim looks at him thoughtfully. The second brain's "knowledge" had informed him of this very Tall, and powerful male before him. "Father." he says simply.

Emperor Nax waits to see the boy's response, before he had jumped on the robotic arm calming his love for it, which was not the Irken way. For a moment, he fears this one may also be defective like the other five had been, but to his relief the small Smeet simply smiles up at him with obvious admiration. "Very good, come my son." he says walking back out through the chamber door.

The small Smeet known as Zim rushes after his father, in fear of being left behind. His father could make it easy for him, and pick him up, but he won't. Emperor Nax will never hold his son, and Zim knows this,

This after all is the Irken way…

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Until then this is...**

 **Emily signing off :)**

.


	2. Somethings Never Change

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Ok Guys Here's another chapter please enjoy.

 **Relationships: Zim/Dib**

 **P.S: I know this chapter sounds like RoxieDivine's Chapter 1 from her Invader Zim ZAGR, because it is, I have full permission to use this chapter in my story so it is not copy right! Roxie will leave a confirmation review at the end of the chapter to confirm this.**

 **Thank you Roxie for allowing me to use this chapter in my story full credit goes to you.**

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

 **[Location: Earth, Dib's house]**

Time….

It was something you could never get back. Always fleeting; here one moment but gone the next.

Seven years had come and gone and much had changed.

For example: Dib, who was pouring milk in his cereal, was getting ready for another day at school, but he was no longer young and frail. He was almost as tall as his dad, now only a few inches shorter. His big head had become proportionate to the rest of his body long ago. His hair was still styled in that same hairdo that his sister, Gaz, always hated, and was gelled in place, making it shine and glimmer. He wore the same T-shirt with the same serious face on it, paired with the same black jacket and boring glasses. No one ever took a second glance at Dib, and he liked it that way.

"Gaz, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school again!" Dib shouted, his voice carrying from the kitchen table, into the living room, and up the stairs.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Gaz slowly moved down the stairs. She was still about a foot shorter then Dib, and like her brother her features had matured to match her age. At the age of 16, one year younger than Dib, Gaz had taken her Goth look to a whole new level by adding black eye-liner and dark purple eye shadow. She long ago gave up her cute black dress for a purple shirt and black skinny jeans, though she was still wearing her skull necklace. It had, after all, been a present from mom. She never took it off.

Dib also wore a memento from their mother; his glasses. And he refused to replace them no matter how bad or scratchy the lenses seemed to get.

"You better not have eaten all the cereal!" Gaz warned as she sat down beside him.

Dib handed her the box and started to think to himself as she poured her bowl.

 _'I wonder what Zim is planning to do today?'_ He laughed to himself _. 'After seven years, you'd think he'd give up by now! Some things never change….'_ He smiled as the bus driver pulled the school bus in front of their house and honked his horn.

"Good bye dad!" Dib called as he ran out the door.

"See ya dad," Gaz followed right behind her brother.

"Good bye kids," Professor Membrane spoke from a floating screen.

Dib hopped into the bus and walked through a hurricane of thrown papers. He made his way to the back of the bus and sat down alone.

 _'Yeah,'_ he thought to himself….

 _'I guess some things never change.'_

Time….

It stopped for no one, and that included aliens.

Zim shook his head and tried to chase away his tiredness from the last month's sleepless nights as he ate his breakfast. He had gotten use to human breakfast foods long ago, and was now munching on a chocolate chip muffin. He tried to keep despair from settling in, but it wasn't easy. It had been seven years since his arrival on Earth and much had change. For example; he had long ago, to his delight, started growing. He was now as tall as the average teenage child by human standards, though he was technically many more Earth years older. Irken years were approximately ten times longer than pitiful Earth years.

Zim sighed as he started thinking of ways to destroy the Earth, yet again. He thought maybe he could try to turn all the humans into slugs! Nah…. Or maybe even drain the planet's water supply! Nah….

None of it seemed very fun to him anymore, probably because he had been at it for years without any success. It was all one big cycle by now. Zim tries to destroy mankind. Dib stops him. Zim comes up with another plan, and Dib stops him again! And blah, blah, blah, so on and so forth….

"Doom, Doom, Doom, Doomy Doom, Doom…." Gir danced and sung in the living room. Zim had long ago reconstructed the home to have separated rooms; he had discovered most human homes were this way. "I love this monkey!" Gir screamed as he danced to the dancing monkey show on the large TV.

Usually Zim would yell at him to be silent, but he wasn't in the mood. He sighed deeply.

He had only joined the Irken military to prove his worth to his fellow members of the Irken race. He had sworn he'd be great, and presumed that at least there was honor among Invaders…. that at least he would be respected, and he would be seen for the greatness that he was. He sighed deeply yet again.

He had grown tired of this feeling; he felt like nothing…. and he had felt this way for a long time now. All he had to do was destroy one planet! He couldn't even manage to get past one filthy Earth child yet, much less cripple the whole Earth!

He had to find a way to get the advantage over that Dib, but how?!

Suddenly, Gir put a video camera right up to his face. "Aww…. you're eating a muffin! This will be perfect for the home video!" Gir giggled happily.

Zim tried not to growl in frustration….

And he failed miserably.

"Gir, for the last time! Get that camera out of my face!"

"But it's for the family," Gir said. "For memories."

Zim tried to resist the urge to tear off his antennas in frustration; about a week ago, this madness had started. Gir, being the TV addict he is, watched a show about the meaning of family, and somewhere in his crazy skull he had gotten the idea that he and Zim were some kind of family, instead of master and servant. Ever since then, Gir has had a camera practically glued to his hand, wanting to capture every "family moment."

"Gir, for the last time we-" Zim jumped at the sound of the bus horn. "The bus!" Zim immediately stuffed the rest of his breakfast down his throat and ran through the living room and out the door. "Goodbye Gir!" He called over his shoulder, his anger lost in the rush to catch the bus before it left him yet again.

"Have a good day!" Gir cried out after him as the door closed.

Dib's eyes narrowed as Zim climbed on the bus in his same-old ridiculous disguise.

Zim smiled as his eyes narrowed evilly. If there was one thing he never got tired of, it was messing with Dib! He pressed a button on his glove, and a small robotic spider crawled onto the ground and towards Dib.

Dib watched as Zim slouched down in his bus seat and, to his surprise, Dib felt a tang of worry. Zim hadn't been himself lately; his plans were fewer and further apart, and his mood was darker. Was there something wrong with Zim? He actually started staying in his classes all day, and turning in his homework! Was he bumping up his game or...? Dib thought for a moment; could it possibly be that he was growing tiered of the mission, or maybe he was even getting comfortable in his new, more human life style? Maybe even too comfortable?

Dib flinched and involuntarily jumped and danced in pain as he was electrocuted by an unknown force.

Zim laughed as Dib screamed in pain.

Dib's eyes narrowed once more as he saw the source of his pain; the small robotic spider crawl back to Zim's arm.

"How's that feel Dib? Does it fill your great big head with pain?" Zim taunted.

"My head is not big!" Dib yelled in frustration. _'And to think I was even feeling worried about Zim! ME! Worried about ZIM!'_

"Ha! Please! You smelly pig beast…. your head's so big you could see it from space!"

"Your voices are making me sick," Gaz growled as she looked up from her game. "Listen very carefully you two; today is already going to be a bad day for me. Don't ask why, it just is! OKAY?!" She yelled, evil ringing loudly in her voice. "I have exactly FIVE MINUTES left until we have to get off this bus, and then the torture begins. So if you do not shut up now so I can enjoy my game in silence, I will tear you both limb from limb!" Her eyes narrowed at her brother sinisterly.

"What he started it!" Dib pointed at Zim.

"He lies!" Zim yelled.

Gaz growled and clenched her fist in anger; she had just lost one of her precious minutes of game playing. "You will pay," she growled, moving to get up.

"Quiet, the lights are on!" The bus driver called out over the madness. "And stay in your seats!" He looked at Gaz.

Gaz froze and glared at them with so much hatred that if looks could kill they'd both be dead.

"You're so lucky," she whispered to Zim, and then she turned to Dib. "As for you, your misery has only just begun!"

Dib shivered in fear, and Gaz, being somewhat satisfied with his response, turned her attention back to her game.

Dib glared in Zim's direction and watched as Zim turned around and opened some book he had had his nose in for a couple of days now. Dib squinted his eyes and tried to read the small printed title on the top right corner of the page.

"How to Take Over the World: Chapter 12 - Human Conquest for Dummies," it read.

Dib smiled to himself.

Yes; some things never change.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Until then this is...**

 **Emily signing off :)**


	3. The Great Escape

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Okay guys next chapter, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

 **(142 years ago,)**

 **[Location: Planet Irk, War Room]**

16 years…

It had been 16 years and young Zim was progressing at a somewhat appropriate rate, But Emperor Nax knew that as Nobility, Zim could do better. No, it wasn't his heritage that was lacking, it was him!

The Emperor, and his son Zim were in the War room, discussing a war strategy with the other Nobles, the planet they were to conquer was greatly powerful, and in honor of Zim's 16th birthday the planet Zink would be taken over in his name. Now that Zim was finally of age to start dictating on his own, his father thought the new planet would be a nice start for his son to start homing in on his independence, and ruling strategy, but Zim just wasn't having it.

Why?

Because he didn't want to rule a planet that he had no part in taking over. Zim wanted to help fight for the planet's surrender, he felt that since they were claiming it in his name that he should lead the front lines into battle.

Emperor Nax understood his frustrations, to a point. When he was a young prince he too wanted to earn the fruits of his army's labors. He wanted to say I did this, not say my Army did this! But of course, it was simply not the Irken way, only Irken soldiers gave their lives for the cause, the Nobles simply reaped the benefits from their efforts.

Zim did not like the sound of that, and he voiced it openly.

"Zim you are a Prince…" Emperor Nax lectured. "And one day you will be Emperor-"

"What if I don't want to be Emperor?!" Zim dared to snap at him. "What if I want to do something else?"

"And what else could you possibly do besides be the future leader of your people?" Emperor Nax snapped back.

Tallest Myuki flinched at their bickering, Prince Zim always chose the worse time to start arguing with his father. However, today's wrong time just so happened to be in front of the entire Nobility collective as a whole.

Zim did not mean to embarrass his father, ok maybe he did, but Father had been asking for it; as he usually did. "Why can't you just understand?" Zim asked. "I don't want to be constantly in your shadow!"

"One day you will rule this kingdom, and then you can cast your own shadow." His father assured him.

"No I won't!" Zim argued. "All I'll be doing is sitting in your chair while everyone does the conquering for me!" Zim snapped. "They won't fear me, they'll fear my armies! Why be king if you can't have any of the fun!"

"Zim you are a leader, and leaders do not fight in battles, they lead them." Emperor Nax shouted.

Zim groaned in frustration. "Why can't you just understand?" Zim screamed. "I want to earn the right to call the planet mine, and if I don't actually contribute to the war effort than how can I call it mine!"

"That is enough!" Emperor Nax shouted. "You are dismissed!"

Zim growled angrily, but does as he's told; stomping out of the room in an enraged fit. Why couldn't father understand where he was coming from? Zim ducked out of a nearby window and climbed up a ladder that lead to the roof of the War room. "Being a prince is so boring!" he said with a huff.

"Boring?" a voice from behind him asked. "How can being royal be boring."

Zim turned to see his friend Skoodge, well he wasn't really a friend, more like someone he tolerated; after all the guy was pretty annoying. However, he was the only one who wasn't afraid to talk to him like he was normal. "That's easy for you to say, you're going into the academy." Zim snapped. "Where you will one day become a soldier, where you can earn your honor."

"Then have it taken away because someone else takes the credit." Skoodge pointed out.

"See that's what's wrong with our society Skoodge!" Zim snapped as the two laid down to look up at the stars. "I don't want to take credit for your work, I want to do it myself, but father won't let me earn my own planet!"

"Well maybe one day when you're Emperor, you can change that." Skoodge said.

"But I don't want to wait that long, I want to start making a name for myself now!" Zim argued.

"What if you just ran away?" Skoodge asked.

"Run away?" Zim asked. "Are you crazy? Father would find me, and even if he didn't where would I go?"

"You can come to the academy with me." Skoodge said.

"What?" Zim asked.

"Think about it, you're not really tall like the other Nobles, you're small; like me." Skoodge explained. "And none of the actual Soldiers have ever met the nobles, me I'm lucky enough to be one of the few none nobles to actually be born on Irk!"

"You really think no one will recognize me?" Zim asked looking hopeful.

Skoodge nodded.

Zim's face suddenly fell as he realized something. "Wait won't they noticed an Irken that isn't on the Academy rosters. They're not expecting a Zim in this year's beginning class!" he pointed out.

"Easy I'll hack into the Super Computer main frame and add your name to whatever unit I'm in." Skoodge assured him. "They'll never notice you're an extra body."

"Really you can hack into the Super Computer main frame?" Zim asked.

Skoodge nodded once more.

"You would do that for me?" Zim asked surprised.

"What are friends for?" Skoodge asked.

Zim smiled. "Thanks, Skoodge." He said.

"I'll really do it, tonight if you want me to." He said.

Zim bit his lip. "I don't know." He said. "I think I need time to think about this."

Skoodge nodded, understanding perfectly. "Just don't take too long I leave for the academy tomorrow."

Zim nodded as he made his leave. "I'll think about it." He promised, and with those final words he retreated into the castle, and towards his room. Skoodge also made his leave, completely unaware of the glowing pink eyes that had been watching their every move.

* * *

 **(Hours later with Zim)**

 **[Location: Zim's room]**

Leave… Stay… Leave? Zim groaned in bitter frustration. If he ran away and got caught, father would kill him, but then again if he managed to pull it off he'd finally be free. He'd finally get to be the Irken he wanted to be, he'd finally get to be himself! Did he dare to dream that it was possible, that this plan might, actually work?

"You know you're crazy if you think it will work." A voice said.

Zim turned to see the source of his greatest annoyance. "Maz? How many times have I told you not to spy on me!?" he snapped.

Maz, a much younger version of Zim laughed softly. "It's not my fault you make it so easy." Maz sneered, his pink eyes shining with wicked pride. "I thought the older siblings were supposed to be the smartest!"

Zim shivered at the word "Siblings" and for good reason. About ten years ago, the pain in his neck know as his younger brother Maz; had been brought into the world. Their father had said Zim need some motivation in his life, and having a younger brother determined to take his birthright as the next Emperor of Irk just might give him that extra boost.

Or at least his Father had hoped so, but Zim had decided long ago that he didn't want to be king, he wanted to make a name for himself; he wanted to be a soldier.

Why?

Because soldiers didn't have to sit and learn boring lessons about firm Irken discipline, Soldiers didn't have to pretend to be something they weren't with their father's eyes watching their every move. No soldiers didn't know any of their parents, soldiers were free, and soldiers that graduated the academy could get any job they wanted. Well they had to be good at it, but at least they had some variety; and at least they got to travel and see other worlds. Zim had never left Irk, never seen beyond its greasy air filled skies.

"You know you should go." Maz said, breaking through his thoughts.

"What?" Zim asked in disbelief. "You want me to go?"

"Well duh!" Maz said. "This way we both get what we want. You get to be a soldier, and when you're never found, Father will make me his heir! It's perfect!"

Zim thought it over, he had a point; they would both be getting what they wanted. "So, you really want me gone that badly?" he asked.

"Hey it's either this, or one day you'll find that I've skewered you with a sword for your throne brother." Maz pointed out the obvious.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Well I supposed this is a less bloody solution." He admitted. "I'll do it!"

"Good now get packed, the sooner you leave the better." Maz hissed.

"Wow I can feel the love brother." Zim scoffed in a joking manner.

Maz laughed, at his efforts to lighten the mood. They could both be in a lot of trouble if Father ever found out! "Then don't let him." Maz said as if reading his mind.

"It's your job to make sure he never finds me." Zim argued.

"Fine." Maz agreed, "But never tell me where you are, it will be far easier to lie to father if I really have no idea where you are."

Zim nodded his agreement. He was doing it! He was actually going to leave this horrible place and chart his own course!

* * *

 **(The next Night...)**

 **[Location: Ship boarding docks of Planet Irk]**

He couldn't believe he was doing this!

Zim could feel the excitement building up inside of him as he boarded the ship with Skoodge. He had to have some kind of death wish to actually be dumb enough to try this; but here he was on his way to the academy. Zim smiled as the ship soon took off, and hurtled them into the unknown, and far away from his father's rules!

"So what are you going to do?" Skoodge asked, breaking Zim away from his thoughts.

"Do?" Zim asked.

"What are you going to do?" Skoodge repeated. "You know when you get out of the academy what job do you want?"

"Oh that." Zim said. "I don't know I've never had the choice before." he admitted. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be an Invader." Skoodge said proudly.

"OOOH what do they do?" Zim asked.

"They go to enemy planets and disguise themselves as the enemy, then they learn all the planets weaknesses and report them to the Tallest so that the Armada know how to take them down." Skoodge explained.

"Hey that's pretty neat." Zim admitted.

"Yep some of the Invaders even take over the entire planet by themselves before the Armada even gets there." Skoodge went on.

"Really they're allowed to do that?" Zim asked. Skoodge nodded. "That's it!" Zim exclaimed. "That's what I want to be!"

"Really?" Skoodge asked.

"Yep I'm going to be an Invader!" Zim exclaimed.

"You an Invader?" one of the soldiers walking in the ship stopped to laugh at his words. "Sorry pip-squeak but that jobs for serious soldiers. You're not even big enough to be a janitor drone!"

Zim wanted to rip his throat out, but he stopped; if the soldier knew who he really was he would not be talking to him this way. The prince smiled. _'Finally, a clean slate!'_ he thought. _'Now I can make a real name for myself.'_ "I'll show you!" Zim vowed to the soldier. "I'm going to be an Invader!"

"Yeah, sure you are." The Soldier scoffed, before walking away.

Zim just let him go, his smile growing. _'I'll show him.'_ He vowed. _'I'll show them all!'_

"Invader Zim..." Skoodge whispered, and laughed. "It's got a nice ring to it Hu?"

Zim nodded. it sure did!

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Until then this is...**

 **Emily signing off :)**


	4. Welcome to the Safe Zone!

**Chapter** **Notes**

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's** **Note's:** So now we start getting to the good stuff, well no that's a lie. We are about to read the chapter that gets the ball rolling towards the good stuff? Yes that's better...I think? Anyway please enjoy :)

* * *

 **(Present day)**

 **[Location: Earth, School]**

School…

It was the place human adults sent the annoying children of Earth so they themselves wouldn't have to deal with them! Zim withheld a growl of utter fury as the bus pulled in onto the bus ramp and opened its doors. He wasn't even really sure why he still bothered with this place called school, He already knew everything this place could possibly teach him about this pathetic mud ball called Earth! He also learned that most of what the humans thought was right about the world, and space itself was wrong! Like how they thought it was impossible to move faster than the speed of light, or that the laws of physics were an unbreakable force. It was sad really how stupid the human race really was, and Zim was really beginning to wonder how they had survived for so long. In fact the only human who showed much promise was the Dib.

Zim stopped along the bus ramp as he waited for his arch enemy to get off the bus. It was strange how much they had grown to tolerate each other… Zim remembered a time when Dib would watch his every move from afar, but now the boy watched his every move by his side. It was strange really, they were enemies; but somewhere along the years of fighting each other they had grown a sort of understanding for one another, and their current situation.

Why?

It was simple really, you see when Dib was younger; and had first met Zim at the age of ten his outbursts were tolerated by his teachers, because he was young. However, once the two graduated to middle school Dib's teachers became less, and less tolerating of their fist fights, and constant bickering. And eventually a problem emerged, and that problem was possible expulsion, and neither of them could afford getting expelled.

Why?

Well for one thing this school was the only one in town, and Zim had already set base here; he was a part of the society. Everyone now knew and trusted him, well…all, but Dib who no one believed when he screamed Zim was an alien. It was every Invaders wish to blend in so easily, to start over now in a new town could risk everything he had worked for simply: because Zim would have to start over…AGAIN!

Dib's reasoning was simpler, his father would kill him if he got expelled. That and if he was expelled, and somehow managed to survive his father's rage then they'd still have to move to another county so that Dib could continue his education. And if he moved away no one would be there to stop Zim!

So thus a sort of treaty was formed. When they were at school the two of them were at a cease fire, but that didn't stop Dib from watching Zim like a hawk! No, it only stopped him from screaming "HE'S AN ALIEN!" and disrupting class. And it didn't take long for Dib to learn that the school bus didn't count as being at school. No on the bus Dib was fair game as far as Zim was concerned, and the alien always took the time to torture him in some way before they stepped foot off the bus and into the "Safe Zone."

However, the cease fire had its advantages too! Zim and Dib were both allowed to continue going to school. Zim used the free time from Dib's usual interference to absorb as much human knowledge that he could from his classes, and the school library. Meanwhile, Dib used the cease fire to study Zim at a closer angle; by his side! And since no fighting was allowed within the "Safe Zone." Zim could not object to Dib invading his personal space! It took some time, and effort on both of their parts, but eventually the treaty worked to both of their advantages.

In fact it worked so well that some of their fellow students and teachers even thought that Zim and Dib had settled their petty differences, and were now the best of friends. Zim laughed at the thought, he and Dib friends; now that was funny! The Irken's eyes narrowed as the boy walked off the bus, because even with the treaty in place Dib still got in his way; for during the hours after school and on the weekends the treaty was null and void! And that was Zim's current dilemma, he needed a way to neutralize the Dib completely. Sure, he could kill the boy. In fact, it would be very easy for him to do so, and make it to where not even his ashes would remain. However, Zim decided a long time ago that he wanted the Dib to see the day his people took over his pathetic world. Yes, Zim wanted to see the look on Dib's face when he realized all his efforts had been for nothing! And it was this desire that allowed Dib to get away with ruining his every plan!

' _I need to find a way to get the better of him.'_ The Irken thought. _'But how?'_

' _He's plotting something.'_ Dib thought as he walked towards his enemy. Yes, he was sure of it now, Zim always had that same look when he was plotting something. _'Well whatever it is I'm ready for you Zim!'_

Zim could see the boy's mind mauling over something or another; the evidence of it was written all over his face! However, the alien was no worried, the Dib could do nothing while they were in the "Safe Zone" so the Irken simply shrugs, and begins to walk up the bus ramp to the school's side entrance.

Dib hurried to close the gap in between him and Zim, and soon they were walking up the ramp alone together; that is until a certain nascence came into the picture.

"So guys are you as synced as I am about today's trip?" Keef asked as he raced to catch up with them.

Neither Zim nor Dib actually liked Keef, but the kid just didn't know how to take a hint. So the two decided just to accept the fact that he'd never leave them alone, and tolerated his presence. Zim, and Dib both groaned at the mentioning of the trip in question. How could they have forgotten about the trip?

Today their Marine Biology class was taking a glass bottom boat field trip in order to observe marine animals in their natural habitat. Which meant their whole class would be crowded on a tiny little boat in the middle of the ocean all day, and they had to go because the trip was the research part of a report due later that week.

Zim cringed at the mere thought of being surrounded by the ocean, and smelly humans all day in closer quarters then he was used to.

Dib smiled at his obvious discomfort. "I hope you brought your glue otherwise that ocean spray is going to sting."

"Of course, I brought my glue you foolish worm." Zim hissed. "I never go anywhere without it, not with this planet's unpredictable weather!"

Dib frowned as Zim pulls some glue out of his PAK to prove his point. Of course, the lizard would remember to bring it, after all he was a trained enemy soldier. Dib sighed, his job was so much easier when Zim knew very little about Earth, but now Zim knew just as much as Dib did, and probably even more. Dib supposed he should have seen this coming. After all Zim was a soldier of an advanced species. His very life purpose was to blend in with an alien race and spill all their secrets to his leaders. So Dib could only assume the Irken was good at it, otherwise they wouldn't have chosen Zim for the job.

Still it had been a lot easier for Dib to keep up when the Irken was clueless, but now Dib found that Zim was becoming a more effective adversary. In fact, there were some schemes of his that Dib was barely able to stop in time, and the truth was becoming very clear to him that he was winning out of pure luck! Of course, Dib would never admit that to Zim, no he had to make the alien think he was keeping up with him, instead of secretly drowning! Fortunately for Dib though, Zim's plans were no longer as frequent; giving the human some sort of break from the madness from time to time. However sooner or later Zim would figure out that his enemy was having a hard time keeping up with him.

Zim smiled at Dib's disappointment, in truth he was already well aware of the Dib's own dilemma. The filthy Earth child was having a hard time keeping up, but that was to be expected Zim was after all several decades older than the child. And yet, somehow, one way, or the other the child managed to keep his head above the water; so to speak. And the very fact that the child managed to pull it off again, and again without fail really amused him to say the least. Yes, he enjoyed watching the boy's fight to the death spirit in action. The way the child struggled against the impossible odds before him determined to overcome each impossible task that came his way.

It amused the Irken mostly because the majority of the humans would simply give up when things get too hard, but the Dib never did. He fought him tooth and nail no matter what the odds may be, and Zim had to admit he enjoyed the challenge that was Dib. Sure, the boy was annoying, but Zim found out a long time ago that without his adversary his mission would be far too easy; and easy meant boring in Zim's book.

No, he'd rather enjoy a challenge then have the humans just give him the planet, after all he became an invader for the thrills of being in the middle of battle. Not so he could take it easy while the enemy surrendered without much of a fight. Heck if that was the case than he'd might as well have stayed home on Irk!

"So anyways I was thinking we could hang out on the boat together." Keef went on.

"Uhhh…" Dib and Zim said in unison, both trying to find a way to escape Keef's company. After all one class with the guy was bad enough, but the whole day?! Zim would rather jump into the ocean itself than spend the whole day with Keef, and Dib was tempted to join him.

"Uhhh I get very sick on boats." Zim said. "Sea Sick, yes I wouldn't want to throw up all over you."

"Me too!" Dib agreed.

"Oh." Keef's face fell, and the two enemies decided to make a run for it before Keef offered to look after their sick selves while they were on the boat. "Okay see you guys later!" Keef yelled after them.

"I swear he's the most annoying human on this filthy mud ball." Zim swore once they made it to the safety of their lockers.

"Really?" Dib asked. "Even more annoying than me?"

"Heavens no you Dib, you are in a category of annoying all your own." Zim assured him. "I call it 'The Annoying Human with the Big Head' category.' " He said with a smile.

Dib's smile fell. "I hate you." He stated simply.

Zim snickered, Dib seemed to love to announce his hatred for him, and did it at least once daily, and sometimes even on an hourly bases. "I hate you more." He sneered.

Dib opens his mouth to start an argument, then stops as he remembers the rules of the treaty. No fighting of any kind; this included arguing! He closes his mouth realizing he has lost.

Zim's smile widens, this was one of the many advantages of the 'Safe Zone' he always won the small battles since Dib decided to be the bigger person; so to speak.

The bell sounds around them. It was time for the dreaded trip to begin! Zim stuffed most of his books in his locker, remembering to store the extra bottle of glue within it, inside his Pak with the first bottle for safe keeping; just in case the other one ran out. "Let's go worm the sooner we leave the sooner we can return."

Dib only nodded his argument and followed Zim to their 7th period Marine Biology class where the students were meeting up for roll call. He wanted to say something clever, or at least call him lizard, or space boy, or something! But that was against the rules! No, Dib's name calling would only start a fight since Zim never allowed him to have the last word. Yes, as much as he hated it Dib held his tongue for the sake of keeping the peace.

' _Man I wish he'd just fall over board or something.'_ He thought. _'Then he'd be out of my life forever, and the Earth would be safe.'_ If only life was simple, and yet as luck would have it, today fate would grant his wish.

However, while Zim might be going overboard, unfortunately Dib would be going with him!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Wild Goose Chase

**Chapter** **Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's** **Note's:** Another flash back! Enjoy!

* * *

 **(142 Years ago…)**

 **[Location: Zec, the Irken Military Training Planet!]**

The academy…

Somehow the prince had imagined it bigger, and cleaner. Zim tried to resist the urge not to turn his nose up in disgust. It wasn't easy. Since he was royalty, Zim was not use to living in such poor conditions, but he knew that he would have to adapt; after all this was his life now.

"Cadets Fall It."

Zim was the first to respond to the loud booming voice that entered the small, and cramped living quarters that he and the rest of his unit of trainees shared. His fellow soldiers in training, (or cadets as they were called) each took their place in front of their make shift beds, all standing in a row. There was at least 5 dozen of them, and they all shared this one small room together for the next four years!

"You are all without a doubt, the most worthless and pathetic excuses for soldiers that I have ever seen!" the voice continued.

Zim cringed slightly and tried his best to stand taller as his new Instructor; Sargent Tus addressed him and the rest of the cadets around him. He was tall as far as mix breeds go, with skin that looked more olive than green. His eyes strangely orange, his body clothed in a uniform reserved for only the Irken elite.

"But some way, somehow I will turn you all into soldiers' worthy of the Irken Empire." Sargent Tus continued as he paced back and forth in front of the cadets.

Zim stiffens slightly as the Sargent stops in front of him.

"Now you are perhaps the most pathetic of the lot!" Sargent Tus yelled, practically spitting in Cadet Zim's face.

Zim did his best to fight the urge to slap him in the face... It wasn't easy! _'He is only treating you like this because he doesn't know who you really are.'_ Cadet Zim reminded himself. 'Remember this is what you wanted. _'You'll get his respect eventually, but this time it's not going to come easy; it has to be earned!'_

"What is your name Cadet?!" Sargent Tus shouted.

"Sir Cadet Zim reporting for duty sir!" Zim answered respectively.

"Zim uh? Well tell me Zim have you always been this short?" Sargent Tus asked with a look of distasted plastered on his face.

 _'Resist the urge' Zim reminded himself'_ "Sir Yes Sir!" Zim shouted.

"Well you're going to have to work on that!" Sargent Tus shouted even louder. "Now all of you drop down in the push up position!"

Zim and the rest of his fellow cadets got down in the push up position; immediately at the ready. "Now you will all continue to do pushups and you will not stop until you drop from exhaustion. Do you hear me?!"

"Sir yes Sir!" Zim and the other cadets shouted as one. "Begin!"

Zim began at a slow but steady pace; knowing all too well that this exercise was about endurance and not who could do more pushups _. 'If Maz could see me know he'd surely laugh.'_ Zim shook away the thought. At least that was one good think about him leaving; he didn't have to deal with stupid Maz ever again!

Zim was more than grateful and for good reason, Maz had always made his life miserable trying to prove to father that he was more deserving of the throne! ' _Well Maz now the throne is all yours.'_ Zim thought as he continued his pushups. ' _That is if you don't manage to ruin this for us.'_ That was perhaps his worse fear right now, his brother folding under the pressure.

' _You better not!'_ Zim thought bitterly. ' _Or you won't have to worry about father, because I'll kill you myself!'_

* * *

 **(Back with Maz…)**

 **[Location: Irk, the Royal Place!]**

He had never seen his father so furious than he was now! "WHERE IS HE?"

Maz couldn't help but flinch at his father's loud voice as he screamed at the group of soldiers before them. The soldiers in question were the members of the Royal guard, their sole purpose was to defend the lives of their leader and his sons.

They had failed miserably!

"You are supposed to be watching him!" Emperor Nax hissed at them in a fit of pure rage. How could they have let this happen? How could he have allowed his heir to vanish without a trace? In all honesty, Emperor Nax never thought his eldest son had the audacity to defy him. Would he argue with him? Yes; most defiantly! But straight up disobey him? NEVER! To do so was completely out of Zim's character, or so he thought however, now it would seem he didn't know much about his son at all.

Maz bit his lip, he knew his father would have been yelling at him about all this, however he had already devised a plan creating for himself a perfect alibi. It was simple really, Maz had typed up a letter claiming to be by Zim stating that he was leaving Irk. The letter talked about how Zim was tired of getting no respect from their father, and was sick of living his life by their rules. So, he was running away and never coming back! With any luck their father would assume that Zim had ran off to the furthest galaxy way from the safety of Irk, and wouldn't go looking somewhere close like say Planet Zec!

Than Maz, knowing that Zim was leaving spent the whole day away from castle so their father would know for sure that Zim never saw his brother before he left. This of course was exactly why Emperor Nax was screaming at the Royal guard, and not Maz. They had failed to notice Zim had slipped away and could be Irk knows where!

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF MY ENEMIES WOULD JUST LOVE TO GET THEIR HANDS ON THE FUTURE LEADER OF THIS EMPIRE?" Emperor Nax screamed.

The answer: All of them!

For a moment Maz was tempted to tell the truth, after all if their enemies did find out who Zim really was they could use him to negotiate a surrender! Something their father could never afford to do, for doing so would blemish the empire's feared reputation. Maz did his best to resist the urge, after all if Zim came back he'd never get the throne. No sooner or later Father would come to the conclusion that Zim was already dead, and then the kingdom would be his to rule one day.

"You will search the entire galaxy, the whole universe if you have to." Emperor Nax ordered. "No one will rest until he is found!"

Maz gulped fearfully as the soldiers raced off to forefeel the order! If they found him Zim would kill him! And if they never found him, and Emperor Nax somehow discovered this was all Maz's doing then his father would kill him! Maz shivered at the realization, and honestly, he couldn't figure out which death would be worse!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.


	6. The Field Trip Of Doom!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim Author's Note's: yes The Action is coming!

* * *

 **(Present day)**

 **[Location: In a boat, in the middle of some ocean]**

He absolutely, without a doubt; hated this planet!

Why the place needed so much water was beyond his understanding. "Hey watch it!" Zim hissed as some of his fellow students began to shoot water around with those infernal water guns of theirs. It wouldn't have been so bad if the wind over the ocean wasn't causing the sprays of water to fly in his direction. Of course, his class mates didn't pay him any mind, and soon another mist of water covered him from head to toe. He growled, and applied more glue to his exposed skin; only to be hit by more water as the ocean spray greeted him. "I hate this planet!" he voiced openly.

"Then why not do us all a favor and leave?" Dib asked from beside him.

"Silence worm!" Zim hissed, applying more glue. "One day I will conquer this world, and then it will be you who is hating this planet!" he vowed as he looked down on him menacingly.

It was moments like this when Zim was looking down on him with that wild look in his eye that made the boy truly fear the monster before him. And yes, he was indeed looking down on him, it was hard to believe; but somehow Zim had finally managed to become taller than him! Dib couldn't remember when it happened, but one day Zim had grown at least 2 inches taller than himself. It wouldn't have been strange to him had it happened gradually. After all most things, do slowly get bigger. But it would appear the alien was different in that department too, for Zim seemed to have gotten taller overnight! One day he was a foot shorter than Dib and then the next, he was two inches taller than him!

It was moments like this that reminded Dib how little he really knew about the Irken race, after all Zim once told him he was nearly two hundred earth years old, and most living thigs on earth stopped growing when they hit 20 human years. So, to start growing again after almost two centuries of being dwarfed was something Dib just couldn't wrap his head around. And then of course there was the "increased height equals power" scenario. Dib didn't really understand why Irkens associated height with power, but they did, and now that Zim was suddenly taller, he couldn't help but feel a little paranoid about it all.

"What are you staring at?" Zim hissed. "Your enjoying this aren't you!"

Dib simply rolled his eyes, as the fear he was feeling evaporated into annoyance, however he knew there was no since in arguing with the guy. "Why don't we just go down below with everyone else so you don't keep getting all wet?" he asked.

Zim knew that _'down below'_ meant going down below the deck to where the glass bottom part of the boat was. In all honesty, they should already be down there, but the boat was too small to fit the whole class down there at once so the students had to take turns. "There's still too many of you down there." Zim hissed. "Besides that, glass doesn't look like it would last very long against the rocks, honestly I'm surprised this boat hasn't sunk already!"

Dib shook his head again, it was moments like this that made him doubt that Zim was really as dangerous as he pretended to be. Then again if they were floating in an ocean of acid instead of salt water he himself would probably be acting like this too. "Fine stay up here, but I'm going down there so I can take my notes!"

Zim watched the boy stalk off, and out of sight, he rolled his eyes. "Stupid human." He hissed.

Dib walked over to a set of stairs and descended them to the glass bottom below. The room wasn't so crowded now, but he still had to push pass a few kids who were just hanging out on the stairs. Once he was finally through the crowd he walked up to the window like glass in the middle of the room and began to take notes about what he was seeing. ' _Some sea weed, rocks, sand…'_ Dib rolled his eyes no wonder no one was actually taking notes there was nothing to see! Of course, once that thought left his mind fate decide to correct it. Dib looks up from his notes just in time to see the water below him go blood red.

Suddenly a commotion begins. "Oh, my gosh; guys there's a dead whale on the water!" a girl comes running down the stairs screaming!

"A dead whale no way!" a boy named Mike said from beside Dib.

"Let's go check it out!" Dib stood there frozen in shock as his classmates ran back up to the deck to see the whale, he was too focus on the blood red water to move, why? Because he could have sworn he saw something move threw that bloody water.

And there was only one creature that came to Dib's mind… Shark!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

He wasn't sure what was so amazing about a dead animal, but the humans seemed to think it was so cool! Zim rolled his eyes. _'Human's so easily amused.'_ he thought.

"Captain Hale!" His teacher, Mrs. Wade yelled towards the boat's captain over the wondrous shouts of her students. "Shouldn't we be getting further away from the whale?"

The Captain shook his head. "Sorry miss we be the only boat out this way." he said. "I have to investigate so I know what to tell the life guards back on shore." he explained. "This big one is going to attract a lot of sharks."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Mrs. Wade said eyeing the large black, and white whale.

"Mrs. Wade look I see one! I see a shark!" Keef called out pointing towards the water. Of course, his words only caused more chaos from his peers. They all were screaming and pushing trying to get a look.

Zim pushes his way out of the madness and decides he's better off down below with Dib, he heads that way hoping to be free of them all. He reaches the stairs and starts down them. "Hey Dib I swear you humans are so-" he never gets to finish his sentence for at that very moment the boat's glassed underside hits one of those famous rocks Zim had mentioned earlier, and it cracks.

Dib's eyes widen as the crack spreads across the glass, until finally it gives way to the pressure of the water and the weight of the boat, and its passengers. Salty reddish, blue water begins gushing in slamming into Dib, which slams him into Zim. Zim hisses in pain as the Dib smacks into him, along with the water which wastes no time to break down his fragile body. In a matter of seconds the whole bottom half of the boat is submerged in water, and the waves of the ocean slosh the two enemies around on a seemingly endless ride, causing Dib to suddenly realize what it was like to be inside a washing Machine. His lungs were screaming for oxygen, and every time he bumped into something he swears it was a shark about to swallow him whole!

Zim felt nothing but pain, but he also knew that he had any hope of survival he'd have to find a way towards the stairs. He forces himself to move around blindly grabbing Dib's arm and forcing him to move with him, sure he could leave him to die, but he already promised the boy would live to see his victory, and that was a promise he planned to keep.

Dib allowed Zim to pull him along blindly, both of them reached their hands out for the rail of the stairs, it felt like an eternity, but they finally found them. They each grabbed a hold of the rail and used it to pull themselves up towards the deck, it felt like an endless climb, but finally Zim broke through to the surface. Dib's own head followed soon after and he gasped for air.

"Zim, Zim are you okay?" he screamed looking around, he felt no real concern for the alien, it was just a natural thing to scream out to someone in a disaster like this. Dib gasped most of the small boat was under water now, and Dib could only hope his classmates managed to get on the life boat, because none of them were in sight.

"I'm fine worm." Zim hissed, though he wasn't really sure if he was.

"What do we do?" Dib screamed, waves crashed around them.

"We have to get to shore." Zim said as if it was obvious.

"How?" Dib screamed.

"We swim for it!" Zim snapped as if it was obvious.

"Can you even swim?" Dib asked.

"I'm doing it now aren't I?" Zim snapped.

It was then that Dib realized he could no longer touch the deck of the boat, it was gone! For a moment fear over takes him, but thankfully for him Zim wasn't going to give him much time to dwell on it.

"Dib which way?" Zim shouted.

"What?" Dib asked.

"The shore!" Zim snapped. "Which was is the shore?"

Shore? Dib looked around frantically, but he can't see the shoreline over the crashing waves.

"Dib?" Zim's tone was harsher now as he recognizes the lost look on the boy's face. He doesn't know!

"I don't know! Okay!?" Dib screams.

"Perfect!" Zim hisses, he was going numb which wasn't a good sign.

"Isn't there something in your PAK that can help us?" Dib asked, hopefully.

Zim thought for a moment, perhaps he could use his PAK legs, if he could reach the ground below them he could probably be able to look over the waves and see the shoreline.

"Zim?" Dib's tone was more hopeful than annoyed.

"I'm thinking worm!" Zim snaps.

Dib watches as Zim's PAK legs come out, and he watches as they rise him up above the waves. Zim looks all around them, they've seemed to have floated far enough away from the dead whale to not have to worry about the sharks, but it would be wise to move away from it, not towards it. Finally, he sees what appears to be a shoreline, but it is quite a ways off, he frowns.

"Is something wrong?" Dib asked no doubt he sees the look of disappointment on his face.

"I think I see the shoreline." He says pointing in its direction. "But I'm not sure where we are, and it's very far out."

"Will you make it that long?" Dib asked, again he does not care about the Irken, it's just instinct to ask.

Zim wasn't sure, so far, the glue seemed to be prolonging most of the water from settling into his skin, but he didn't know how long it would last.

"We'll have to swim for it." Dib said.

No answer.

"Zim? Are you listening to me?" Dib snapped.

"Yes, Dib I hear you." Zim said bluntly.

Dib freezes as Zim reaches down to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We'll get there faster if I carry you and I walk with my PAK legs." Zim reasoned.

His reasoning made since to Dib, this way Zim wouldn't get more water on him, but that meant he'd have to let Zim carry him bridal style to the shore.

"Come on Dib." Zim orders.

"What if someone sees you?" Dib asked dumbly.

"Since when do you care worm?" Zim hissed in annoyance, he was losing his patience very quickly.

"I'm serious Zim." Dib argued.

"As am I now come here!"

Dib tensed as Zim bent down further and picked him up in his arms.

"Relax Dib I won't drop you!" Zim assured him as he began to move closer to what he hoped was the shoreline.

Dib couldn't speak, he was too busy focusing on the fact that he and Zim were touching! They had never been this close before.

Zim looked down at the boy in his arms, he was shivering no doubt due to the cold wind slicing through the air around them. He forced himself to move faster, but the crashing waves made even the fastest movements very slow. However, Zim was determine to make it, after all it wasn't just the Dib's life that was hanging by a thread! "We're going to make it!" Zim promised out loud.

Dib shivered at his words, for he couldn't tell if Zim was actually convicted by his own words. And that small fact scared him, A lot!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Invader Zim

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Another flash back! Enjoy!

* * *

 **(141 years ago…)**

 **[Location: Irk, the Royal Place!]**

This was perhaps the most stupid thing he could ever do! Father could have him killed for this…

Then again father could end up thanking him for this.

Maz had been pacing back and forth in front of the throne room doors for some time now, he had a big decision to make, and he couldn't make it lightly. His brother Zim had been missing for 1 year now, and their Father was beginning to think he hadn't run away to a far off, galaxy as he previously thought. So, he decided to look closer to home, and that's where the problem lied. Maz knew it was only a matter of time before his Father's forces checked Zec, and when Zim was discovered His Father would kill him when he found out Maz knew he was there all along.

That is if Zim didn't kill him fist! He knew there was one way to get Father to call off the search all together, but to admit to such a barbaric act, well it may not end well for Maz. _'It doesn't matter!'_ Maz thought _. 'I must secure the throne for myself!_ _Zim doesn't want it, and Father will never understand that! This way we both get what we want!'_ With that thought fresh on his mind Maz marched through the throne room doors and addressed his father. "Father we must talk." He said, giving a respectful bow.

Emperor Nax looked down on his son from his throne. _'So, he finally decides to come in.'_ he thought with a smile. He had been hearing his son's pacing for hours now, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever come in. "Very well speak!"

"Father I have a confession to make." Maz said, his voice only wavering slightly.

"You know where he is don't you?" Emperor Nax was smiling widely now, yes, he has suspected for some time now that Maz knew more than he was letting on.

Maz nodded.

"Well than where is he?" Emperor Nax asked.

Maz took a deep breath, this was the moment that could have him killed for treason. "I can't tell you." He said.

"And why not?" Emperor Nax asked.

"Because I don't know." Maz stammered. "I can tell you where he was, but as of now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Emperor Nax looked at his son somewhat worried now. "Maz where is your brother!?"

"He's dead." Maz said bluntly. "I killed him!" Silence! It was deafening.

"He was never going to be what this Empire needed, and you were too blind to see it!" Maz screamed through the silence. "I did what had to be done!"

"You killed him?" Emperor Nax asked.

"Yes," Maz answered, trying to read his Father's expression. "I came back to the place earlier that day, and caught him writing that letter." He lied. "I was so enraged by it, here he was planning to run away, when we needed him to stay here! I lost it, and I struck him with a nearby blunt object."

Emperor Nax were no expression at all, and that scared his son. "Where is his body?"

"I dumped it in the trash heaps, he's probably off world now, floating somewhere in space." Maz said coldly.

"You would do that to your own brother?" Emperor Nax asked.

"He was defective, talking about leaving and saying he wanted to do something else besides be the Emperor we needed him to be. He shouldn't have been allowed to live as long as he did." Maz stated.

"So, you're saying I was too weak to see what had to be done?" Emperor Nax asked, still showing no expression.

"Yes, I am!" Maz hissed. "I did you a favor father, now your legacy will not become a laughing stock!"

"We shall see." Emperor Nax snapped. "I could have your PAK removed for killing the heir of Irk, and if you were anyone else's I probably would." He admitted. "But you are right, perhaps I was too blind to see his flaws. But know this I can, and will produce another heir to replace you if I feel you've fallen short of the mark!"

"I understand father!" Maz said with a bow.

"You are dismissed." Emperor Nax ordered. Maz left the throne room, in a hurry; desperate to get away.

"Do you really believe him?" Tallest Myuki asked from her hiding place behind one of the pillars.

"Does it matter?" Emperor Nax asked. "It's been long enough."

"Sire what are you saying?" Tallest Myuki asked.

"I have searched for him for a year now, to search much longer will make me look desperate, and weak." Emperor Nax.

"But Zim he-!" Tallest Myuki began, but he cut her off.

"If he does not want to be found then so be it." Emperor Nax said. "If he wants to make a name for himself than let him, sooner or later his destiny as my heir will catch up to him."

"You really think we'll see him again?" Tallest Myuki asked.

Emperor Nax nodded. "Yes, if he has enough guts to deliberately disobey me, then he's more of a king than I ever was." He admitted. "I never had the strength to tell my father no."

"So, you salute him?" Tallest Myuki asked in surprise.

"Not yet, let's see just how well of a name he makes for himself first, then we'll see just how much I allow him to get away with." Emperor Nax said.

Tallest Myuki nodded her understanding, hoping that where ever Zim was now, that he at least knew what he was getting himself into!

* * *

 **(138 years ago…)**

 **[Location: Zec, the Irken Military Training Planet!]**

This was it…

The moment that could make him, or break him!

Zim bit his bottom lip as he waited patiently to see the computer brain. It had been almost two hours since he completed his exam, and Zim was anxious to hear if he had scored high enough to be granted Irken Invader status. Of course, he felt like he had done very well, but he wasn't sure if very well was good enough.

For a moment, he regrets leaving home, for four years he had trained here on Zec, and now he may just find out he's not really cut out for this after all. Or worse the Brain may mark his test invalid because he's a Noble of the Royal blood line. After all, surely the brain would know it was him!

"Cadet Zim!"

Zim stepped forward on wobbly legs at the sound of the Brain's voice. He stops before it the massive computer Brain.

"Irken Zim you are by far the most diverse Irken I have ever met!" The Computer Brain boomed.

' _Really, but we just met?'_ Zim thought.

"No, you may not remember, but I am the Computer who brought you to life all those years ago." The brain told him.

' _Whoa did she just read my thoughts?'_ Zim wondered.

"Yes, Zim now Pay attention!" The brain boomed. "One wrong thought and this could all be over for you." She reminded him. "If I label you defective not even your Noble heritage can save you now." She warned.

' _So, she does know who I really am.'_ Zim thought, and then said. "I Understand."

"Then let's begin!" The computer boomed.

Zim tensed as the Computer Brain wrapped its tentacles around his head and the next thing he saw was darkness! _'Where am I?'_ he asked himself.

' _We are in the void of you most inner thoughts young one.'_ A voice rasped.

Cadet Zim gasped as the computer brain metallized in front of him.

' _It is here that we will test the value of your mind.'_ The Brain continued.

Cadet Zim watched as visions of his past began to flash all around him.

' _Your life has been a difficult one.'_ The brain says. _'You feel as if your nobility status is a burden that you must hide. You feel misunderstood.'_

' _I want to fight for my Empire.'_ Zim thought. _'Is that wrong?'_

' _No, it is a noble gesture, but many nobles would find it foolish!'_ The brain told him.

' _I am not like most Nobles.'_ Zim answered.

' _I have come to notice such values.'_ The Brain assured him. _'You will need that kind of mind set when you are blending in with the enemy. An Invader will sometimes have to resort to doing things most Irkens would look down on in hopes of securing the missions success.'_

' _Wait you mean I've done it?'_ Zim asked _. 'I'm an invader?'_

' _Yes, but be warned you are an Irken soldier now.'_ The Brain reminded him. ' _And if you mess up your father can not bail you out. You will be labeled defective, and you will be deactivated.'_

' _I understand.'_ Zim stated.

' _Than welcome to the Irken Armada Invader Zim!'_

Zim smiled as he allowed the Computer's words to fill his very being. He had done it! He now had a new name for himself: Invader Zim!

And sometime in the near future that name would be feared by all who heard it!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	8. No Peeking, Means no Peeking

**Chapter** **Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's** **Note's:** the first sex scene I'd like to thank you all for reading, please comment!

* * *

 **(Present Day...)**

 **[Location:** **stranded** **somewhere** **on** **Earth]**

The sun was well down by the time they reached the shore...

Zim placed Dib down onto the cool sand, and retracted his PAK legs looking over his body for any server damage, but there was none; the glue had held.

Dib looked around, all he could see was sand, water, and trees of course they'd end up on the only beach without summer houses along it! "Now what?" he asked.

Zim looked at the soggy teen before him, and grimaced. Dib was shivering worse now, he would die from hyperthermia at this rate.

And so would he!

"We need to get out of these wet clothes." he said.

"What?" Dib wasn't sure he heard him right. Did he just say they should get naked!?

"Dib you're freezing if you keep those clothes on much longer you'll freeze to death!" Zim snapped.

"Zim we're in the middle of nowhere, where am I going to get more clothes?" Dib asked dumbly, it was dumb because they both already knew the answer.

He wasn't going to get another set of clothes.

Zim rolls his eyes and pulls off his uniform shirt.

"Zim put your clothes back on!" Dib shouted.

Zim walked further up the beach ignoring the Dib, he didn't see what the Big deal was it was just his shirt; besides he felt warmer with it off then on. "Your being ridiculous Dib, take off your clothes so you don't die!"

Dib's face goes crimson red, he knows Zim is right about the whole dying thing, and that if he didn't want to catch hyperthermia; then he'd listen to him. Then again the very thought of undressing in front of anyone made him feel self-cautious. Humans just didn't undress in front of each other, there were parts of them that they covered up for a reason. Dib eyed Zim's lean back, and strong arms. _'Do Irkens have_ _private_ _areas?'_ The thought only makes his blush deepen.

Zim looks around in the dark for something to use to make some sort of shelter for the night. They needed to get warm if they wanted to survive. He soon finds some remains of an old forgotten board walk, and starts forming a plan. If he dug under it they could sleep beneath it, and us each other's body heat to stay warm.

Dib watches as Zim's PAK arms come back out and start to dig into the ground. "Zim what are you doing?" he asked, walking over to him to investigate.

"Isn't it obvious worm?" Zim hissed "I am making a shelter!" he snaps, continuing his work.

Dib stops beside him, and notices the board walk. "You want us to sleep under that?" he asked.

"Look around Dib. See anywhere else to sleep?" Zim asked rather harshly.

"Well I..." Dib looked around to see that Zim was right, there was no house, or buildings in sight, just trees as far as the eyes could see.

"We need to stay here, the others may have gotten to safety; they'll notice we're gone and come looking for us." Zim stated as if it was obvious.

Dib nodded, and reluctantly began to help dig the hole, but he wasn't really much help at all. He was slow and sluggish; the hyperthermia was already settling into his bones.

"Stop getting in my way and take off your clothes Dib, they're only making you worse!" Zim hissed.

Dib bit his lip as an icy cold wind broke through him, proving Zim's point. "Fine..." he mumbled and pulled off his shirt, and his soggy shoes; plus his wet socks. And even though he hates to admit it, he does feel slightly warmer.

"There." Zim said as he finished the hole. He allowed his PAK legs to once again retract then he pulled off his own boots and uniform pants.

"Zim!" Dib exclaimed going even redder than before, the Irken was now in nothing but some black cloth that Dib could only guess was some form of Irken underwear.

"What?" Zim snapped obviously very annoyed by all this fuss over stripping. "We have to take everything off!" he explained.

"But..." Dib began.

"Do you want to freeze to death?" Zim asked bluntly.

"No." Dib mumbled.

"Then take off the rest of your clothes now!" Zim hissed.

Dib goes another shade of red, Zim rolls his eyes.

"You humans are so annoying honestly Dib it's just clothes." Zim insisted.

"For you maybe." Dib argued. "But we wear clothes for a reason-"

"Yes, yes I am aware of you humans and your genitals." Zim bashed his reasoning away. "We Irkens also have reproductive organs, we just stopped using them long ago."

"Irkens don't have sex?" Dib wanted to slap himself, as always his mouth went ahead of his brain which caused him to ask a very inappropriate question.

"No we gave up natural reproduction centuries ago." Zim explained. "Too many birth defects, now we depend on cloning to do that for us. But to answer your question No we don't have sex its considered taboo, and is greatly looked down on."

"Oh..." Dib chewed on his lip awkwardly.

"Any more questions?" Zim asked.

"No I'm good." Dib admitted.

"Good now take off your clothes before I resort to ripping them off myself!" Zim demanded.

Again Dib's face goes impossibly redder at the thought of Zim ripping off his clothes, but this time he manages to comply, and pulls off his shorts.

"Underwear too." Zim ordered as he began to pull off his own.

Dib whorled around, and looked away. "Zim warn someone will you!" he shouted.

Zim couldn't help but smile at Dib's obvious discomfort in the whole situation. "You humans are so easily frazzled, it's just genitals Dib everyone has them even Irkens like me."

"Yeah well we humans don't go showing ours off all Wiley-nilley so no looking!" Dib demanded, his face was blood red now, and burned as hot as the sun, but he pulled off his boxers all the same.

"There was that so hard?" Zim asked.

"Yes!" Dib mumbled. "And close your eyes."

"Fine." Zim said and rolled his eyes, before closing them "But you have to close yours too!"

"Fine." Dib agreed. "But you better not peek!" he warned as he closed his own eyes.

Zim scoffed. "Trust me worm, I have no interest in looking at a hairless monkey unclothed." He assured him as he climbs into the hole and motions to Dib. "Now get in the hole already, I'm freezing!"

Dib inches blindly towards Zim, and soon finds the hole, he can feel the small space beside Zim; he grimaced. "Zim the holes too small we'll be touching." he mumbled.

"We have to keep each other warm somehow Dib now get into the hole!" Zim shouted.

"Fine." Dib retorted and crawled in after Zim, and reluctantly buried his face in his enemy's chest. "Please tell me your eyes are still closed." he mumbled.

"Yes, Dib my eyes are still closed, are yours?" Zim asked.

Dib nodded against his chest. "Yes."

"Good now please just go to sleep." Zim ordered.

Dib did his best to obey that order, he really did; but soon his curiosity got the best of him _._ _' What_ _do_ _Irkens_ _look like_ _naked?'_ he wondered _._ _' Do_ _they_ _have_ _belly_ _buttons?_ _Is_ _their_ _anatomy_ _even like a_ _human's?'_

And before he knew it, he could feel the urge to just take one look at his enemy. After all the more they knew about the Irken's the better…Right?

Dib bit his lip and peeked his eye open slightly, and the first thing he saw was Zim's chest. It was green, and smooth. _'And_ _he_ _called_ _me_ _hairless.'_ The boy thought. Dib looked further down and his eyes were greeted with the sight of a flat stomach, and lean thighs. ' _Well_ _they're_ _nothing_ _like_ _us_ _at_ _all.'_ Dib realized. _'He doesn't even_ _have_ _a belly_ _button!_ ' Dib looks further down and gasped as he notices something. It's pink, and segmented like Zim's tongue. Dib's eyes widen. _'Is_ _that_ _Zim's…?'_

"Wow." Dib whispers.

Zim's brow rises. "Dib are you peeking?" he asked.

Dib froze growing scarlet red once more. "Uh…no…that's gross…!" he stuttered.

Zim smiled and opened his eyes, the boy's wide eyes told the whole story. "You were peeking." He stated.

"Zim it's not what you think." Dib shouted.

"Oh well it looks like to me that you think you don't have to follow your own rules!" Zim said with an amused look on his face.

And suddenly Zim flips them so that the human is beneath him.

Dib went impossibly redder at the changed position. "Zim what are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Just getting even." Zim mused. "You got to look at me, now its mine turn." He said running his three-fingered hand down his chest.

"I thought you said you didn't want to look at a naked monkey!" Dib exclaimed, trying to cover up as much as he could.

Zim snickers at the boy's nervous attempts to cover up _._ _'He's_ _so_ _much_ _more likeable_ _when_ _he's_ _squirming like_ _the worm_ _he really_ _is.'_ The Irken thought. Zim then notices the boy's hue, he is as red as a tomato.

Zim vaguely remembers that humans turn red like this when their embraced. "What's the matter Dib?" He asked placing his fingers around the boy's neck. 'You're not scared, are you?"

"Of…you…? As if!" Dib had planned for those words to come out all confident, but he still managed to stutter.

Zim chuckled, and began to examine his enemy more closely. The boy was pale, but that was to be expected since the boy rarely went outside. Zim's eyes continues their journey down Dib's body. He's not as scrawny as he used to be, but he's still mostly skin than muscle, and despite his previous claims Zim sees the boy does have hair all along his body. However, it's thin, and barely visible even this close.

Dib is shaking now, feeling fully exposed under Zim's gaze.

Zim looks further down to see the boy covering up the area between his legs. _'So,_ _that's where_ _it is_ _?'_

Zim thought. _'I_ _wonder if they look the_ _same.'_

' _Probably not.'_ He said answering his own question. He smiled as Dib began to squirm some more. "You started this worm." Zim stated the obvious. "Now move your hands and this will be over."

Dib bit his lip, he knew Zim was right; he had been the one to break his own rule, and start this mess. With a deep breath, he moved his hands giving the alien a full view of his member.

Zim's brow rises curiously. "Strange." He said.

"Strange? What's strange?" Dib exclaimed, feeling even more self-cautious.

"Oh well mine can retract back into my body." Zim answered casually, as if the two were talking about something completely naturel; like the weather. "But yours stays out." He muttered. "Interesting." He said touching the pale length.

Dib jumps back in surprise. "Zim no touching!" he exclaims.

Zim laughs at his response. "Tell me Dib are all humans like this when it comes to mating?"

"No I just…" Dib stopped turning redder.

"You just what?" Zim asked.

"I've never done it before ok?!" Dib shouted.

"Done what?" Zim mused.

"Oh, my god Sex Zim!" Dib screamed.

Zim laughed, he knew good and well what the boy meant, he just enjoyed making the boy so uncomfortable. Usually Dib was confident when he was around the enemy, proclaiming one day he would expose him for the alien menace he really was! However, now it was Dib who was exposed, and while under Zim's merciless gaze they boy's confidence seemed to evaporate.

"I like you better like this." Zim admitted aloud. "So, vulnerable, and scared."

"I'm not scared!" Dib lied.

"Oh really?" Zim smirked. "Could have fooled me!"

Dib growled.

Zim laughs, and releases Dib's cock, much to the boy's relief. "There now we're even." Zim said rolling off of Dib and settling down beside him.

"Even?" Dib exclaimed. "How is that even?"

"You started it!" Zim declared. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before breaking the rules. Now go to sleep already and stop pestering me!"

Dib, huffs, and turns his red face towards the wall of dirt, and stares at it with the images of what just happened running through his brain.

Needless to say, he doesn't get much sleep!

* * *

 **Chapter End** **Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up is Emily Signing off...


	9. Your Secrets Out!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** So, I know I said no more flash backs, but I wanted to explain why the Tallest hate Zim so here we go!

* * *

 **(** **137 years ago…)**

 **[Location: Planet Vort, Allies of the Irken Empire]**

He couldn't believe this…

He had to have the worst luck ever!

For there, inches from him was none other than Tallest Myuki herself! "Zim?" She asked surprisingly.

Zim was frozen to the spot, and he instantly regrets taking this assignment! As a new invader, his task was to spend some time on Vort, a home planet of one of Irk's many allies. His task was simple, learn as much from them as possible, for one day the Irken army planned to over throw their allies one by one! So, there he was on Vort, learning everything he can, and who should show up but the Tallest herself!

He should have seen this coming, the Tallest weren't like the other mix breaded lower Irkens in his father's armies. They had more noble blood then dirty blood running through their veins. This explained why they too grew taller than the average Irken. However, since they were technically still mix breeds, the Tallest were not considered real nobles, but they did attend the war meetings since it would be the Tallest that actually led the battles.

And it was that small fact that should have told Zim to be prepared for this. As a soldier, he should have known he'd bump into her eventually. "Tallest Myuki!" Zim bowed respectfully, trying to play his role as a soldier that he was beneath her instead of above her. However, his act wasn't working, they were drawing attention! His other Irken peers were beginning to wonder why a lowly worm like him knew the Tallest so personally.

"My quarters, NOW!" Tallest Myuki demanded at once!

Zim obeyed without hesitation, he had too! He was a lowly soldier now, not a prince; and soldiers do not disobey their commanders!

"Hey Red how does he know Tallest Myuki?" A rather tall soldier, with purple eyes asked his companion.

His companion, Red narrowed his own set of red eyes in deep thought. "I don't know Purple, but I plan to find out!" The two snickered evilly at one another, and snuck after off them. As the purest of the mix breeds it was most likely that Red, and Purple would end up being the next Tallest. That is if this little peep squeak Zim didn't get in their way! They didn't know what it was about Zim, but the moment he arrived on Zec five years ago, the two just hated him.

Why?

He was tinny! And yet he was the top of their class at graduation, succeeded them all in everything! It was against the law of nature for something so small to be the best at anything, at least it was in Red's and Purple's book. The two spies hide behind the door of Tallest Myuki's quarters and listen into their conversation.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?!" Tallest Myuki snapped at Zim.

Zim shrugged, dropping his bogus good soldier act, as soon as the door closed behind them. "I don't see what the problem is!" he argued.

Purple gasped quietly. "What gives him the right to speak to her like that?!"

"Quiet Purple." Red hissed. "I'm trying to listen!"

Purple does as he's told, but he doesn't like it, this little brat could ruin their chances of ruling over the Irken military world!

"Are you mad?" Tallest Myuki screamed. "Have you lost it all together? Your father is going to kill me when he finds out about this!"

"Father?" Red whispered.

"Who says he has to know?" Zim snapped.

"Zim you have to snap out of this!" Tallest Myuki warned.

"Why? I like it here." Zim admitted, taking a seat. "I'm finally making a name for myself. I'm even the top of my whole class!"

"Zim don't get me wrong." Tallest Myuki said. "I am proud of you, but you are an Irken Prince, not a soldier!"

Irken Prince! Red and Purple backed away in shock. "You mean that little pip squeak is going to be emperor some day!" Purple asked in disbelief!

"So she says." Red hissed.

"But why come here?" Purple asked. "If he's future is king, why come to this dump and play soldier?"

"I heard the Emperor has two sons, maybe he's the youngest, and he won't get the throne." Red said.

"So, you think he's looking for another outlet of power!?" Purple asked.

"Why else would he be here!" Red growled.

"No! This will ruin everything!" Purple exclaimed.

"No, it won't." Red sated rather darkly. "Because we're going to take care of him ourselves."

"We are?" Purple asked.

"If we can get him labeled defective our problems will be solved, he'll be deactivated and we'll become Tallest!"

It was the perfect plan, all for one small glitch.

"I don't know Red we could get in a lot of trouble if Emperor Nax ever found out." Purple pointed out the obvious. First born or not the Emperor would not be pleased if he knew that they got his son killed.

"He won't!" Red assured him, "Now let's go back before were caught out here." Purple obeyed his friend, and soon they were gone.

"I'm not going home, and that is final!" Zim snapped. "And if you tell Father where I am I will have you demoted!"

Tallest Myuki sighed. "Fine I will stay quiet, but please Zim just promise me you'll be careful. This world is harsher than you are used to. When you messed up at home you got to try again. Here, failure means death."

"I know." Zim said simply.

"I might not be able to save you." Tallest Myuki whispered, looking worried.

"I'll be fine." Zim said. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Tallest Myuki said.

Zim gets up and leaves, Tallest Myuki's warning echoes in his head. She was right, he had to be careful, if anyone found out he was a prince they might take it the wrong way.

Unfortunately for Zim however, it was too late. His secret was out, and now he was anything but safe!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	10. Dreaming of The Enemy

**Chapter Notes**

 **Warning:** Just another tease!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** This chapter might be short…don't know yet!

* * *

 **(Present day…)**

 **[In Dib's dreams...]**

"Get back here Zim!" Dib breathed heavily as he chased his greatest enemy through the open field. He wasn't sure why they were running, all he knew was he had to stop Zim!

"Never!" Zim called back from in front of him. "Leave me alone Filthy Human!"

They had been running for a while, or at least Dib guessed it had been a while since they were both somewhat out of breath. Finally, Dib closes the gap between them, and traps Zim in the hold of his arms. "Gotcha!" He exclaims with a sly grin.

Zim pushes him way, giving him a dangerous glare, the one he usually gives when Dib is about to receive a large gash from the alien's long claws!

He glares back! "I hate you!" he snaps.

"I hate you more!" Zim hisses, like he always did. But then suddenly out of nowhere the mood changes, Zim's eyes soften and to Dib's surprise the Irken grabs him by the chin, and kisses him deeply. And Dib just goes with it like it's normal, and soon their making out feverishly; like they did this every day.

Zim pushes Dib to the ground and straddles him, grinding up against his already growing need. "Oh Zim." Dib whispered, throwing back his head, exposing his neck.

The Irken gives it a playful bite, and begins to unbutton his human's pants.

Dib moans, but as the alien reaches inside to grope his member, something registers. _'Wait what the hell am I doing?!'_

* * *

 **[Back to reality!]**

Dib jumps, up screaming from his sleep! He's breathing heavily.

WHAT THE HELL!

What was that! Dib crawls out of their shelter, and runs towards the water, he falls into it; waves hit his face. And that's when his mind finally seems to catch up. "Oh my God!" He whispered. "Did I just have an erotic dream, ABOUT ZIM?"

No! He had to have lost his marbles for that to happen! And yet it had! He, Dib Membrane had an erotic dream about his arch enemy.

WHO HAPPENED TO BE A GREEN ALIEN!

"Why?" He whispered. "And what could it possibly mean!" Did he like Zim?

NO! OF COURSE, NOT!

"This is his fault!" Dib growled. "Zim touched me, and now I'm all-" he didn't dare finish his sentence. How could he allow the enemy to get through his defenses like that, and haunt his very dreams in the most twisted why possible? Thoughts such as these were treason to his own planet! He tried to bring reason to the dream. He had spent an awful lot of time with Zim, at school due to the treaty, and sure Dib admired his enemy; after all he was a superior life form with billions of secrets that the Earth had yet to discover.

But why the dream?

 _'He did look pretty good with his shirt off.'_ Dib admitted to himself. _'NO! HE'S A FILTHY ALIEN MONSTER!'_

 _'A Filthy Alien Monster that seems to make you nervous when he's around.'_ A voice in his head argued.

 _'How can I not be nervous when he say things like I'm going to rip your close off!'_ he argued back!

Dib shook his head. "It was just a dream...it didn't mean anything! It was just caused by pent up sexual aggression, and Zim being too touchy." he reasoned. "Yeah it just happened to be Zim, it doesn't mean I like him!"

Right?

Dib blushed, and then groaned in frustration, looking back at the shelter. He knew he wasn't going to get much more sleep not with this swarming around in his head. He looked back up at the ocean, and up towards the moon, judging by its position it was only about 12 in the morning. Dib sighed deeply in defeat, it was going to be a long night!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

BTW: This chapter was inspired by the fanfiction comic Playing With Fire, created by my good friend ReitannaSeishin on Deviant Art.

Please check it out!

Also Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	11. Defective

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Another Flashback, I wanted to tie Zim's failure with Operation Impending Doom 1 to be connected with Red, and Purple finding out who he really is!

* * *

 **(127 years ago...)**

 **[Location: Planet Judgementia- The Spike of Judgement]**

How could he have been so stupid? Zim squirmed as he awaited his fate...

This was it, he was finished! 'I should have never left home.' It wasn't the first time he had this thought, but now it was too late. There was no going back now! How could he have been so stupid? 'I should have obeyed my leaders and stayed put!' He thought. He sighed as the events from hours ago, flashed before his eyes. It had been ten years since Tallest Myuki had spoken to him, and now she had passed on, and her replacement Tallest Spork soon met an untimely end as well! And now two of his old peers were now his leaders...

Red and Purple never really liked him, yes, he knew of their scorn, but since they were his leaders now he needed to impress them. After all he could never make a name for himself if he never got a mission. So, he sucked up to them, worshiped them, like a lowly dog; but it had a desired effect. Zim was accepted in a roll in Operation Impending Doom, the mission objective was to conquer all of Irk's allies and enslave them.

He had been told to stay put!

The Tallest even drew a circle around him on the ground with chalk; demanding he stayed. They left him there, in that circle; while the Armies began to head out. He wanted to obey, but he also wanted to prove he could do more. And the next thing he knew he was boarding MAK, (or large war robot), and destroying everything in sight. And that would have been okay if they still hadn't been on ZEC!

His plan had been to prove to his Tallest that he could do more than just stay put. He knew they would thank him later when he succeeded, but something had gone wrong, it was like he had no control over his own body. And now Zim was in deep trouble, and he couldn't even explain what came over him, he never acted so erratic before in his life! 'What the Irk happened back there?' He wondered.

"Zim it is time." Red said appearing before him, with Purple by his side.

"What are the medical results my Tallest?" Zim asked, fearfully. "It would appear you were drugged." Red pointed out.

"Drugged?" Zim asked.

"Yes it was PX13, Zim." Red went on. "It made you do things, bad things Zim."

PX13, Zim had heard of the stuff, it was a drug full of Nanobots, tiny robots that where designed to invade an enemy soldier, and hook on to their nerves allowing who ever command the nots to control the enemy's every move.

Someone had sabotaged Zim on purpose!

But how?

Zim assumed someone could have injected the bots into his PAK while he was distracted, or perhaps they had used a liquid form to lace his drink, or sprinkled some in his morning donut. However, it really didn't matter how, the real question was who? If Zim knew the answer then it would save his life.

"Do you know anyone who would want to do this to you?" Purple asked.

Zim bowed his head. "No..." He whispered.

"Then we have no choice." Red sighed.

"My Tallest?" Zim looked hopeful, and scared.

"I'm sorry Zim." Purple said. "But the collective want someone to pay for your treason NOW! And if you don't know your attacker than you're the only one to blame."

Zim knew it sounded unfair, but this was the Irken way...

In order to keep order, trails were done quickly, and nine times out of ten the real guys responsible never got what he deserved.

"Let's get this over with Zim." Red ordered.

Zim nodded, and he allowed his leaders to lead him to his fate!

Of course, they were the ones who had drugged him; and now the young prince would be sentenced to death, or so they thought. However, when they faced the main computer brain they were met with a nasty surprise for Zim was not sentenced to death, no instead he was banished!

It was not the outcome the Tallest hoped for, but now that Zim was classified as a service drone he could never be the Tallest, he was a defective now.

And this was a label he would carry for the rest of his life!

They had nothing left to fear, or so they thought. You see they had forgotten one thing; if Emperor Nax ever found out they got his son banished, or worst planned to get him killed they'd be dead.

But what were the chances that would ever happen?

Well as it turns out the chances were very good,

Very good indeed!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	12. Mixed Emotions

Mixed Emotions

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So Chapter 12! Yes, we're on a roll!

* * *

 **(Present day)**

 **[Location: Still stranded somewhere]**

His clothes were dry by dawn...

Dib pulled them on quickly, Zim would be up soon, and he didn't want things to get more awkward then it already had! Like that was possible!

"Morning worm!" Zim said walking into his view. Thankfully he too was clothed, however that didn't stop Dib from blushing.

"Are you still going on about last night?" Zim asked.

"Of course, not!" Dib exclaimed.

Zim knew he was lying in an instant, but they had more important matters to attend to. "We need to find a way home."

Suddenly a helicopter appeared out of nowhere, it was really close to the ground, and Dib gasped, for as soon as it touched down his Sister stepped out.

"GAZ!" Dib ran to her, his embarrassment gone in an instant, just by the sight of her. They embrace, much to Dib's surprise; the two siblings hadn't hugged since their mom died. "Gaz...I-" Dib began, trying to find the words; but Gaz cut him off.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She snapped.

"I...I won't" He stammered. "I promise."

"So, it's baby sister to the rescue?" Zim asked. "Where's your dad?"

"Where he always is!" Gaz snapped. "At work!"

Dib winced.

"I am very mad at both of you." She said to Dib.

"Gaz, Zim saved my life." Dib said defensively. Sure, he hated the guy, and maybe, just maybe he was sexually attracted to him in some weird, and twisted way. But the guy did save his life, and that meant he was entitled to some sort of defense.

"Not you and him." Gaz snapped. "You and DAD!"

"Oh." Dib said. "Did he at least look worried?"

"I told him, but I don't even think he was listening; he probably didn't even hear a word I said!" Gaz growled.

Dib's frown grew. His dad had no idea he was in a shipwreck and nearly died! And as much as that angered him, Dib had grown numb towards his father's neglected ways years ago. Gaz on the other hand, never stood for it, and the older they got; the more she was at their dad's throat about it!

"Come on." Gaz said. "The whole town is looking for you two, I need to call off the search, and get you both to a hospital." The three loaded into the helicopter, and took off back to civilization.

Zim looked to Dib, his brow rose in suspicion. The Dib wasn't acting like himself, the boy was quiet; staring at his hands _. 'It's probably some form of human shock.'_ He concluded. _'We did go through a lot yesterday.'_

However, what Zim didn't know was that the only thing that Dib was replaying in his mind about last night was that dream. Every time he looked at Zim he saw them kissing, and groping each other in his mind. And as sickening as it was, Dib had to admit: it was turning him on!

' _This can't be good.'_ He thought. And unfortunately for him he couldn't be more right!

* * *

 **(Three weeks later...)**

 **[In Dib's Dreams...AGAIN!]**

Dib moans loudly as his enemy grinds up against his naked body once again.

He knows this is wrong, that he shouldn't like it; but he does! Their bodies are exposed, unclothes, as the two enemies grind up against each other on Dib's bed! It's sickening, and yet Dib groans, and begs for more. "Zim please stop teasing me."

"I'll stop when I'm good and ready." Zim said firmly, but there was laughter in his eyes. He was enjoying this!

Dib squirmed beneath him, wanting more.

"You love being mine don't you Dib." Zim whispered in his ear.

Dib doesn't answer, but he doesn't need to; they both already know... He did love it, he loved the thrill of doing naughty things with this monster. "Zim please." He moaned.

"Well since you asked so sweetly." Zim mused. "I'll put you out of your misery." And with those words fresh on Dib's mind, the Irken lined his member up with the boy's entrance, and thrust all the way in...

* * *

 **[Back to Reality!]**

Dib woke up screaming... "Not again!" He whispered, he clutched his sheets close to his naked body, trying to shake the dream off. No good! It would appear life wanted to torture him for living!

"Dib stop screaming and get up already, the bus will be here any minute!" Gaz's voice called from down stairs.

Dib's eyes fall on his alarm clock, it is than that he notices the time. "7:20! The bus!" It would be there in five minutes. Dib throws on his clothes from the day before and rushes down stairs.

His Father and Gaz are waiting for him.

Dib groaned. "I'm not doing this Gaz." He snapped.

"Dib." Gaz growled.

Dib rolled his eyes, ever since he and Zim were released for the hospital the day after their rescue Gaz had been trying to get dad to show him some kind of support. However, Dib was dodging both their efforts.

"Dib, please just..." Gaz began.

"No, he didn't come see me until I was back home!" Dib snapped.

His father says nothing!

"Is your job really more important than your own son?" Dib screamed.

For a moment, his father looks regretful, he goes to say something; but his phone rings.

"Don't you dare answer that!" Gaz growled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Membrane says.

"Fine just go!" Dib snapped. "That's the only thing you're good at: Abandoning us! So just go!"

Gaz watched as Dib stormed off outside, no doubt he was headed for the bus stop. "Great going dad!" She yelled, before taking off after him.

* * *

 **[Following Dib...]**

"I can't believe him right now!" Dib screamed, as they reached the bus stop, just outside their home. "It's like he doesn't even care that I almost died!" he thought he had grown numb to his father's neglect, but it would appear he was wrong.

"I'm sorry Dib." Gaz admitted.

Dib winced, Gaz had been more protective of him since she found him, and after how they lost their mother he couldn't blame him. "Hey look I'm fine, it's over."

"Are you sure?" Gaz asked, as the bus pulled up.

"Actually..." Dib looked at the bus unsure. "I think I'm going to walk." He told her.

"Dib." Gaz insisted.

"I hate the way they stare at me." Dib whispered, and then turned away, walking towards the school.

Gaz follows him in silence all the way!

* * *

 **[At School...]**

Everything was different now….

Dib hid his face with his locker door as Zim passed by, he was doing his best to avoid the Irken. He thought some distance would help the dreams go away. It doesn't work, instead the dreams only get worse.

Zim knows, Dib is there hiding, but he doesn't bother trying to talk to him. After all he wanted a way to get the kid out of his hair, and he finally was! Still, he had to admit that he kind of missed his little human nascence, after all now that he had come to realize it, the mission was no fun without someone trying to at least stand in his way. Now all Dib did was just stare at him, and blush.

"Hi Zim." Zita said walking up to him smiling.

Zim forced a smile, but all he really wanted to do was tell her to buzz off. When he and Dib arrived to the hospital a bunch of reporters came, and asked a bunch of questions, Zim only answered them so they would go away. Only, to find out the next day that a news report about their survival interrupted every show in town. Zim told the Reporters how he managed to swim himself, and a very hypothermic Dib to shore, and kept him warm so he'd survive till morning.

Now it was all over the news, and just like that Zim was the most popular kid in school, everyone wanted to be his friend! In some ways, this helped the mission, he was becoming more a part of the enemy's society. However, it was also bad, because now everyone wanted the scoop that was Zim, reporters, neighbors, crazed fan girls; they all wanted to know everything about Zim. He no longer had any privacy!

Dib bit his lip, as he watched the subject of his torment go, Zim was just moving on like nothing ever happened, and he was going Alien sex crazy! And Zim's new look wasn't helping! Dib moaned, ever since the press got so hooked up on him, Zim got paranoid and changed his image, he no longer wears his Irken uniform. Instead he wears a long sleeve shirt with pink and black strips, then he had a red T-shirt over that for good measure. He also replaced his old wig with a shaggier hair do, like most teenage boys had these days. Finally, he wears some black jeans, and sneakers.

Zim was wearing Sneakers! And what was Dib doing?

Drooling over his enemy's new look! _'He does look pretty hot now though.'_ He admitted to himself. Wait what?

"NO!" he whispered, banging his head against his locker, he hit a sharp pick of it, and suddenly he's bleeding.

"Dib's acting weird again." Zita whispered, to Zim, and some of her friends.

"Zita Dib's been through a lot." Gretchen reminded her. "Oh, right sorry." Zita whispered, suddenly looking guilty. "You know I hear his father didn't even come see if he was okay." One of Zita's friends, a blond girl named Trina said.

"Maybe that's what's wrong." Gretchen said. "Zim will you go talk to him." Zim winced, looking unsure.

"Look he's only pushing you away because he wants to pretend it never happened its classic survival remorse." Trina said.

"He needs you Zim." Zita said, "You're the only other person who was there, only you can relate."

"Okay." Zim, said giving in. it wasn't like he had much of a choice, the Reporters had spies all over the school. They'd pay his classmates cheap money to take notes on his actions all day at school. So, he had no choice, the humans gave him a role to play, and for the sake of the mission he had to play it!

Dib tensed as Zim approached him. "What are you doing worm?" Zim snapped.

"Nothing!" Dib said closing his locker really fast.

"You've been acting weird lately." Zim pointed out the obvious.

"No...No I haven't." Dib stuttered.

"Is this about what happened?" Zim asked. Dib goes tomato red.

"NO!" he exclaims.

"Than what Dib?" Zim snapped.

"I..." Dib began.

"You are bleeding!" Zim suddenly exclaimed.

"I am?" Dib put a finger to his forehead, and there was indeed blood there. "Oh..." he whispered. "I ran into my locker door."

Zim smiled. "Idiotic human." He mused.

Dib looked down at his feet, he couldn't look him in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" Zim asked, looking a bit worried.

"Why do you care?" Dib asked.

Zim grabbed his arm, and forced him to walk with him towards their first class. "Because there are literally spies' everywhere, Reporters are on my tail Dib, trying to expose the real me. I have a role to play, and why aren't you trying to expose me to the world. This is like your perfect chance."

Dib knew he was right, and he probably would agree if he wasn't stressing over the fact that Zim was now pulling him by the hand to class!

They were holding hands!

Zim suddenly let's go as they reach the door, "Try not to panic." He said.

"Wait why?" Dib mumbled.

"Cause I just remembered we have a quiz today!"

Dib was now officially ready to murder himself!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	13. Why Are You Staring At Me?

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Yes! A Fighting scene finally! Please enjoy!

 **BTW:** This Chapter is based off of the Invader Zim comic: Playing with Fire! It was created by ReitannaSeishin. So full credit of this chapter goes to her.

* * *

 **[Still at School]**

"So, I'm guessing you didn't study." Zim said with a sneer, as they walked into their class.

Dib clenches his fist, glaring at Zim, and for a moment everything is as it once was.

Zim smiles. "Now there's the Dib I know and hate. Where you been worm?"

"I haven't gone anywhere!" Dib growls. "And why are you so smug? Did you study?"

"Of course not!" Zim laughed, as if the human just told a funny joke. "I don't need to study Earth's baby science, or its math. And as for your history I had it downloaded into my memory banks years ago."

"I hate you!" Dib said.

Zim stuck his tongue out at him, teasingly. _'Now that's the Dib I'm used to, maybe this means he's finally over his shock, and things can go back to normal around here.'_ He thought.

Dib blushed at the sight of that tongue, and suddenly he kisses Zim out of nowhere. Zim looks shocked at first, but he soon melts into the kiss. Their classmates gasp around them.

"OMG Dib and Zim!" Zita screams, as thousands of reporters appear from the window snapping pictures as the two continued to make out. And then...

"Dib...Dib...DIB!"

"Uh?" Dib blinked away his current day dream, and noticed Zim was snapping his fingers in his face.

"Earth to Dib?" Zim snapped. "Is anyone home?"

Dib looked around, everyone one was staring at him. _'It was all a day dream?'_ The realization made him groan. _'Great now I'm day dreaming about it too.'_

"You're acting really weird Dib." Zim went on.

"It's your fault!" Dib moaned as they sat down at their usual seats. Zim sat at the far right by the door as usual, with Dib right behind him. "Now I'm going to fail this test." He groaned once more.

"Me?" Zim asked. "You've been avoiding me for the past three weeks, that's plenty of time to study! Heck with your big head it should take you what 5 mins." Zim smiled, waiting for Dib to scream, _'my heads not big'_ , like he always does.

However, Dib simply glares and says, "Fuck you Zim."

Zim has heard that line before, and though he's not sure what it means, he's heard others respond to the same phrase so he simply repeats what he's heard. "Name the time and place."

Dib's eyes widen, and his face turns red, He hides his face in his hands, as his pants begin to feel a little too tight. _'Man, it really doesn't help when he talks like that! Does he even know what he just said to me!?'_

"Silence!" Their Teacher, Mrs. Moody said. Everyone went as silent as the dead, and for good reason. Legend had it that Mrs. Moody was the very spawn of Mrs. Bitters for she too was evil, and hated all the little children of the world. However, Mrs. Moody was much younger, and had short reddish orange hair. "We will start class today with the test, and for those of you who are unprepared." She paused, as if for dramatic effect. "This will be the worse test I have given so far!"

Dib gulped, he was doomed!

"Brace yourselves for failure!" Mrs. Moody declared, and began passing out the test. She stops once she gets to Zim, and Dib. "I know you two are still adapting from your ordeal." She said. "And even though I think three weeks is plenty of time, the principal does not agree. So unfortunately, I must allow you to use your text books to complete todays test."

Dib let out a sigh of relief, his GPA was saved. Mrs. Moody gave him his test, and he flipped open his text book, only to find that most of the questions were easy anyway. Well easy for him, since unlike most kids Dib read non-fiction books instead of those fantasy books most kids waste their time with.

Zim finishes his test in seconds, and goes to turn it in, and Dib is right behind him.

"This is sad." Mrs. Moody said to the rest of the class. "These two children were traumatized and they're done before you!"

Dib went back to his desk, and began to doodle, on his note pad, trying to get his mind off his dreams about a naked Zim. It doesn't work! _'Why can't I get it out of my head?!'_ he screams inwardly, only to actually scream out loud as he notices his note pad is covered in doodles of him, and Zim kissing!

"Dib I really don't care." Mrs. Moody snapped. "But I have to ask; it's the rules. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dib said, ripping the doodle up and stuffing it in his book bag.

"Then shut up!" Mrs. Moody hissed.

Zim snickered. The Dib was still acting weird, but he did enjoy his enemy's suffering.

Dib slammed his head down on his desk _. 'This is a nightmare.'_ He thought.

Suddenly the bell rings, and Zim gets up, he turns and looks at Dib. _'He's still red in the face.'_

Dib was indeed red, and no matter how hard he tried the blush just wouldn't go away.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Zim asked, as their classmates left the room.

"I'm not." Dib answered quickly, and raced out of the room.

Zim growled, this act of Dib's was starting to get really annoying.

* * *

 **[Later at Lunch...]**

"Is school over yet?" Dib asked his sister as he sat down beside her at their usual table.

"Not even close!" Gaz said coldly, as she played her game. Suddenly she stops as she remembers her tone. "Why is everything okay?" She asked.

Dib winced, he knew it took a lot for his sister to be nice to him like this, but he really just wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted to go back to the days where Gaz hated his guts, back to the days where the only thing he wanted to do to Zim was expose him as an alien to the world! However, he was beginning to think that would never happen.

"Dib, I can call our neighbor to come and drive you home if you're not feeling up to this." Gaz said.

"No, it's okay I'm fine, really." Dib lied, looking across the room towards Zim. The Alien menace use to eat alone, now his whole table was filled with wanna be friends.

Zim rolled his eyes, and noticed Dib was staring again.

Dib looks away quickly, blushing.

' _What is up with him lately?!'_ Zim thought. _'He's acting so weird._ _And why does he keep staring!'_

Dib glances his way again, and goes a darker shade of red when he notices Zim is still looking at him.

' _That's it!'_ Zim gets up from his seat and marches over to him.

Dib wants to run, but his limbs go numb.

Zim climbs up onto the table, glaring down at the boy. "WHAT!"

"Nothing." Dib manages to say.

"You keep staring at me!" Zim yells. "If you have a problem with me just come out and say it!"

"It's really nothing." Dib squeaks.

"You're lying to me." Zim says, grabbing him by the shirt, their faces inches apart. "If you don't tell me Dib, I will break our treaty right now and punch you in the face!"

Dib gulps, but says nothing.

Zim growls, and throws the boy to the floor.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Their classmates scream around them.

Zim pounces on top of his enemy and starts punching him in the face. Two of the blows manage to make their mark before Dib starts fighting back, he grabs Zim's wrist, and head butts him. Zim grabs his forehead in pain, while Dib pushes him off. The Irken glares at him as the boy stands up. Dib offers him a hand, to his surprise Zim takes it. Only to punch the boy as he pulls him up to his feet. Blood trickles from Dib's lip.

"Seriously Zim? Really mature." He screams, kicking his enemy in the shins, and then goes for a punch. Zim grabs his hand, and pulls the boy towards him, kicking him in the stomach.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Their classmates continued to chant. Dib falls to the floor.

Zim stands over him, triumphantly; ready to deliver the final blow... When someone grabs him by the arm.

"I thought we told you two no more fighting!" Mrs. Moody said.

"He started it!" Zim exclaimed, pulling his hand away.

"You two come with me now!" Mrs. Moody yelled.

Zim growled, but obeyed, and with some effort Dib got to his feet and followed them down the hall. This is it... They were going to be expelled! The three stop in front of one of the many detention rooms. Mrs. Moody opens the door with a key. "You two will stay in here while I address the principal about your fighting!" she shoves the two boys into the empty room, and locks the door.

"This is all your fault!" Dib snapped as he sat down.

"Me? You started it!" Zim declared.

"You attacked me Zim, we had a treaty: No fighting means no fighting!" Dib argued.

"You were asking for it with all you're staring!" Zim hissed.

"What I can't look in your direction now?" Dib asked.

"You were staring at Zim! Why?" Zim screamed.

"Because I-" Dib stopped blushing once more.

Zim's eyes narrowed, and he kneels beside him. "Okay seriously what is wrong with you?" He asked Dib. "I mean don't get me wrong it was nice at first, but now it's just annoying!"

"I told you it's nothing." Dib mumbled.

"You are lying." Zim said, as he began to crawl closer to Dib. "Do not lie to Zim."

' _Oh God._ ' Dib thought as Zim, got closer, and closer.

"Dib tell Zim..." Zim Whispered.

' _Don't do it!'_ Dib's mind screamed at him. _'Don't do it!'_

"Dib I'm growing impatient." Zim said, stopping in-between Dib's spread out legs.

"I...I" Dib began. _'Don't do it!'_ His mind was begging him now!

"Dib if you don't tell me right now I'll-" Zim froze as Dib's lips smacked into his.

The kiss lasted for a second, and then Dib pulled away, looking at Zim fearfully.

Zim's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Oh God I am so sorry!" Dib exclaimed, expecting to get a beating of a life time for putting his "inferior" lips on Zim's. "I have no idea what came over me! I shouldn't have done that! What is wrong with me?"

Zim is still just staring off into space.

"On no look at you!" Dib exclaimed. "You're freaking out! Oh, why did I do that?" he moaned. "I'm so stupid! I'll never live this down, you'll hold it against me for-"

Suddenly Zim lens in, and presses his lips to Dib's.

Dib stops, blushing harder.

"There now we're even!" Zim said pulling away.

The two pushed back away from each other, and sat beside each other, leaning against the wall.

"So...Why?" Zim asked.

Dib sighed. "I don't know..."

"No shut up!" Zim exclaimed.

Dib obeyed.

"Now tell me: Why did you kiss me!?" Zim demanded.

"I..." Dib sighed again. "I had a weird dream where you and I kissed" he finally admitted.

"So, because you dreamed it, you had to do it?" Zim asked.

"No!" Dib exclaimed. "I mean, maybe I don't know."

Zim smiled. "So, this is why you've been acting weird."

"It's your fault, you started this whole thing." Dib shouted.

"Did I?" Zim mused.

"You touched me there!" Dib exclaimed.

"I thought you said this wasn't about that." Zim said with a laugh. "Did you lie to Zim before?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?!" Dib screamed.

"Of course, I am." Zim admitted. "My greatest foe is completely frazzled all because I touched his-"

"Don't say it!" Dib screamed.

Zim chuckled, but obeyed. "Fine I won't. But for the record if you hadn't been peeking none of this would be happening."

"Well it won't happen again!" Dib screamed. "Remember we're even now!"

Zim's grin grew wider.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Zim!" Dib yelled. "It's not like I wanted to dream about kissing you!"

"So, why did you?" Zim asked smugly.

"I can't control what I dream!" Dib shouted defensively.

"So, all we did was kiss." Zim asked.

Dib went tomato red. "Yes..."

Zim smile grew impossibly wider. "Lier."

"Okay fine it got a little intense." Dib admitted.

"You need to be more specific." Zim jeered.

"Why!" Dib screamed.

"Well you couldn't control your urge to kiss me." Zim pointed out. "How do I know you'll be able to resist the other stuff?"

"Okay." Dib sighed, and with a gulp he said. "We kissed and, undressed each other..."

"And?" Zim said, pressing him to go on.

"Why are you so interested?!" Dib screamed.

"Because I've never seen you act this way before." Zim admitted. "And it's amusing, besides I'm in the dream so I have the right to know."

"Well it's too bad I woke up before we went further!" Dib snapped.

"Define Further?" Zim asked.

"Oh my god, Sex Zim!" Dib exclaimed.

Zim snickers, he knew good, and well what Dib meant about further, he just enjoyed seeing the boy like this. Usually Dib was confident around him, declaring he would defeat him, and fought sometimes to near death to prove it. However, now something had grown a mist Dib couldn't even look him in the eye, and Zim was beginning to realize that if he played his cards right, he could really make this work in his favor.

"You're never going to let me live this, down are you?" Did moaned.

Zim smiled wickedly, "I'm not sure yet." He admitted. Yes, he'd need to do some research on this sex thing. He knew a little from health class last year, at least enough to paint a sickening picture. Zim never understood why humans wanted to be so close to each other that they were actually inside their partners. Irkens never did that, at least not anymore. At first sex was a part of an Irken's natural life style, for they too; naturally reproduced.

However, they soon turn to cloning in hopes of lessening the number of birth defects, though some still participated in sex because they said it was enjoyable. Was it? Zim wasn't sure, sex soon became Taboo, because it was messy, and distracting. In fact, most Smeets now days were brain washed into never even considering sex! _'I need to know more about human affection.'_ He decided. He wasn't exactly thrilled in the idea of doing such things with the Dib, but it was having the desired effect. The Dib was out of his comfort zone, and it was obvious.

Suddenly the door opens breaking him from his thoughts. Mrs. Moody scowls at them.

"Today's your lucky day boys." She said. "The Principal is cutting you some slack cause of what happened on that trip. He also says it's been a long time since you fought."

Dib breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now get out, and get to class!" Mrs. Moody snapped.

The boys obeyed, and begin their journey together down the hall.

"So, I guess the treaty is null and void now?" Zim asked slyly.

"No Zim I can't get expelled, and we almost did!" Dib snapped.

"Okay fine, now that I know why you're staring it won't be a problem." Zim assured him.

"Really?" Dib asked.

"Well duh, I did tell you to tell me or else I'd hit you." Zim said. "If you had just said you liked me I would have done nothing."

"I don't like you Zim! I hate you!" Dib said.

"Really? Then why willingly kiss me?" Zim asked.

"I...I don't know!" Dib shouted.

Zim smiled. "Now Dib it's completely natural to love something as Amazing as me."

"I knew it!" Dib yelled. "I knew you'd never let me live this down!"

"Can you blame me?" Zim asked slyly.

"No, not really." Dib admitted.

Zim chuckled, "You know Dib I think this is the start of a new strategy."

"New Strategy?" Dib asked. "For what?"

"Why for handling my biggest problem." Zim said. "You!"

Dib gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.

No, He didn't like it one bit!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	14. The Start of Something Evil

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's** : So I know you all just want them to do it already, but it doesn't work that way! You've got to build up to these things, enemies just don't have sex with each other out of the blue...or do they? Anyway thanks for reading and please enjoy.

 **PS.** For those who don't remember on the show Gir calls Dib Mary, I'm not sure why he does, but he does.

* * *

 **[After School, at Dib's House]**

His life was over…

Dib fell face first into his bed in utter defeat! "I can't believe I did that!" He screamed into his sheets. What was he thinking? Had he gone completely mental? Dib groaned and turned over, staring at his celling. "He's going to torture me with this forever!" He whined.

After they were let out of the detention room Dib didn't see Zim for the rest of the day, and he wasn't on the bus ride home either! _'He's up to something!'_ he thought. Dib knew this to be true, for the alien only skipped class when he was getting ready for another scheme. _'I can't face him, not after what happened!'_ Dib bit his lip as the moment played in his mind again. Him Kissing Zim, and then even worse Zim Kissing him back!

"There now we're even!"

Dib moisten his lips with his tongue. Zim's mouth didn't feel all weird and gross like he thought an alien mouth might felt. In fact, he was sure it felt like any other kiss would have with a normal human. Dib moaned in frustration as he realized he was still obsessing over Zim sexually. _'I thought kissing him would snap me out of this!'_ He thought.

Apparently, he was wrong! _'Now I've only managed to make it worse!_ '

"Dib it's time for Dinner." Gaz said opening his door.

"I'm not hungry." Dib admitted.

"Are you still mad about this morning with Dad?" She asked.

"No, I'm used to it." Dib said.

"Is it about Zim?" Gaz pressed, joining him on the bed.

"No!" Dib yelled a little too loudly. "I mean of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You've been acting weird around him lately, and you fought in school today in the first time in like forever." She pointed out the obvious.

 _'If she notices, then so does everyone else!'_ Dib panicked. "My life is ruined." He mumbled.

"Is it that bad?" Gaz asked.

Dib sighed, and sat up. He had to get things back to normal around here, and maybe he could start with Gaz. "Look Gaz I appreciate you being nice to me really, but I just want everything to go back to normal." He admitted.

"Oh?" Gaz asked.

"Everyone stares at me." Dib said. "My teachers are taking pity on me. Zim and I are…" he paused. "Well we're in a weird place right now, and you are being extremely too nice to me, and I just want things to be back the way it was."

"Are you sure Dib?" Gaz asked. "Because once I do there is no converting back. I'll stay mean forever!"

"I'm sure." Dib nodded.

"Very well." Gaz said, and then suddenly her features grew dark. "So, you're tired of everyone pitying you?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." Dib said.

"Then fucking grow a pair and show them you're not something to pity!" Gaz screamed.

Dib watched her in shock as she gets up from his bed, only to turn back to him once she go out the door. "How's that?" She asked.

Dib found a smile slipping on his face. "Thanks Gaz."

"Yeah whatever." She said. "Now come eat dinner now, and no I don't care about your feelings, but dad will kill me if I let you starve!"

Dib forced himself to get out of bed, and followed her down stairs where they ate, alone. So now home life was back to normal. _'Now I just have deal with school and…Zim.'_ Dib gulped.

Why?

Because he had a bad feeling that there was no coming back from what he had done. And soon he would discover that he was absolutely right!

* * *

 **[At Zim's Base...]**

Human affection…

It always eluded him! Zim's brow frowned as he looked over his research thoughtfully. On Earth, when two males took part in a relationship together it was called being Gay, which was greatly frowned upon in some parts of the planet. So, both of them were taking part in a taboo of sorts. Zim didn't necessarily want to be in any kind of relationship with the boy at all, but for years he had tried and failed to neutralize the boy as a threat. Now he had something to use, and he needed to waste no time allowing the boy to adjust. Zim continued his research. "Most gay relationships are made up of a submissive role and a dominate role." He read out loud. "Well obviously, I'm the dominate one." He said.

"Relationships are often full of flirting or teasing." Gir read.

"Gir for the last time get off my head!" Zim demanded.

"Master is that why you're mean to Mary?" Gir asked, not moving from his head.

"What?" Zim asked.

"It says here often when a boy picks on a girl that means he likes her." Gir said reading on. "Do you like Mary Master?"

"No Gir, but doing things that would make people think so sure is having a desired effect on the enemy." Zim said thoughtfully.

Gir gasped. "Mary likes you!?"

"Yes, Gir I think he does have some kind of feelings for me, and I plan to use it against him." Zim admitted to his little minion. "I'm just not sure how, I'm not savvy when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"I am!" Gir said.

"Sure, you are Gir." Zim said rolling his eyes.

"No really, I watch romance movies all the time, and they aren't all rated PG either if you know what I mean." Gir said.

"No Gir I don't know what you mean and that is the problem here!" Zim snapped.

"Well what does he do?" Gir asked.

"DO?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, how do you know he likes you?" Gir asked.

"Well for one thing he kissed me!" Zim said.

"Mary kissed you?" Gir exclaimed.

"Yes, it was weird." Zim admitted.

"Weird in a good way, or in a bad way?" Gir asked.

"Well it didn't make me sick." Zim admitted.

"Good, what else."

"He keeps blushing when I look at him." Zim said.

"That's good, it means he likes you." Gir said.

"I knew it!" Zim exclaimed.

"What else." Gir asked.

"Well he stares a lot, and he said he dreamed about use having…um" Zim pauses looking unsure if he should go on.

"Having what?" Gir pressed him.

"Sex." Zim said.

"Oh so he's attracted to you sexually, not cause he has real feelings for you." Gir realized.

"There a difference?" Zim asked.

"Yep, what you want to do is tease him." Gir said.

"How?" Zim asked.

"I don't know." Gir said. "I'm better with the romance stuff myself."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Well at least I know its base of a sexual drive. Now I don't have to pretend to like or love him." He gaged at the thought, and continued his research. It didn't take him long to come across a familiar word. "Gir, Fuck is another word for Sex?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep!" Gir agreed.

"Oh, Now I get why he turned red." Zim said.

"Why who turned red?" Gir asked.

"Dib said something to me and what I said back made him turn red." Zim said, looking over more research.

"What he say?" The computer brain asked.

"Um?" Zim asked.

"What Mary say master?" Gir repeated.

"Oh he said fuck you. Or something like that." Zim said casually, not really listening.

"And what did you say?" The computer brain pressed.

"Oh uh, you know I heard that phrase before, so I just repeat the normal response to it which is: name the time and place." Zim said, still not paying attention.

"Sir, you did it." The computer brain stated.

"Did what." Zim asked not getting it.

"You tease the Dib sexually." The computer brain said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah I suppose I did-" Zim paused as if getting it for the first time. "That's all it is, saying filthy things."

"Pretty much." The computer brain told him.

"Humans are such animals." Zim said in disgust. "So filthy! However, for the sake of the mission I will keep pushing it with Dib, after all it seems to be the only thing that stops him in his tracks."

"This won't end well" The computer brain warned. "The Tallest will not be pleased."

"The Tallest will not find out, besides it's not like they ever call!" Zim snapped.

"You think they've lost faith in you?" The computer brain asked.

"Worse." Zim admitted. "I'm beginning to wonder if they ever had faith in me in the first place."

"You did royally screw up." The computer brain pointed out.

Zim sighed, the truth was he had caught on to the Tallest true feelings about him a long time ago, which was one of the reason why he no longer bothered to call them. But he'd prove his worth to them. One day the Tallest would realize how much they needed him, and how much they needed the Earth! Until then he would continue his mission. Zim flips a switch on his controls and some surveillance screens pull up images of inside Dib's house. His eyes narrowed on his foe who was busily eating his evening meal.

"I will defeat you Dib." He swore. "Even if that means I must commit a thousand taboos, I will win." He chuckled. "I will make myself your weakness, and then you will no longer have the will to fight against me!"

Yes, soon Dib would be powerless to stop him, and then all the Earth would belong to Zim!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...


	15. What is Normal Anyways?

What is Normal Anyways?

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's** : So we're still beating around the bush here, but don't lose hope! This isn't some Porn without a plot people! As always I thank you for reading, please enjoy!

* * *

 **(The Next day!)**

 **[Location: Bus Stop]**

 _'Okay Dib today everything goes back to normal!_ ' He thought to himself, as he got onto the bus. "Hey everyone I saw Big Foot last night!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Dib sit down and stop being so weird!" Zita exclaimed.

"Yeah stop being so crazy!" Trina shouted.

"Yes that's right!" Dib exclaimed. "I am Crazy!"

"Dib sit down before I exchange you for a wereskunk!" Gaz growled.

Dib sat down in his usual seat, smiling widely! "Isn't this great Gaz?" he exclaimed. "Everyone hates me again!"

"And you're happy?" Gaz asked.

"No I'm miserable!" Dib said happily. "And that's great, because it's how I usually am!"

Gaz shook her head. "Whatever."

"Yes!" Dib exclaimed at her reaction. "Everything is as it should be!" Or so he thought.

"Morning Dib." Everyone on the bus seemed to freeze in shock as Zim sat down beside Dib... IN THE SAME SEAT!

"Did, did you just call me Dib?" Dib asked dumbly.

"Why yes I did." Zim smirked wickedly. "That is your name isn't it?"

"But you never call me that!" Dib exclaimed. "And we don't sit together!"

Gaz laughed at his misery. "So much for a normal day." she teased.

"Oh I'm sorry Dib." Zim said, his evil smile growing impossibly wider. "But if you wanted things to stay normal than you shouldn't have crossed that line yesterday."

And just like that Dib's quest for normal went out the window. Dib bit his lip, just being near him was enough to get him nervous.

"Why do look so tiered Dib?" Zim asked. "Did you not sleep, Afraid to have another one of those dreams?"

Dib blushed, as their bus mates begin to whisper. In all honesty he had not slept the night before, and it was for that very reason, he didn't want to have another erotic dream of Zim. "Zim please don't do this." he whispered.

"You started it." Zim warned. "Besides, I like you better this way." he admitted. "So nervous, and unsure."

"This won't stop me from exposing you." he whispered.

"Oh?" Zim's brow rose. "But don't you see Dib, it already has."

He knew the Irken was right, for nearly four weeks now Dib had done nothing to expose Zim, he avoided his enemy, and stayed out of his way. "You'll see!" Dib argued. "Everything goes back to normal today!"

"Nope." Zim mused. "This is the new normal Dib, and I assure you it's about to get a lot worse."

Dib gulped, he didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. Zim had that look on his face, the one that meant everything was going exactly how he wanted it to. Dib was already playing right into his sick little game. _'No everything goes back to normal!'_ He declared to himself. "Zim's an Alien!" He screamed.

"Not this again." Zita said. "Honestly Dib the guy saved your life and this is how you repay him?"

Dib bit his lip feeling guilty for a moment, Zim had rescued him, but he was still the enemy.

"It's okay Zita." Zim said. "Dib's in denial, he wants to pretend nothing happened, but it did! Didn't it Dib?"

Dib turns scarlet red, but still manages to glare Zim down. "You'll see Zim, this plan of yours will fail, just like all the rest!"

Zim simply snickered, and said. "Not this time worm, this time I have you right where I want you!" The bus pulls into the school, and the doors open. The bus begins to empty, but Zim refuses to move out of Dib's way.

"Move Zim!" Dib snapped.

"No, I want to give you something first." Zim said waiting for the bus to empty completely.

"Zim I said-" Dib froze as Zim's lips collided with his briefly, his eyes widen.

"Have a great day Dib." Zim whispered, before he turned to leave.

Dib stood frozen on that bus for several minutes, even after Zim was long gone. That Green lizard had kissed him! AGAIN! Dib couldn't help but lick his lips, they tasted like Zim. Oh god he knew how Zim tasted!

"Hey kid you going to get off the bus or what?" The bus driver asked.

Dib turned another shade of red. Had he seen? Oh God the driver's pale face told the whole story, HE HAD! Dib turns another shade of red, and races off the bus and into the school, he wanted to get away, but how could he? He and Zim, had first period together!

Dib zoomed down the hall, and into the nearest bathroom where he imminently splashed water on his face. "This can't be happening!" He whispered, placing both hands on the sink for support. But it was! Zim was using his own hormones against him! And worse of all: It was working! Dib could feel the tightness in his pants growing, his palms sweating, his mouth watering. He knew this was bad, but it wasn't like he could turn off his hormones! "What am I going to do?" he whispered.

On any normal day, Dib would have had the answer in a heartbeat, but for the first time ever he had no idea what he was going to do next!

And that fact scared him… A Lot!

* * *

 **[Back with Zim...]**

The look on his enemy's face when he left was so priceless, that Zim couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably as he walked down the hall of the high school. Never in all their years of rivalry had Zim seen his enemy so poled! With a single kiss to the lips, he practically brought the little worm to his knees.

' _This is going to be a lot easier than I thought.'_ Zim admitted to himself. Still he knew sooner or later Dib would grow immune to his kisses. Yes, the Irken knew that he would have to steadily pick up the tempo on this little game of theirs. This of course brought a certain danger into question, if the Tallest ever found out about this little taboo of his he could be ruined! Still all other plans had failed, and now that he finally he had results.

Zim was willing to risk punishment for taking part in such forbidden acts, after all an Invader had to be willing to do anything for the sake of the mission. Even if it meant fraternizing with the enemy! Zim chuckled finally he had a full proof plan, and with Dib running around like a chicken with its head cut off; nothing would stand in his way.

Zim was finally going to win… And nothing could stop him now!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	16. Playing A Dangerous Game

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** So the game begins! I am so happy right now! I just love getting lost in my own stories. Anyway thank you for reading, and please enjoy!

* * *

 **[1st Period History class]**

 **(Back with Dib...)**

His life was now a living hell!

Dib bit his lip as Zim walked into class, and sat down beside him, as if nothing out of the norm had just happened only moments ago!

He really did his best not to look in the enemy's direction, but he soon lost the battle, and chanced a glance, only to find the monster's eyes glued on him.

Zim smirked, and open licked his lips eying Dib knowingly. Dib goes red for at least the one hundredth in the pass 24 hours.

Zim's smirk widens, he has the Dib right where he wants him! And worse of all Dib knows it! However, that small fact does little to help the young teen shake this new hold that his enemy now had over him.

"Alright class today we will be starting a new Unit." Mrs. Moody snapped. Dib forced himself to focus on the teacher, it wasn't easy, but he managed.

"Open your books to page 204, and begin reading silently to yourselves." Mrs. Moody ordered. "You will be quizzed on this!"

Dib pulls out his text book, and begins his assignment; trying to say focused, but to his dismay it doesn't take long for the enemy to pull his attention back to him. "OW!" Dib shots as a wadded up piece of paper hits him in the head. He looked to Zim glaring.

The alien just waved.

Dib growled and straighten out the paper, he then wrote something on it and wadded it back up, before throwing it back at Zim.

Zim opens the letter, and reads it.

 _Dear Zim,_

 _Go fuck yourself!_

 _-Dib_

Zim smiled, he could use this! He scribbles out part of the message, and replaces it with new words, before he wades it back up, and throws it back at Dib.

Dib growls as the paper hits his head again.

He opens it, and soon turns tomato red as he reads the new message.

 _Dear Zim,_

 _Please fuck me!_

 _-Dib_

Dib bit his lip as images of Zim doing just that clouded his mind, he tries to bat them away, he knows this is what the alien menace wants, but he just can't shake it. He can't seem to get the upper hand on his emotions, he can't stop his body from responding to every tease, and gestor!

Zim smiles cruelly, satisfied with his work, The Dib was practically already eating out of his hand, and he had barley started their little game. However if he was truly being honest with himself, then he would admit that he was enjoying himself. He loved having the Dib so vulnerable so helpless! It gave him such a buzz to know that he had that kind of effect on his enemy.

Dib forces himself to turn back to his work, it isn't easy!

He wants this all too just go away, that he could just go back in time and make it to where he never kissed Zim!

But he couldn't!

No he was stuck in this awful mess, a mess that he created! How could he have been so stupid? How could he allow Zim to get through his defenses so easily?

' _All he did was touch me, and now I can't stop!'_ He thought to himself. It had to be some kind of weird alien heat, or drug!

That's when it hit him.

' _Did Zim drug me? Had he been planning this the whole time?'_

' _No that would mean he was behind the ship wrench, it would mean he chose a deserted beach on purpose!'_

Dib wanted to believe that he was wrong, that there was no way Zim planed the whole thing, but the more he thought about it the more it made since.

After all, he'd never have sexual feelings for such an ugly green monster, so that had to be the answer! Right?

Dib jumps at the sound of the bell.

"Why so jumpy Dib?" Zim sneered.

"You planned everything didn't you?" Dib whispered.

"What?" Zim asked.

"The Ship wrench, saving me; you planned it!" Dib pointed accusingly.

"Did I?" Zim asked. Of course he really hadn't planned it at all, but he was out to mess with Dib's head.

"And you drugged me so I'd have that dream!" he shouted, there was no need to whisper now, the class room was empty; even Mrs. Moody had left at the sound of the bell, no doubt to fill up her coffee cup over at the teacher's lounge.

"Oh I see." Zim smirked. "You think I did this to you."

"YOU DID!" Dib screamed.

"Sorry Dib, as much as I'd love to take credit for this scheme, I can't. It was all you!" Zim mused, stepping closer.

Dib backed away, into the wall… Big mistake, now he was cornered!

Zim walked right up to him, their faces inches apart, his hands touched the wall on either side of his head, boxing him in. "You did this all by yourself."

"No you-" Dib began, but Zim cut him off, by leaning his body into Dib's. Dib froze, every inch of them was now touching the other.

Zim licked his lips as he looked down on his enemy, Dib's eyes were wide with fear, as they should be, but Zim could also see the small hint of excitement, as well as feel the bulge in the boy's pants; pressing up against him.

He smiled, and took that bulge in his hand, squeezing lightly. "You did all of this by yourself Dib." He whispered in his ear. "And who could blame you, after all who wouldn't want someone as amazing as me?"

Dib's breath hitched at his touched, he knows he only has one card to play so he plays it. "You said this was against the rules!" Dib hissed, trying not to lean into the enemy's touch; trying being the key word. "Your leaders will have you killed for this."

"An invader must do whatever it takes to secure their victory." Zim whispered darkly. "And even if they do kill me, your planet will still fall to the Armada!"

And just like that his only threat went out the window…

Zim began to rub against the bulge knowingly, he had read enough about human sex organs to know that this would drive Dib crazy.

Dib stiffened a moan. _'Since when did he get so savvy about sex?'_ Then it hits him _, 'That's where he was all yesterday, that sick jerk!'_

Zim chuckled, the Dib hadn't notice but he had started rutting up against his hand eagerly. "You're making this too easy Worm." He whispers.

Dib pushes him away with all his might, it's not easy, and he misses the alien's touch, the moment it's gone.

Zim backs up a couple of inches, smiling impossibly wider. "See you at lunch Dib." He whispered, before walking away.

Dib falls to the floor, his legs giving out the moment he's out of sight.

His pants are impossibly tighter than before, and he isn't sure he has the will to get back up. "This is really bad." He whispered, but truth was; the young teen didn't know the half of it!

* * *

 **[Later at Lunch...]**

 **(Back with Dib...)**

Why did the universe hate him so much?

Dib couldn't help but flinch slightly as the source of his discomfort decided to sit at his table. "Why are you doing this to me?" he whined.

"Dib I have no idea what you're talking about." Zim mused.

Dib winced, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, it had taken him all morning to recover from what happened in first period, and now Zim looked like he was ready to continue his conquest. Okay perhaps conquest was the wrong word to use, Dib moaned at the thought of being conquered by Zim.

"Okay what the hell is going on between you two?" Gaz snapped looking up from her game. "Don't get me wrong, when it was just Dib being bothered it was funny, but now you're bothering me too Zim."

"Dib kissed me." Zim said so openly as if he could careless who knew. Dib turned ghostly white.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Gaz snapped.

"It's his fault Gaz, he put me on some alien sex drug!" Dib argued.

"I told you Dib, I did no such thing." Zim mused. "All this sexual attraction towards me is all you're doing."

Gaz nearly threw up all over her game slave. "You're sexually attracted to him!"

"NO!" Dib screamed, feeling like he was going to die!

"He's lying!" Zim teased. "Hell we just made out in first period!"

"No you harassed me in first period!" Dib screamed!

Gaz looked to her brother, than to Zim, than back to her brother. Then she seems to nod to herself.

"What?" Dib asked.

"I should have seen this coming!" Gaz said rolling her eyes. "I should have known your obsession would lead to this." she said getting up.

"Gaz please don't leave, it's what he wants!" Dib, begged, but Gaz got up and walked away, looking rather disgust with her brother.

Zim smiled as his plan of getting himself alone with Dib worked out perfectly.

"I hate you!" Dib said sourly.

"And I hate you more!" Zim mused. They stared each other down for a long moment, Dib was the first to break the silence.

"So this is your plan Zim?" he asked. "You really think embarrassing me in front of my sister is going to give you the Earth?"

"It's called isolating ones Target." Zim said simply. "Now you're all alone, with me!"

"I can handle you." Dib argued.

"Can you?" Zim asked. "Cause as of lately you my little enemy have been quiet absent."

"Then why haven't you taken advantage of that already!" Dib exclaimed.

"Planning takes time Dib." Zim said simply, "You see I haven't exactly decided what I want to do to your world as of late, but keeping you from exposing me while I'm scheming isn't exactly a bad idea!"

"Yeah well it stops right now!" Dib declared. "I'm done with this game of yours Zim."

"Too bad I'm not." Zim said with a smile.

"You're enjoying this way too much!" Dib argued.

"Am I?" Zim snickered. "Well perhaps you should make it less enjoyable for me."

"Like how?" Dib snapped.

"How about trying to make it more of a challenge, I mean honestly Dib I'm barley trying." Zim teased.

"You know I'm not hungry anymore!" Dib stated, getting up from his seat, he half expected Zim to get up and follow him, but to his relief the Alien just watched him go. Dib sighed, he had to get a handle on this situation and fast! _'He's not going to intimidate me anymore!'_ he decided. _'I'm going to expose him tonight!'_

Zim smiled as he watched him go, he knew that look on the boy's face, and it's the one he got when Dib was planning to break into his base and expose him, or at least try to expose him. _'Go head and come Dib, but I assure you, you'll come to regret that decision.'_

Yes, soon the Dib threat would be completely neutralized, and then the entire planet would be at his mercy!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	17. Cat and Mouse

Cat and Mouse

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim Author's Note's: chapter 18 here we go!

 **BTW:** For those of you who miss the crazy, not so smart Gir, he's back in this chapter just like I promised.

 **PS:** I got permission from Roxie Divine to use this Chapter from her story, she will leave a confirmation review.

* * *

 **[Later that day...]**

Seventh Period...

It was the only class besides first period that Zim, and Dib had together. Dib's eyes narrowed on Zim, ever since Lunch he had been plotting his scheme. Once school let out, he'd get off the bus at his house, get ready, than he would go to Zim's with a camera, and expose him! It was the perfect plan! Dib's eye brow rose, class was almost over, but Zim had done nothing to pester him throughout the entire science lesson.

Zim smiled as Dib gave him another couscous look, ignoring the boy now, would most defiantly leave the dirt child scratching his head in confusion! Yes, that was the plan here, to keep the Dib-thing guessing.

"Now class before the bell rings." Mrs. Wade said, drawling Dib's attention away from Zim in an instant. "I would like to remind you that this weekend is our Annual masquerade ball, and all of you have agreed to attend."

"I never agreed to this!" Zim exclaimed.

"Yes you did Zim!" Mrs. Wade screamed.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim shouted.

Mrs. Wade pushed a red button on her desk, and suddenly the chalk board turns into one big TV screen, the screen pulls up a video from last Tuesday.

"Zim? Will you be joining us for the dance next weekend?" Mrs. Wade's voice asked from the TV Footage.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Zim responded, not really paying attention!

Mrs. Wade turned off the TV.

"Why would you record that?" Zim said. "Seriously what is with teachers and recording everything we say!"

"Ha you have to go to the stupid dance!" Dib laughed out loud.

"If I have to go then you are too worm!" Zim hissed.

"Nope I'd never go in a million years!" Dib laughed.

"You are going!" Mrs. Wade snapped.

"What I didn't agree to this!" Dib exclaimed.

"Yes you did!" Mrs. Wade turned the TV back on, and continued playing the footage.

It shows Dib staring at Zim, awkwardly.

"How about you Dib?" Mrs. Wade voice said on the screen.

"What?" Dib asked looking away from Zim, and towards the camera.

"Are you going to the dance next weekend?" Mrs. Wade asked, still off screen.

"Uh yeah sure I guess so." Dib said, his eyes wondering back to Zim.

Mrs. Wade turns off the TV yet again.

"HA!" Zim exclaimed.

"I only agreed because someone has to keep you in check!" Dib shouted, that was of course the real reason why Dib had agreed, but with all the current chaos he had honestly forgotten the dance entirely.

"Silence!" Mrs. Wade snapped. "You will all go, and that is final, and you will wear costumes, it is a masquerade ball after all!"

The bell rings.

Dib's eyes narrow at his enemy once more, it was time to put his plan into motion. "See you tomorrow Dib." Zim said as they left the school.

"You're not ridding the bus?" Dib asked.

"Nope, I think I'll walk today." Zim said. "In less you want me to ride home with you."

Dib blushed. "Nope I'm fine!" He exclaimed, running onto the bus before the lizard could change his mind.

Zim chuckled, he almost regret deciding to walk, but he honestly wanted Dib to try and stop him, he needed to see how much his previous actions would hinder the boy's efforts; or if it actually would at all! Yes, this was his chance to put his plan to the test, for if it proved to fell, than Zim might have to add some more sexual tension to the situation. He knew sooner or later he'd have to go further, than just groping, and kissing, but the thought of having full blown sex with the boy sickened him greatly. After all sex couldn't really feel as good as everyone said it does.

Could it?

* * *

 **(Dib's House...)**

Dib jumped out of the bus doors, and raced for his room, he had to get ready! "Dib..."

Dib stops at the bottom of the stairs, his father is home, and sitting on the couch. "Not now dad, I have to go." Dib said.

"Dib please." Membrane says, "I know you're still angry with me, but my friends from the university are coming this weekend and I am hoping you will consider going there after you graduate."

Dib groaned, he had decided long ago that he wasn't going to college, after all there were no classes that studied the Paranormal.

Of course, he hadn't got around to telling his father this news. "I just want to review what to say around them." Membrane went on.

"Sorry dad, I have to run, well go over it tonight okay?" Dib said grabbing his camera, and racing back out the door.

Membrane sighed, "Where did I go wrong?" he wondered.

* * *

 **[Moments later...]**

 **(Zim's House...)**

Dib had crept off to Zim's house as quiet as a mouse with his camera in hand.

He was going to get him this time; he had to! It was the only way he could stop the madness! He knew Zim was working on a new scheme, he had said so himself so all he had to do was catch him in the act. It shouldn't be too hard… after all, Zim was always up to something, and with this new disguise Zim would never notice him.

Zim looked out his window and froze. "That's odd; I don't remember having a bush in my yard." Zim watched in shock as the bush began to move slowly towards his window. Zim smiled as he began to realize what was going on. The Dib-Worm was here to spy on him! He laughed. "Well then, let's give him something to spy on, shall we?"

Dib crept slowly past the window and towards Zim's back door; he could hear Zim's evil laughter. "Now, Gir, with this weapon of destruction I will destroy them all!"

Dib suddenly jumped out of his bush. This was it this was the moment of truth! He pressed the record button on his camera and burst through the door and yelled. "Ha, Zim! I caught you now! I've caught you red-handed doing... Laundry?" Dib froze to see Zim throwing his clothes into the washing machine. "But you… you said… I heard you… you-" Dib stammered.

Zim smiled as he turned on the wash. "Seriously Dib; you are making this way too easy! I mean, a bush mysteriously appears in my own yard and you think I wouldn't notice?!"

"You won't win this. Zim! I will expose you!" Dib declared.

"Yeah, because you've been so good at proving to the world of my evil before, haven't you?" Zim laughed, crossing his arms. "Face it, Dib; you've got nothing. You never do."

Dib growled in frustration. Zim's smile widens as he approaches his enemy. Dib takes a couscous step back, but Zim pursues him, still, and before he knows it Dib is trapped, against another wall with Zim only inches away from his face.

"You know you could just surrender." Zim mused.

"So you can what? Denigrate me, and get it over with?" Dib screamed.

"No..." Zim whispered into his ear. "I told you Dib, you will live to see me take over this stupid mud ball."

"You'll never win!" Dib vowed.

"Yes I will." Zim said, pressing his lips to his.

Dib froze, but this time the kiss doesn't stun him as much as the last time. He manages to push Zim away. "See Zim I told you this plan wouldn't work!"

Zim smiled, holding Dib's camera triumphantly. "Oh but it has!" he said with a dark chuckle; lifting it up over his head.

"Don't you dare!" Dib warned.

Zim throws it on the ground, and stomps on it. The camera shatters.

"That was my only camera!" Dib exclaimed.

"Good" Zim said with a smile. "Now I think you should be punished for breaking and entering into my home again. Gir, do it now!" Zim ordered.

"Do what?" Dib asked. He froze as Gir pointed a laser at him. Time seemed to slow down as the laser was fired.

Zim laughed as it hit its target.

Dib screamed, expecting to feel pain, but he felt nothing. What was going on? Zim looked at Dib; nothing happened. "Gir, you broke the laser!" He yelled.

"What was it supposed to do?" Dib asked, but… he didn't say it. He SUNG it.

Zim stared at Dib in shock.

"What the... Zim what did you do to meeee?!" Dib put his hand over his mouth in pure horror.

Zim fell on the floor, rolling around in laughter.

"This isn't funny, Ziiiiim!" Dib sang with rage. "What did you dooo?!"

"It was supposed to shrink your head to the size of a pea for a couple of hours," Zim said through laughs as he got to his knees, trying to get up. "But if you ask me, this is a much more amusing fate!" He burst out into more laughter as he got to his feet.

"Change me back now; make this stop!" Dib sung.

"It will wear off soon, Dib-Worm, which is more mercy then you ever deserved."

"You won't get away with this Ziiiim!"

"Uh, yeah, I think I already have." Zim moved to push the boy out the door, but Dib blocked his path.

"I can see the things you're doing, and you may think that I'm naive, but when I get the goods on you they'll finally believe!" Dib sang with confidence.

Zim just rolled his eyes. "Please tell me this isn't going to turn into some musical!"

"They say it's all just drama," Dib sung, "but every bubble's got to pop! They're gonna see just what you're doing, and then you're finally gonna have to stop!"

"It is! NOOOOOO!" Zim put his hand to his head in embarrassment as Gir began to dance and sing with Dib. That's it! This was the last time he let Gir hold on to any of the weapons!

"Don't think you're gonna win this time cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you!" Dib kept on singing, suddenly caught in the moment. If he had to be tortured by this then by God he was going to torture Zim with him! "I'll get ya! Yeah! I'll get ya!" He and Gir sang together, "and when I do you're gonna be BUSTED!"

"Busted!" Gir echoed.

"I'm gonna put the hurt on you! Ya you better believe me when I say that I'm finally gonna get the dirt on you!"

Zim crossed his arms suddenly, amused by Dib's words. "Oh really? You think you can finally catch me in the act? As if, pathetic Huuooman!"

"You're busted!" Dib went on as he circled around him.

"Busted!" Gir echoed as he followed Dib around the room.

"Hey, whose side are you on?!" Zim yelled at Gir.

"Yeah, They're finally gonna see the light, this is how it's gonna be when they find out that I was always right you're busted!"

"Busted!"

Zim pushed past them and headed out the front door, he didn't care where he was going, he was just trying to get away from them both, but Dib was determined to make Zim pay.

And, well… Gir was just having too much fun to stop so he followed Dib as he continued to sing.

"There's a new cop on the beat, and I'm bringing down the heat! My eyes are wise to all your lies, cause you're not that discreet."

"Oh, but I can fool your entire planet!" Zim bragged. He wasn't about to let the Dib-Monkey see him sweat under his little song, with its rhyming words… that's all it was; just words.

"I don't care what you've heard, cause there's one six letter word and it's gonna set me free!" Dib kept on singing.

"Gonna set me free!" Gir laughed; this was fun! "It starts with a 'B'!"

"Starts with a 'B'!"

"It goes B-U-S-T-E-D, you are BUSTED!" Dib suddenly blocked his path. "I'm gonna put the hurt on yooouu! Ya you better believe me when I say that I'm finally gonna get the dirt on you! You're BUSTED! Yeah don't you think you're gonna win this time!"

"You're busted!" Gir screamed with joy. "Seriously Gir! Stop singing!" Zim demanded.

"Yeah, They're finally gonna see your lies!" Dib couldn't stop himself as he and Gir began to dance around him. "Oh I'm gonna drop a dime on you!"

"I'll get ya! Yeah! I'll get ya!" Gir chanted.

Zim felt like he was going to explode; he suddenly saw a Taxi come into view. It was his only chance! If he could just get to it he'd be free of this extremely un-cool, ridiculous madness! He began to run, but Dib and Gir ran after him, still singing. "And when I do you're gonna be busted!"

"Busted!"

"Yeah they're finally gonna see the light! This is how it's gonna be when they find out that I was always right!"

Zim didn't even slow down as the Taxi came to a halt in front of them and opened the door. He got in, slammed the door, and gave the driver a wad of money. "Take me as far away from that child as possible!" Zim exclaimed.

The Driver nodded, and zoomed off.

Zim, relaxes breathing heavily. Thank the Tallest! The madness was over! He looked out his window as the taxi began to pull away.

Dib stood there on the street and as he watched the Taxi drive off, as he and Gir exclaimed one final line. "You are BUSTED!" Dib suddenly clears his throat. "Hey my voice is back to normal." He said.

"Let's sing it again!" Gir exclaimed.

Dib suddenly looked at him with a look of disbelief, and then his look suddenly turned to horror as Gir took out the laser again. Dib ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the crazy robot that was about to shoot him yet again.

Gir watched him go, then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well; more for me!" He said as he pointed the laser at himself it fired. Suddenly, Gir's head shrunk to the size of a pea. "Ooooohhh… so that's what it's supposed to do!" Gir said, then he ran off screaming. "Look at my head! My head! MY HEAD!"

* * *

 **( **Following Dib...)****

Dib continued running for his life, for all he knew, the monster could be right behind him, thankfully he made it home without insistent.

"So how'd you're date with Zim go?" Gaz asked, from the couch.

"It wasn't a date!" Dib snapped. "We're not dating Gaz!"

"Then why did you kiss him?" Gaz asked. "You did kiss him right?"

"Um..." Dib bit his lip.

"That's why you've been acting weird around him isn't it?" Gaz pressed on.

"Okay fine yes I kissed him!" Dib admitted. "And before you ask, No I don't know why it just happened!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Gaz asked.

"I don't know." Dib admitted. "Zim keeps using it against me, and it's really hindering my efforts." he admitted. "Anyway I think I'll go hide in my room before dad finds out I'm back."

"You haven't told him yet?" Gaz asked.

Dib shook his head.

"Dib dad has been trying to get this interview for you all year, and you didn't have the common courtesy to tell him you're not even planning to go to college!"

"Gaz I can't talk right now." Dib said. "If dad asks I'm still at Zim's."

"Fine but you owe me for covering for you." Gaz warned.

Dib nodded before retreating up the stairs, he goes to his room, and locks his door before face planting into his bed. "I hate my life." He whispered.

Unfortunately for him however, his life was about to get a lot worse!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	18. The Point Of No Return

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Hi guys, I know some of you were expecting a sex scene in the last chapter, and I totally disappointed you! But I promise, it's coming!

JUST NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! HA HA HA!

* * *

 **[Back with Zim...]**

 **(Zim's House...)**

He was about to venture into uncharted territory.

It had taken Zim hours to find anything on Irken mating, their race hadn't done it in so long he himself, had no idea where to begin, and since it was Taboo he was honestly surprised he found anything on the subject at all. 'Irken males can secrete a slick, sweet tasting substance from the tips of their lekku.' Zim read to himself. 'This substance is used to eliminate any pain from the mating experience, it works like a drug to allow the mate to only feel pleasure, it is also known to intensify the need to mate…Warning: A male should chose his mate wisely, for once the chosen mate has ingested the substance the ingestor will never stop wanting the owner of said substance...'

"So I do have some kind Alien heat drug…" Zim said out loud in wonder. "Perhaps I can use this substance to make the Dib more cooperative."

"Sir if you do this there is no going back." The Brain interrupted him. "If the Tallest find out, or worse if HE finds out-"

"Enough computer!" Zim snapped. "I have exhausted every other avenue with this child, besides being reduced to a lowly little sex slave happens to be one of the greatest insults as far as humans are concerned."

"You're risking too much, and for what? A planet the Tallest don't even want!" The Computer Brain lectured.

"The Tallest simply do not see how valuable the planet is, but I know it's worth, and soon they will too! I just have to tame that annoying Earth monkey, and all will be as it should be!"

"Sir…" The Computer Brain pauses as Zim reaches for his left antenna and begins to rub it with his fingers. Zim moans, almost instantly.

"Wow this…this actually feels kind of good." He admitted purring slightly.

"Master this won't end well, we stopped such acts for a reason." The Computer Brain tried to reason with him. "It's distracting, and disgusting!"

Zim was no longer listening, he was too busy lost in the feeling of pleasure, rubbing his antenna had created. 'This isn't so bad.' He realized, 'I wouldn't mind someone doing this to me.' He admitted to himself. He purred more loudly this time as pink substance began to leak from the tip of his lekku, he continued to rub it as he reached for a vile with his other hand. He then used the test tube to collect as much of the substance as possible. He wasn't sure if it would affect Dib the same way, but if it did then theoretically it would turn him into putty at his feet.

Zim smiled. "Yes this will surely render him defenseless!" he said holding the test tube up for all to see. "All I have to do is get him to ingest it!"

"Yes, cause he'll totally eat anything you give him!" The Computer Brain said sarcastically.

"No you're right, he wouldn't, plus I don't know if this will actually work." Zim looked to his clock. The Time 7:30 PM flashed back at him. "Say it's about Dinner time at the Dib's now!" Zim exclaimed. "Computer I'll be out, don't wait on me!"

The Computer Brain simply watched him go, without uttering a word, after all there was only so many warnings a brain could make!

* * *

 **(Dib's House...)**

"Dib come eat your stupid Dinner!" Gaz screamed up the stairs, than after pausing she said. "Don't worry Dad isn't home anymore!" Her last sentence seemed to hit home, as seconds later Dib is mopping down the stairs.

"I'm not really hungry," he admitted sitting down at the table.

"I don't care." Gaz hissed, she's too busy yelling at him to notice the robotic spider that is dumping a pink looking substance all over Dib's meal. "But if dad finds out you starved to death he'll kill me!" She says grabbing the plate, and placing it before her brother.

Dib took a spoonful, and bit into it, half-heartedly. His eyes widen "Wow Gaz this is great! What's in it?" "What I usually put in my spaghetti meals." Gaz answered.

"Well you did something different because this taste better than usual." Dib said, wolfing it down. His food, tasted almost sweet, but not in an over powering way. "Did you put sugar in it or something?"

"No Why?" Gaz asked. "Mine seems sweet." Dib told her.

"Maybe the tomato I used for yours was too ripe." Gaz said thoughtfully. "Maybe…" Dib agreed. "Well no matter it tasted good!" he said finishing his plate. "Okay whatever." Gaz said, giving him her famous you're annoying me look.

"Well I think I'm going to go back to my room." Dib said with a yawn. "Good night Gaz."

"You can't avoid dad forever Dib." Gaz warned. "Those university guys are coming weather you want them to or not."

"I know." Dib said, starting up the stairs. "But I can't deal with dad's 'I wish my son was more like me.'

Bull right now!"

"Fine." Gaz said giving in. "Good night Dib." "Night" Dib mumbled, and retreated to his room.

Zim watched from outside his enemy's bedroom window in utter disappointment, as the Earth monkey stripped off his shirt, and tucked himself into bed. "Well that was a waste of my time." He sighed. "Maybe it doesn't work on humans." He shrugged. "Well back to square one." He said before using his PAK legs to climb back own to the ground, and towards his base.

Dib moaned, in his sleep, as his dreams begun to twist into something more heated. Dib moans loudly as his enemy grinds up against his naked body once again. He's had this dream, before, but he doesn't try to end it, doesn't force himself to wake up! Their bodies are exposed, unclothes, as the two enemies grind up against each other on Dib's bed! It's sickening, and yet Dib groans, and begs for more. "Zim please stop teasing me."

"I'll stop when I'm good and ready." Zim said firmly, but there was laughter in his eyes. He was enjoying this!

Dib squirmed beneath him, wanting more.

"You love being mine don't you Dib." Zim whispered in his ear.

Dib doesn't answer, but he doesn't need to; they both already know... He did love it, he loved the thrill of doing naughty things with this monster. "Zim please." He moaned.

"Well since you asked so sweetly." Zim mused. "I'll put you out of your misery." And with those words fresh on Dib's mind, the Irken lined his member up with the boy's entrance, and thrust all the way in.

Dib moans loudly, both in his dream, and real life, as his enemy thrusts in and out of him mercilessly. He screams as the pleasure builds up inside of him. "Zim I'm so close…" he whispers. "Please make me-" he doesn't finish the sentence before he's coming violently, moaning his enemy's name loudly.

Zim's climax soon follows.

Dib groans loudly as the alien's seed fills him. "More!" he whispers.

The Irken chuckles. "Good boy…"

Dib jumps up in his bed, his member is impossibly hard, he moans. "Why can't I stop dreaming about him?" he screamed, trying to get up, only to fall back down on the bed. He cursed silently, he was too needy to move, he closed his eyes willing the feeling to go away; it's helpless. It's in this horrible moment that he realizes that there was only one way to fix this. He pulled his shorts down enough to expose himself. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ He thought, taking his member in his hand, and giving it a lazy stroke. He moans, loudly; trying to withhold the sound the best he can. He strokes himself again, closing his eyes, and getting lost in his thoughts, fantasizing about the enemy, picking up where is dream lift off. "Zim…" He whispers.

His groin feels as if it's suddenly dumped into a pool of pleasure just by the sound of his own voice saying his name. "Zim, please more…" He begged in a hushed tone, picking up the pace. He was close now he could feel it! His movements became more erratic as he imagined Zim thrusting into him, over and over again. Dib bit into his pillow, and moaned loudly as he came all over his bed and his sheets. He froze, in the afterglow, shock taking over him. "I can't believe I just did that." He whispered.

And it was true, he had just masturbated to the thought of his enemy banging into him! It was official, he was the worse human being ever! ' _Well at least my body seems to be satisfied.'_ He thought. That much was true, his body had seemed to come down from its high. But one small fact still remained. _'It's getting worse, soon I'll have the urge to have him for real, it will be like the kiss all over again, but worse!'_

 _'NO!'_ Dib screamed internally. "It was just a dream." He whispered. "It won't happen again!" he vowed, and rolled over in hopes of falling asleep.

Unfortunately for him, However sleep never came!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	19. Seeing You In A Different Light

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** So still teasing in this chapter, it might have sex, I don't know yet!

* * *

 **[Back with Dib…]**

He hadn't slept a wink! Dib moaned and rubbed his tired eyes as he forced himself out of bed. His first thoughts were to try and figure out what to do about Zim. He knew his best chance was to avoid the green alien, but Zim had already proven to him that said tactic would not be easy. Still it wasn't like he had another plan, after all he couldn't stay home. And the reason why soon greeted him at the bottom of the stair case.

"So I know you're still mad at me." Professor Membrane said to his son. "But we really need to go over the review questions for your interview this weekend."

Dib sighed. "Dad we're not going over it, because I'm not going to college." There he had said it! He had told his father the worse news ever, news he never wanted to hear.

Professor Membrane is stunned by his words, but he soon recovers. "Dib, you must rethink this." He said. "This could, no will be the biggest mistake you ever make."

"I don't want to be a scientist dad!" Dib yelled. "I want to be a paranormal investigator! I've been telling you this for years!"

"Yes, but I had hoped this was just a phase of yours." Professor Membrane said, hopefully.

"Well it's not!" Dib snapped, and pushed pass his dad, and out the door!

Gaz followed him out, fuming! "You know you could have been a bit more sensitive Dib!" She screamed.

"Why?" Dib snapped.

"Because he's your father!" Gaz hissed.

"Gaz he didn't even come to see me in the hospital! He's never sensitive about my feelings so why should I care about his!" Dib argued.

"Because you're better than he is!" Gaz yelled. "At least I thought you were!"

Dib flinched, that one cut deep. He sighed. "I'm sorry Gaz, you're right, I could of- no, should have been a lot more sensitive." He admitted. "God I'm a jerk!"

"Yeah you are." Gaz agreed, but then she smiled. "Hey dad will get over it, he just needs some time."

"Knowing dad I'll be surprised if he doesn't disown me." Dib mumbled.

"Dib he'd never do that!" Gaz yelled.

"Yeah you're right, he'll probably try to change my mind." Dib pointed out the more obvious outcome.

"Oh yeah he's defiantly going to try." Gaz agreed.

"I just wish he'd accept me for me." Dib whispered, just loud enough for Gaz to hear.

Gaz bites her lip, and for a moment it looks as if she is going to say something, but then the bus pulls up; cutting her off.

Dib has seen her do this before, ever since middle school, every now and then, Gaz would give him that same guilty look, as if she knows something about him that he himself is unaware of.

"Dad loves you." She said, "I know it's hard to tell a lot of the time, but he does. He just wants you to have a secure future, but instead you throw caution to the wind, and go with the flow. Try to understand things from his prospective Dib." She boarded the bus then, without another word.

Dib followed her, for a moment he is tempted to press her for answers. _'Why does she always look at me with that guilty expression?'_ He wants to ask her, but he doesn't; instead he takes his usual seat, and stares out the window; his mind lost in space.

* * *

 **[Back with Zim…]**

He wasn't entirely disappointed in last night's failure, but his mood was darker for it!

' _If I have to spend one more week on this pathetic planet I swear I'm going to explode! '_ He thought. The bus screeches to a stop, and Zim cringes at the sound of those whaling brakes! He hated this planet, and it inferior transportation! Most days Zim could ignore such un-pleasantries, but today he could not! For another plan of his had gone up in smoke, the teasing of the Dib was no longer effective enough to stop the boy, and perusing further into this taboo was unwise. So the Irken had decided that he was unfortunately back at square one when it came to the Dib.

Speaking of the Dib!

Zim's eyes narrowed on the boy as he boarded the bus. _'Should I sit with him?'_ he shook his head and sat down in his usual seat. There was no need to continue this game with the boy any longer. It wasn't working anyway!

Dib froze, as a tantalizing sent filled his nostrils. _'What is that smell?'_ He wondered, _'And why does it smell so good to me?'_ He looks around, trying to pin point the source, but he sees nothing. He tries to ignore it, but the smell compels him to seek it out! He gets up, and follows the sent blindly, until it leads him to its source. "Zim!?" He shouts.

"Not now worm." Zim snapped, not caring to look up at him. "I'm not exactly in the mood right now!"

Dib sits down beside him, sniffing him. "You smell amazing." He says.

' _Wait, what am I saying!?'_ He thought.

"You think Zim smells nice?" Zim asked.

"No!" Dib exclaimed, getting up, and running back to his seat.

Zim's brow rose. "Okay that was weird." He said to himself. "Even for Dib."

Dib dove into his seat, and hid from his enemy's view, what had gotten into him just then? _'Since when did Zim smell so good? Since when did Zim smell at all?'_ Dib's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, as the smell continued to play with his senses. He could feel himself growing excited with every whiff. _'What the hell is going on with my body?!'_ He exclaimed!

The bus pulled into the school's bus ramp, and Dib bulldozed through everyone, trying to get away from that smell!

Zim watched him, brow still rose in suspicion. _'Okay that's weird.'_ He thought, he knew he should pursue his foe, and ask him what the hell was wrong with him, but he decides against it. After all the last time he did that it resulted in a fight, and a kiss! Was that what was going on? Was Dib still wrestling with his emotions for him? Or could it be that the substance from his lekku had effected the boy after all?

Slowly an evil smile slipped on Zim's face, perhaps his plan hadn't failed quite yet!

* * *

 **[Back with Dib…]**

Dib rushed over to his locker, in a hurry to make it to class, before… TOO LATE! Zim walks by, a wicked smile on his face. _'He's up to something!'_ Dib realizes.

' _He's so handsome when he's scheming…'_ Dib sighed.

' _WAIT HANDSOME! WHAT AM I SAYING?!'_ Dib eyed Zim knowingly. _'He must have done something to me!'_ He realized! _'That green lizard!'_ Dib marches over to Zim growling low in his throat.

Zim was busily pulling his books from his locker to see him coming.

Dib grabs him by the arm, and pulls him down the hall; anger fuming from him! Zim's books litter the floor, but the green monster isn't angry, no he's grinning ear from ear! Dib opens a nearby janitor's closet, and shoves him in, before entering himself, and closing the door. "You little space lizard!" He hissed. "What did you do to me now!?"

"Zim has no idea what you are talking about." Zim says, laughing.

Dib growled angrily, of course the alien jerk would play dumb! He really hated that this was happening, it was unfair that Zim had this unknown, and sudden power over him. He wanted to deck the swine, but instead all he could focus on was Zim's nice figure; Wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. He could see the curve of his hips a bit if he looked down, which was very hard not to do. He clears his throat about to speak when his eyes travel back up those long gorgeous legs, seeing Zim watching him, the look on his face made his eyes widen. Zim's fake lavender eyes where half lidded, he was biting his bottom lip with an almost hungry look on his face before smirking at him making him want to turn and run for the hills but he couldn't move. Why was this so hard?

Why could Zim do this too him?

Since when did the alien slim have such a hold on him?

"What's wrong earth scum?" He purred pushing back into him making Dib gasp as he felt the invader against him, that over powering heavenly smell grew more intense as he tried to stay composed.

"N-nothing, I'm fine...is uh" He watched as Zim turned his head towards the closed door, exposing his neck making Dib lick his lips as he looked at the inviting green flesh imaging how it'd look with his bite marks covering it.

"Is what?" He asked watching his reaction with smugness, he makes a soft groaning noise when Dib's hand brushes his neck making the human's heart rate sky rocket.

"Your skin is so pretty." He whispers. Oh God he was such a mess, staring at Zim as his whole body radiated with heat. He couldn't focus when he made that noise, his hand trailed down his back smoothing down his skin and trailing down his waist. Dib didn't even know what the hell was coming over him, he didn't even know he'd touched him until he snapped out of it a bit when Zim pushed his hips back against him.

"O-oh my god" He instantly takes his hand off of him, pulling his hands through his hair as he takes a shaky step back. "I...what the fuck are you doing? Is this some sort of weird alien heat?! Oh my god it fucking is! That explains the smell! Or a trick or something, what are you up too? Tell me!"

Zim pauses before laughing at him, looking amused. He shakes his head; hands on his hips as he watches Dib, loving how easily he could make him like this.

"No...That is disgusting, I told you before Dib this is no alien heat! We Irkens aren't animals Dib beast" He smirks at him, stepping forward "But aren't humans? Zim thinks the one in heat may be you."

Dib moved away from him, feeling like he was trapped with a tiger. He backs ups, wanting to keep a distance, his back pressed against the wooden door. He couldn't look at Zim, feeling embarrassed as hell as he thought about how badly he wanted to put his hands right back on him.

Zim moves forward still!

"N-NO, get away! You're doing something too me" He growls at him, trying to work out what Zim was up too. "Yo-you...Zim?" His voice squeaked when the alien came much closer to him, pressing against him again.

"Zim isn't doing a single thing to you" He murmurs, looking at Dib with an innocent look "You are reacting like this because you find me appealing, right earth filth?"

"But I-I hate you" He said weakly, unable to control how he sounded as his knees threatened to give out as Zim's arms wrapped round his neck, pulling him closer still!

"I hate you more" Zim said making a flirty growling noise making Dib shiver, he wondered if Zim could feel his heart thudding against his ribs.

The Irken smiled, he could! The boy was completely under his spell now. He rubbed up against him purring slightly.

Dib struggles to stay in control. "You've done something to me!" he growled. "I just know it! What did you do Zim?!"

"Something that cannot be reversed!" Zim mused. "You are mine now Dib-thing, and you should feel honored to have me as your master."

"I am not yours!" Dib yelled. "I will never be yours."

"You already are!" Zim laughed. "And your body knows it." He rubs against him again, and this time, Dib gives into the feeling.

"Zim…" he moaned, he looked up at his capture, his eyes half lidded. Part of him just wanted so badly to grab Zim, and just take control; but he couldn't. Dib had always been very nervous when it came to anything like flirting or anything sexual really, he wasn't exactly a Casanova.

Dib was beyond confused though, Zim hated people touching him and hated when any human even breathed near him! So why was Dib pressed up against the very alien who had screamed and didn't come too school for weeks when they'd gotten the sex ED talk?

There was too many questions in his mind and he couldn't voice a single one, he was powerless. Zim's lips brushed his own making him grab his hips. He was going to push him away, but he couldn't find the strength. So instead he grinds into him as well making the friction between them more intense! He wished he could give in, but this wasn't just anyone, this was his arch-enemy.

The bell sounds around him. Dib moaned in disappointment.

Zim chuckled. "Don't be too disappointed my little Dib-pet" he mused. "You will have your Zim soon enough." And with those last words he left his human there, hard, needy, and utterly confused.

Dib's knees gave out, and he fell to the floor. This was it, his life was officially over!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	20. Author's Note: Dominate Dib

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Ok Guys I know a lot of you want to see a dominate Dib, but I already finished this story without it. However since I have gotten so many request I have decided to add a more Dominate Dib in the sequel to this book starting in chapter 6, so please don't feel discourage, or feel like I am not listen to your request. It's simply hard to follow them when I usually don't start posting chapters until the story is a good of the way done.

With all that said please don't tune out, **Dominate Dib is coming!**

Just not in this first book.

With that said I wanted to think you all for your reviews, and your loyalty to my writing, your comments are what give me the fuel to continue what I've started.

Thanks for reading And please review: Let me know what kind of Dominate Dib/Submissive Zim scenes you'd like to see.

Well I guess that's it for now, the next chapter will be posted this Friday so until Then...

This is Emily signing off!


	21. Dib Needs Some Real Help!

Dib Needs Some Real Help!

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** LOL More teasing! I promise we're getting there! Chapter 20 here we go!

* * *

 **[Back to Dib]**

' _What has he done to me?'_

It must have been the one billionth time Dib had asked himself that question! How could he have allowed this to happen? How could he have allowed the alien to get pass his defenses again. ' _He had to of slipped me something, drugged me or something because I would never want him to…'_ he doesn't dare finish the thought, his pants were already, uncomfortably tight. He would need relief soon, but the thought of masturbating in school made his cheeks turn red. Had it really come to that? Did the alien menace really have that kind of hold over him now?

YES! Dib groaned, he wanted to die!

Zim snickered, Mrs. Moody had given them another reading assignment, but this time he was actually reading, instead of bothering the Dib. He knew the child would come to him once it had become too much to bare. So now all he had to do was wait!

This was pure agony! Dib fidgeted in his chair, he bit his lip; he knew the bell would ring any minute. However, he was no longer sure if he could wait!

Mrs. Moody stands up. "Class unfortunately I am now a chaperon for the dance, and I must remind you all to join us in celebration the day after tomorrow."

Dib is barley listening, as his classmates begin to chatter about what they are going to wear to the dance, his pants are getting ever tighter with every passing second.

The bell rings! Dib can hardly stand!

Zim smiles as he watches him limp away, no doubt he was going to the bathroom to fix his little problem, for a moment the Irken is tempted to leave him to it. However, curiosity soon wins the fight, and moments later he is following his target to the boy's bathroom.

Dib rushes in and ran to the sink, turning it on and splashing cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and jumped, seeing Zim standing right behind him, smiling. "Get lost Zim!" He whispered.

"But if I do that who's going to help you with your little problem?"

"You bastard," he growled. "You better not touch me Zim."

Zim chuckled, and locked the closed bathroom door.

"I mean it Zim I will destroy you." Dib vowed as his enemy approached him.

Zim snickered at that very thought. "Oh, is that so..." said Zim tauntingly, stepping closer and pressing against him.

Dib gasped, trying to push him away. But his weaken state only makes him stumble backwards, to his surprise however, Zim catches him before he falls.

"Careful Dib-pet." He whispers. "We wouldn't want to get hurt now do we?"

Dib wants to push away, but he finds he's too weak. "Please Zim…" he whispers.

"I had been hoping you could hold on for the remainder of the day." Zim admitted and he started to unbutton Dib's pants.

Dib moans in relief as the pressure on his member is relieved slightly. "Zim I…" He takes in his sent; lost for words.

"Don't worry my pet, we won't go all the way." He assured him. "I know you humans are very sensitive about your first time." He pulls the boy's boxers down, and grabs his length gently, and pumps it slowly. Of course he had done research on how human males have sex with each other, this was called getting off, or something like that. Its name didn't really matter, Zim just knew human males enjoyed it.

"Zim please…" Dib moaned, and moved with that sinister hand willingly. Zim picked up the pace slightly, relishing in his enemy's response. If he was honest with himself he'd admit that having this much control over the Dib was addictive to say the least. If fact to Zim's amazement he felt something begin to stir inside of him. He realized what was going on in an instant. He wanted Dib! He knows the thought should be revolting to him, but he finds that completely dominating his enemy is quiet the turn on. Damn he should have known the tables would flip on him, that he'd turn out to be just as addicted as the Dib.

However, he ignores the warning to stop, after all its better to be enjoying it, than to gag his way through it. Right?

Dib, hears Zim's faint moan of distress, and as if on instinct, he reaches for him.

Zim jumps slightly as the child's touch, but once those pale hands reach into the waist band of his pants, the Irken growls slightly, Dib's hand searches for its target, but Zim's member is still tucked away inside him. He feels the boy's fingers dip in the slit slightly. He sees stars!

Dib strokes the dipped area, trembling at Zim's touch. He knows what he is doing, but he can't seem to stop his own movements, and if he was honest with himself he'd admit that he didn't want to stop.

Zim trembles slightly at the foreign gesture, but doesn't pull away. His mind is screaming TABOO! And yet he can't help the excitement building deep inside him. He wants more, and Zim was never one to take no for an answer. If he wanted something he took it, it was just the way he was. He allows his member to slip out, and quivers as Dib takes it in his shaking hands. Dib pumps it softly, as if not sure how Zim would respond.

Zim moans, and makes a slight clicking sound with his mouth.

Dib has heard him make these sounds before, though it's usually in a fit of rage, not one of ecstasy. _'Is he speaking his native tongue?'_ Dib wondered.

Zim spouts out some more clicks, and purrs loudly. Both their hands pick up speed, as their mouths crash into each other, Dib plunges his tongue into the alien's mouth. He doesn't know why he isn't trying to stop this, but maybe Zim was right, maybe he was in heat. After all he was right, humans were animals. However that didn't mean Zim didn't make him like this, hell he practically hinted that he did.

Zim is taken aback by the invasion of the child's tongue in his mouth, but the slight sting of saliva on his flesh turns out to double the excitement. Zim adds his own tongue to the mix, and Dib finds that he loves the weird texture of the foreign appendage. Their touches get impossibly faster, as they each thrust up to meet the other's hand, they were close now.

Dib was the first one to give in, he cums with a loud moan, as Zim continues to pump him, milking him dry. "Zim…" He runs his other hand threw the strands of Zim's wig, and brushes his antenna. That's all it took to send Zim over the edge.

"OH IRK!" He screams, cumming as he rocked madly into Dib's hand. The two enemy's continue stroking each other, riding out the climax, finally all movement stops, the two breathe heavily; holding onto one another.

Zim is the first one to regain his composer, he give a forced laugh. "Well that was fun." He admitted.

Dib froze for a second, and then, realizing what just happened, he pushed Zim hard.

Zim steps back several feet, a wicked smile slips on his face.

Dib buttoned his pants back up glared at him. "You're despicable…" "

"Save it Dib." Zim mused. "You can't resist me, and I will prove it next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Dib shouted, voice cracking slightly.

Zim shifted his weight to one foot, tilting his head and resting a hand on his hip. "Someone's in denial," he laughed, and Dib frowned, walking around Zim so that he wasn't able to be cornered again. Zim followed him with his eyes. "But soon you will prove me right."

"Oh yeah how?" Dib asked.

"Because next time you'll come to me."

"Never!" Dib, vowed; but deep down he knows the monster is right.

"Oh but you will Dib, and I can't wait for the moment that you do. I can't wait for you to finally realize what your body already knows." Zim teased.

"Which is?" Dib dared to ask.

"That you are mine!" Zim hissed.

"Your leaders will kill you for this, you said so yourself." Dib warned.

Zim lunged for him, grabbing him by the hair, on the back of his head. "You are mine Dib, and once your plant falls to my power I plan on keeping you as my own personal slave."

Dib's eyes widen, and as twisted as it sounds he can already picture himself at Zim's feet, in chains begging his master to take him. It's sick, but the very thought makes him needy all over again. He pushes the need down, and opened his mouth to reply, shut it, opened it again, and shut it once more, failing to come up with a retort.

Zim smiled and stepped closer once more. "Need me again already?" he ask noticing the bulge return in his pants. "Wow you humans really are animals."

"I…will…never be your slave." Dib vowed shakenly.

Zim laughed. "Oh don't you see worm?" He asked. "You already are." Just then, the bell rang.

Dib shook his head, turned on his heel, and ran out of the bathroom. Zim's laughter follows him all the way!

* * *

 **[Back with Dib]**

 **(Later on that day...)**

It had taken his several classes to get over what had happened after first period, and Dib was convinced that he'd never be able to go into that bathroom ever again! To his dismay however he was disappointed to find out that Zim had gone home after their encounter. He was disappointed because he was actually disappointed the lizard had left! It was sickening, but he was sad the monster had left him.

HE WAS SAD? WHAT HAD THE BEAST DONE TO HIM? Dib did his best to ignore the growing need inside of him, but by 7th period he just couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" he whispered, pulling out his computer.

He didn't care if the teacher saw him, Mrs. Wade never really cared as long as his work was already done; and it was. He pulled up the link to Tak's space ship and began a system wide search on Irken sex, there wasn't much to find, but something did perk his interest.

' _Irken males can secrete a slick, sweet tasting substance from the tips of their lekku or antenna'_ he read to himself. _' This substance is used to eliminate any pain from the mating experience, it works like a drug to allow the mate to only feel pleasure, it is also known to intensify the need to mate…'_

His eyes widen _'Sweet tasting!'_ his thoughts imminently went to last night's dinner, it was strangely sweet, and Gaz made it clear that, that wasn't her intension! The green slim monster had drugged him! _'Warning: A male should chose his mate wisely, for once the chosen mate has ingested the substance the ingestor will never stop wanting the owner of said substance...'_ His eyes narrowed as the final bell ringed all around him.

"He will pay." Dib vowed, anger growing deep inside him. "I swear Zim you will pay for doing this to me!"

And with those final words he march out of the room, and exited the School.

His destination, the home base of Invader Zim!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	22. You Jerk

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** LOL Sex scene! Thank you all for reading! It warms my heart that you're willing to power through 20 chapters of teasing just to finally get to this one part. And don't say you didn't after all why else do we read ZADR?

* * *

 **[Back with Dib]**

 **(Location: Zim's house!)**

Oh how he would pay!

Dib clenched his fist as he walked up to Zim's front door, his eyes screamed one word.

MURDER!

And that's what he was going to do, he was going to kill Zim for this!

Zim smiles as he watches Dib approach his front door from the view of his labs surveillance screens. "Mary doesn't look happy." Gir noted.

"Gir go out with Mr. Piggy, Dib and I need to talk." Zim said plainly.

"Okay!" Gir exclaimed, he grabs his pig, and runs for the elevator.

"I know you're in there Zim!" Dib screams. "And I know what you've done to me! You sick, sick alien!"

Zim snickers, he has no doubt Dib knows the full extent of the matter, after all he was still in possession of Tak's ship. He could have easily looked his symptoms up!

"Come out here and face me you Lizard!" Dib demanded.

The door opens to Gir in his doggy suit, holding a pig. "Master says you can come in." Gir says. "He down in the lab waiting for you!"

Dib pushes by him, angrily! Oh how he would make him suffer! He walked into the kitchen, and opened the trash can, and took the secret elevator down to the lab.

Zim could practically feel the boy's rage from here, oh yes this would be fun!

The elevator stops, Dib stomps off, his face twisted into a look of pure hate. "You evil, disgusting mole!" he shouts, swinging a fist at Zim.

Zim dodges the blow with ease, and grabs Dib, by the waist. Dib struggles in his hold, but it doesn't take him long to give in to Zim welcoming sent. "I hate you!" He screamed.

"I hate you more!" Zim snickered, before capturing his lips with his.

He should have known coming here would lead to this. Dib yipped in surprise as Zim shoved him up against the wall, his hands instantly clamping down on the Irken's thin wrists, trying to shove him away, "Stop acting like your some bad ass," He yelled, kicking out at the alien, "I am not yours and I never will be!"

Zim, grabs the boy's leg as he kicks it out, and then to Dib's surprise the Alien throws him over his shoulder, and throws him back down on a lab table, locking his arms above him. "I think it's about time I put you in your place!" he said ripping off Dib's shirt, and pulling down his pants and underwear just enough to reveal his waist line.

Dib struggled to get free, his eyes widen as Zim pulled out one of his many PAK legs. "What are you doing Zim?!" He demanded.

"I am marking you as mine!" Zim mused.

"Don't you dare space boy?" Dib growled, struggling some more, but it was no use, he couldn't move, and moments later the PAK leg had slashed a neat Irken symbol just above his left thigh. He let out a cry of agony, eyes stinging with tears from pain. He bit his lip, eyes blown wide open from the blood now dripping down his leg.

Zim was snickering looking amused as he stood above Dib, the human's blood dripping from the PAK leg. "Excellent! Now you truly are mine!"

The look of triumph made Dib's stomach churn. "I really hate you Zim" He glared daggers up at him, teeth bared in anger before he saw the smirk on Zim's face as his clawed hands took Dib's face.

"And Zim hates you too"

Dib flinches as he feels Zim's gloved claws lightly run down his left cheek, when did his heart start beating so hard?

And when Did Zim get so close to him? Why did everything feel warm?

Dib opened his mouth to talk, trying to think of something cleaver to say, or at least a way out of his current situation. His eyes fell on Zim, he glared him down, or at least tried to, anyways. He expected Zim to make a move on him, or maybe even slice him open with those sharp claws of his, but instead, much to Dibs surprise the Irken Soldier backed away. Dib blinked confused as his restraints gave way, allowing him to sit up. He hisses in pain, as his new brand burns from the sudden movement.

"I can make that feel better." Zim said, holding up a tube of some clear cream. Dib says nothing, so Zim proceeds, taking some of the clear cream and gently applying it to his brand.

Dib gasped, its cold. However to his surprise it does relieve the pain. "Why?" He asked. "Why would you make it feel better?"

"Because you're mine now." Zim said, twisting the tube shut once more. "And believe it or not. I take good care of my things."

"I am not yours." Dib managed to say, but his voice is not as angry as before.

Zim growled in frustration, and in one swift movement, throws the boy over his shoulder again, making his way to the elevator. Dib struggles as they ride it up, but Zim's grip on him is strong. Finally they exist the elevator, and Zim steps into a large navy blue room where he imminently dumps Dib onto a large round mattress like a sack of used laundry, "You are!" He said in a deathly calm tone, "And either you accept the gift I am offering you, or you will die with the rest of your pathetic race!" he vowed, his claws flexing as he took deliberately slow steps towards his enemy.

Dib backs away from him, on the bed; getting as far away from his enemy as possible. "Never." He vowed.

The Irken kneeled onto the mattress, claws digging into the soft blue comforter as he drew himself closer to his prey, "You forget that I'm the one in control here," Zim said easily, "You have two choices." He continued as he reached out and grabbed Dib's foot, pulling the teen under him in one quick movement, "You can live the rest of your life as a slave in one of my holding chambers out of my way," Zim said in that low hiss.

"I will never be your slave or your prisoner!" Dib growled, trying to get free; but Zim pinned his arms above him, and straddled his waist; holding him down.

"Your only other choice is to give in to me, and be mine!" He leaned down, his lips just barely running under Dib's jaw, his scarlet eyes mere slits as he surveyed Dib's profile.

Dib flexed his muscles trying to get Zim to let him go, but Zim's weight, and power were too much for him; rendering him helpless. However he refused to give up, his amber eyes narrowed as he glared hotly up to his captor, "I'd rather be a slave than submit to you."

"Mm~" Zim purred, running his tongue along the boy's neck, tasting that stinging flavor of sweat, "Whatever choice you make," Zim's antennae perked up just slightly as he nibbled down Dib's neck, "You will submit, one way or another."

Dib's eyes fluttered, his breath hitched to the feeling of Zim's segmented tongue against his sensitive throat, "I-I won't." His tone lacked strength, frustrating him. Zim's antennae twitched, amused by Dib's resistance. He shifted his body, forcing Dib's legs apart as he rested between them, his claws still held Dib's wrists firm, but the curved talons began to knead his flesh in a mockingly tender gesture.

"This is pointless," Zim murmured in a sickly sweet tone, nibbling at the base of Dib's throat, "Who are you doing this for?"

Dib squirmed, arching up in an attempt to buck Zim off only to manage to grind them together; a groan was hidden under a frustrated growl, hating his traitorous body. He hated how his own body reacted to Zim's. And he hated how his enemy didn't even have to try to sway him for his body to bend to is will. "You're going to destroy us all!" Dib gasped as sharp teeth whispered against the flesh of his throat, his gold eyes fluttered, "Y-you monster!"

"I don't have to you know," Zim said casually, smirking at the stubborn boy's reaction. He shifted slightly, holding Dib's writ with one hand so he could use the other to rake his claws down Dib's naked chest. He purred deep in his throat, his eyes dark with intent, as he grind into the boy. "I could spare the humans, I could spare the Earth." He mused.

That got Dib's attention. "But your leaders, you have orders-"

"My orders are to observe you, destroying you for the Tallest is my own choice, a decision that is mine to change."

"Really?" Dib asked, his heavy-lidded gaze watching as the Irken made his way down his body, lips and teeth raking over every new patch of skin he uncovered, that rogue hand running under his waist band, dipping a bit too low, but Dib refused to be distracted, "wait…no you're lying this is another trick!"

"No it's not." Zim vowed, their eyes locking. "I am willing to halt my latest scheme if it leads to your surrender."

"I will never surrender to-"

Zim bit him hard on the stomach, earning a wail from the enemy as a large bruise began to form, Dib couldn't help the whimper that buried in his throat, his trail of thought; lost in the pain. He does his best to kick his legs and throw the alien off, but it's no use Zim's strength holds him down mercilessly on the bed.

"And you think you're going to stop me?" Zim mocked, his tongue running sensually over the bruise he created.

"I have to—"

Zim shifted his weight, leaning against Dib's torso, his red eyes almost curious as he gazed up at Dib's pinched expression, "Why do you have to? They treat you like dirt Dib, they don't even deserve your protection!"

Dib's amber eyes flicked to Zim's expression, attempting to tame his breathing as the Irken offered him this rare reprieve, "It's the…the right thing to do."

Zim grinned, "The right thing?" He snorted, "Foolish human, why stick to something as weak as morals?" His claws dug into the flesh of Dib's wrist, his free hand itching along the human's thigh, "It's obvious that you don't see what I am offering you so selfishly."

Goosebumps rose on Dib's exposed flesh, his tongue darted nervously to whet his lips, "You haven't offered me anything you monster."

"Have so." Zim said leaning towards Dib, he genteelly ran his lips along the curve of the boy's neck, finally resting in a tender kiss on his jaw, "I have offered you myself, and you should be honored to be called mine."

"I don't want to be yours," Dib cut in, his tone breathless, "I've never wanted to be—" Dib's breath hitched, as Zim pulled Dib's pants, and underwear off effortlessly, the boy's skin flushed with heat, his fingers flexed uselessly as he avoided the monster's gaze.

"You will not deny me." Zim purred, nibbling his neck while his claws raked across his awakened need.

Dib threw his head back, and moaned loudly, his body trembling. "Zim please..." He whispered.

"Please what Dib?" Zim asked as he rid the boy of his annoying boxers.

"Please..." Dib moaned, loudly in need. He wanted to fight the ever growing feeling, but it was a fight he knew he couldn't win.

Zim snickered, he wanted Dib to say it, but perhaps that was asking too much, especially for his first time. "Now I promised you our first time would be gentle." Zim whispered, freeing Dib's hands. "Don't make me regret that."

Dib momentarily thinks about punching his attacker, and running like hell! However, what Zim does next has that thought flying out the window!

Zim leaned forward and wrapped his long tongue around Dib's erection, coating it with saliva, his tongue continued to wrap around his length like a snake would treat a rat.

"ZIM!" Dib screams, stunned that the Irken would actually put his mouth there. _'Doesn't he think it's disgusting?'_ he wondered.

In Truth Zim, had expected it to be gross, but he found that it didn't taste half bad. _'I wonder if his human pheromones may be having some sort of effect on me.'_ He thought. Perhaps it did, Zim could sure smell Dib's arousal, and it was intoxicating to say the least. "I want all of you Dib." Zim whispered, before moving back up to his lips. "Every inch of you shall be mine, inside, and out!"

Dib moaned, wanting nothing more, or less at that very moment. "Please..." He groaned.

Zim smiled down at a begging, and helpless Dib, now this was something he could get use to! He kissed his human possessively.

"Mm mm…" Dib moaned into the kiss, letting Zim slip his tongue inside and wrap around his own. The sweet burn of Dib's saliva made Zim shudder with desire, and he finally allowed himself to relax, thinking Dib would have tried to escape by now if he really wanted to, but he didn't, not anymore, and that was the problem.

Zim pulled away long enough to strip off his own clothes, Dib marveled at the green ivy skin. He really was breath taking. Dib knew he shouldn't think that, but his body didn't want to fight the force that was pulling him towards the monster, and his mind was slowly starting to turn off.

' _Just let it happen...'_ Part of him thought. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was slowly giving into that thought.

Zim smirked lustfully and raised his fingers to Dib's mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

Dib didn't even resist as Zim's digits pushed into his mouth, instead he thoroughly coating them with saliva.

Moments later Zim pulled them away, and reached down to position his lubed fingertips at Dib's puckered entrance, gently pressing against the tight ring of muscle. "Relax, Dib-pet…" Zim kissed him sweetly, slowly pushing a finger inside.

Dib winced expecting pain, but there was none. He then remembered that the substance Zim had slipped him was supposed to eliminate pain. He knows he should tell the alien to stop, but he wanted this too badly to delay it any longer. Dib gasped as Zim slipped a whole finger in. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant.

Zim slid in and out at a leisurely pace, watching Dib's expression change into one of pleasure. The Irken chewed his lip with anticipation and pushed in another finger, less gently this time.

Dib sucked in another sharp breath as he was suddenly stretched, bucking his hips up to push Zim's fingers in deeper. "Ahh… Ziiiim…" Dib moaned when the alien's fingertips lightly pressed against his prostate.

Zim could barely restrain himself from thrusting into the boy. "Do you want Zim inside you?" The alien purred, his breath ghosting across Dib's blushing cheeks.

"Yes… oh, God, yes… I want you…" Dib panted, breathless, his desire growing.

Zim's lips curved into a sultry grin and he positioned the tip of his length at Dib's entrance. "Dib look at me." Their eyes locked. "Tell me you want this." Zim ordered sadistically.

"I want to feel you… deep inside me… feel you thrust into me… please, Zim… I want you…" Dib panted, not even caring if he sounded ridiculous or pathetic.

Zim grinned he hadn't expected Dib to actually say want he wanted, but was satisfied to hear him beg none the less. He smirked wickedly and aligned himself with Dib's entrance. "As you wish, Dib-pet…" Zim pushed his dripping wet length fully inside.

"Ahh, Zim!" Dib moaned loudly.

Zim thrust in and out of him, groaning with pleasure. He knew he could wait for Dib's body to adjust, but he didn't; after all the kid wouldn't feel the pain anyways. Besides the moment he thrust in was the moment he was in heaven. "Ooohh… so t-tight…" he purred loudly, lifting Dib's hips, changing the angle and hitting a spot that made Dib scream.

"OH,ZIM!" Dib screamed gripping at the bed sheets for dear life as Zim slammed into the spot over and over again, pressing against the boy's prostate. "FUCK, YES!"

Zim snickers, at the boy's response; and continues his assault.

"Harder!" Dib groaned, and the alien thrust into him mercilessly.

Zim moaned loudly as his own pleasure intensified. _'So they were right sex is actually pleasureful.'_ Dib's tightness surrounded Zim's member, and it felt heavenly, he could feel his release coming closer with every thrust. "Oh… Dib… so close…" he moaned, his hip movements getting more intense.

Dib gasped as Zim reached down and pumped his member, he could feel his orgasm approaching fast. "Ah, Zim! I'm gonna- OH! ZIM!" Dib cried out, his seed spilling onto his stomach.

Zim thrust a few more times before he came as well, moaning Dib's name as he filled his human with semen.

Silence.

For a moment that's all there was, that and their heavy breathing. Finally Zim pulled out much to Dib's dismay. He wanted to be angry at the monster, but at the same time his body was already crying out for more. "Are you okay Dib?"

The question seemed to knock him back into his right mind. "AM I OKAY?" Dib screamed. "YOU Sick-" He gasped, midsentence as Zim pulls him into possessive kiss. "Get off of me!" Dib yelled, pulling away, grabbing what was left of his clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zim hissed.

"HOME!" Dib snapped.

"You are mine, I have claimed you as such." Zim argued.

"This act does not make me yours Zim!" Dib snapped.

Zim reached into his PAK, and pulled out a device. "See this Dib?" He asked. "This is a detonator, I have the death weapon set up at the core of this pathetic mud ball. Leave and I blow this planet into a billion pieces across the cosmos."

"You're bluffing!" Dib shouted.

"Want to find out?" Zim mused, holding one of his fingers over the button threateningly.

"So what now I'm your prisoner!" Dib screamed.

"You can go home after school tomorrow." Zim promised.

Dib huffed, he knew very well Zim could be bluffing, but he couldn't take that chance. "Fine...I'll stay." He said.

"Good now drop those clothes and get back in bed." Zim ordered.

Dib reluctantly obeyed.

"That's my good Dib." Zim mused, settling down beside him.

"I'm not yours!" Dib argued.

"Yes you are, and if you deny it again, I will detonate this pathetic excuses for a planet." Zim warned.

Dib turned to glare at his capture, his anger fuming. "You Jerk!" He shouted.

Zim only laughed, as the boy settled down beside him, resting his face against the Irken's chest. He tried his best to muster disgust as the warmth of the alien next to him made him drift closer to slumber.

And soon both Pet, and Master were fast asleep.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	23. The Morning After

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's** : This chapter is awkward!

* * *

 **[The Next Morning...]**

 **(Still at Zim's House)**

Morning…

Dib hated it, almost as much as he hated what he woke up to. Navy blue walls, and a soft round bed, for a moment he forgets where he is. That is until suddenly someone moans beside him, and drapes their green arm around him. And just like that last night came rushing back to him.

He and Zim had…

' _OH GOD!'_

Dib sat up, as the shock took over _. 'What was I thinking? Was I even thinking!?'_

No, he wasn't. _'He threatened to destroy the Earth!'_ He reasoned with himself. Unfortunately that reasoning did little to make him feel better about his current situation. He looked around the room, wondering what time it was, but there was no clock. _'Where's Zim's Alarm?'_ He wondered. _'Does he even have one? How does he get to school on time without an Alarm?'_ He soon got his answer!

"MASTER ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" Gir exclaimed barging into the room. "Oh Hi Mary!" he giggled. "You're naked."

"Gir get out!" Dib exclaimed, covering himself with the blanket, as he started throwing a couple of pillows at the deranged robot. "Get out, get out, and get out!"

"But I have to wake, master. He needs to go to school!" Gir explained.

There's a groan from behind Dib, the bed shifts. "I'm up Gir now go make breakfast." Zim orders, sleepily.

"Okay!" Gir screams, and races out of the room.

Silence, it was deafening.

"Sleep well Dib-pet?" Zim asked.

Dib could hear the laughter in his voice, and anger soon filled his mind. Zim wrapped his arms around him, and licked the back of his neck. "I know I did." He whispered.

"You are despicable!" Dib snapped, forcing his way out of Zim's hold and out of the bed.

Zim allowed him up, and watched him get dressed.

Dib pulled on his boxers, and pants; then cursed as he realized something.

"Problem?" Zim asked.

"You ripped my shirt you ass hole!" Dib snapped.

"Is that all?" Zim asked getting up.

Dib's eyes widen at his naked form, and he looked away, blushing slightly.

Zim smiled, and walked over to his closet. "Just wear one of mine." He said throwing him a black shirt.

Dib threw it on, and sighed as his nostrils took in Zim's sent. _'Great not this again.'_ He thought.

Zim chuckled, as he too got dressed. "Your shoes are still down in the lab, I'll have Gir bring them up for you."

"Fine." Dib said, as he moved to retreat from the room. Zim grabs him by the arm, and pulls him into another possessive kiss. Their tongues dual, until Dib pulls away, gasping for breath. Zim laughs.

Dib turns on his heels, and stomps out of the room, following the smell of waffles down the hall. He soon finds the kitchen, and sits down at the table, huffing!

"Mary I found your shoes!" Gir exclaimed, presenting him with his sneakers.

Dib takes them, and makes a face as he notices something. "Gir why are there hamsters in my shoes?"

"Oh that's where I put 'em!" Gir said, taking the 2 small rodents from the shoes. "I wanted them to be warm so I could eat 'em later."

Dib suddenly regrets asking.

"Gir stop coddling and finish making breakfast!" Zim ordered, as he walked into the kitchen, and sat down beside Dib.

"Yes my lord!" Gir exclaimed, serving the plates of waffles.

Dib looks down at the waffles questioningly. "Are they safe for eating?" He asked.

"Yes." Zim assured him, passing him the Syrup. "He's actually much better at using actual ingredients."

Dib takes the syrup, and drowns his waffles with it, before biting. "They're good." He realized wolfing them down.

Zim nodded, and poured his own syrup, before eating.

Gir begins dancing wildly around them.

' _So this is what Friday mornings are like at Zim's house?'_ Dib thought to himself. ' _I wonder if every day is like this.'_ He wouldn't know, he never watch Zim this early in the morning at least not on a school day. He looks to Zim, staring at him thoughtfully. _'He's really quiet this morning, is he always quiet like this in the morning?'_

"Staring again?" Zim asked, smiling.

"I get to go home after school right!" Dib snapped.

"Yes, Yes" Zim assured him. "I am an Irken of my word."

Dib sighed in relief.

The bus horn sounds off from the road.

"Master the bus is here!" Gir exclaimed.

Dib, and Zim get up from the table and file out of the door to the awaiting bus.

"Bye Master, bye Mary." Gir shouted. "Have a great day!"

Dib boarded the bus, and sat down in his usual seat, and Zim sits with him. Their bus mates begin to chatter, and Dib knows some of them, if not all are wondering why he and Zim got on the bus at his house. Dib bit his lip, he had to escape Zim's hold somehow, before he was stuck in this new normal forever!

"So Dib who are you going to the dance with?"

Dib looked up to see Gretchen, and that's when it clicked. _'If I go out with someone else, maybe I can break this hold Zim has on me!'_ Dib thought. "Uh no one yet." He told her.

"Oh." Gretchen looks down shyly.

"Want to go with me?" he asked.

Gretchen looked up, her eyes wide in shock, and obvious delight. "Yes!"

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow!" Dib said as the bus pulled into the school.

"Great!" Gretchen jumped up, and raced off the bus, she looked like she was really happy.

Dib smiled. Someone grabbed him by the arm.

"That wasn't wise Dib-pet." Zim hissed.

"Look Zim you had your fun." Dib whispered, as the bus emptied. "But I am moving on with my life. I am not yours! And you will not blow up the Earth so drop the bluff."

Zim smiled. "If you knew it was a bluff why'd you stay last night?"

"Cause I…" Dib's eyes widen as Zim's lips met his, the kiss was briefer than Dib would have preferred.

"I Know why." Zim said pulling away. "You want me, can't resist me." "

You can't force me to stay!" Dib shouted.

"No I can't." Zim agreed. "And I won't have to."

"Wait what?" Dib asked, a bit confused.

"You'll come crawling back to me." Zim assured him before walking away.

Dib gulped, he didn't like the sound of that!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon. So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	24. The Dance of Madness

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Next chapter here we go, thank you for reading!

* * *

 **[Back with Dib]**

 **(The next day around 6:45 pm)**

He wasn't sure why he was actually following through with this plan of his.

Okay that was a lie, he knew good and well why he was still going through with this date, and that was because of him! Soon after Dib had marched of the bus yesterday, Zim had disappeared, at first he feared the green alien jerk was going to blow them all up. However he soon came to the conclusion that Zim only wanted him to think that so he'd come running back to him. Well it wasn't going to work! NO! Dib was going to take back his freedom, and he was going to take it back now!

Dib forced a nervous smile as he led Gretchen into the school gym. He was fitted for a tux, courtesy of his father's dusty old wardrobe of clothes he never wore since he was always in lab coats. It was a solid black, with a matching black bow, he wear a mask that covered half his face. Its shape, and design mirroring the likeness of a moth's wings. Dib like the mask, it reminded him of his code name for the Swollen Eye Ball, and he thought it suited him well. In fact the only thing he hated about it was that it didn't allow him to wear his glasses. So he had to resolve to wear itchy contacts.

"Oh my looks like everyone came." Gretchen said pulling Dib's attention back to her. He gave her another nervous smile, he had picked up Gretchen strictly at around 6:30 as promised, and was now leading her onto the dance floor.

She was wearing a lovely pink flowing dress that reminded Dib of a princess from a fairytale movie, and if Dib was honest with himself he'd admit that she was beautiful. After Gretchen lost her braces back in middle school everyone looked at her differently. She went from being invisible to being most popular, however she still harbored a crush for Dib no matter how many boys asked her out.

Knowing this information now made Dib feel somewhat guilty, Gretchen had asked him out just last year, he had told her she was sweet, and pretty, but he just wasn't into her that way. For a moment he almost feels bad for using her to get back at Zim, but he pushes the feelings away.

The gym was already packed, by the time they got there, students and teachers alike were dancing to the music, while other chatted at the punch bowl. Dib scanned his eyes over every one of them, most of them he couldn't recognize because of their disguises, however he wasn't really interested in them. After all he knew he'd be able to pick out his enemy anywhere. And yet there was no green skinned monster insight! Did he decided not to come?

"Do you want to dance?" He heard Gretchen ask over the loud music.

Dib forced himself not to grimace at the invitation. "Sure, but I'm not really that great." He warned her.

"I'm not either." She assured him, taking his hand and leading him further onto the dance floor. The song was a moderate hip, hop kind of song, and Gretchen began jumping to the beat.

Dib copied her movements, he felt stupid, but this was dance, and besides he needed her to break this spell Zim, had over him; that is if that was really possible. His only theory was that if he could get Gretchen to kiss him her saliva would cancel out the effects of the substance from Zim's antennae. He wasn't sure if it would really work, but it was the only theory he had right now. However a part of him was conflicted, he really didn't want to play with her emotions, but he had to stop this before things got worse.

Soon the song ended and a new one began, it was much slower, and sounded more like ballroom music than a slow love song. Dib was sure it was ball room music, and it was probably chosen to go with the theme of the dance. However it wasn't a popular choice for many of his classmates deserted the dance floor. Only a few stayed, swinging each other around like idiots. Dib felt like one of those idiots as he and Gretchen began to sway with the music, but he forced himself not to focus on that. He had to test his theory, and he had to do it before Zim showed up, and ruined everything. "Um Gretchen?" he asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I know this is sudden, but can I kiss you?" Dib asked.

Gretchen looked as if her heart just grew wings. "Okay."

Dib swallowed nervously, and leaned down to kiss her, just then someone tapped his shoulder. Dib knew who it was, it had to be Zim! He whorled around to face his rival, only to freeze, as he realized it wasn't Zim at all! But some well-dressed boy about his age in a raven black suit.

The mask he'd chosen was black, and it shimmered with glitter, appearing like a night sky, and Dib wasn't sure who the boy was, or if he even went to his school. However there was one thing that stood out to him. Behind that mask were bright ruby, undisguised eyes. Dib thought that his heart was going to stop, it was beating so fast.

Why?

Because he knew those eyes anywhere.

It was Zim!

"May I have this dance, you pathetic cheating worm?"

"W-what?" Dib could hardly find his voice.

Zim rolled his eyes under his mask. "I asked for a dance worm, are you as deaf as you are blind?"

"Dib do you know this boy?" Gretchen asked, looking confused.

Dib turned to her slightly "I uh-" he wasn't sure how to answer. Somehow or another Zim had on a normal human disguise, he looked just like anyone else. How was he supposed to explain this to her? "No I-"

"Don't be silly Dib." Zim mused, looking at her with a petty look in his ruby eyes. "I'm an old friend of his, and I'd like a dance!"

"Hey you can' just-" Dib began.

"It's okay you can dance with him." Gretchen says, she looks defeated, but she gets the settle hint.

"What?" Dib looks at her in disbelief.

"It's okay I kind of knew you swung that way." She said, and walked away.

He moved to chase after her, to explain, but Zim pulled him towards him, guiding him across the dance floor. Dib had no choice but to follow his lead, well it was either follow, or fall flat on your face. So he decided to keep his face just the way it was and allow Zim to lead him into a waltz.

And just like that Dib was dancing with the enemy, he had no idea what he was doing, but Zim sure as hell seemed like he did. He pulled them around the dance floor, sweeping around people effortlessly. "Since when did you know how to dance?" Dib asked, a bit breathlessly. "And how come you look all normal!"

Zim scoffed. "It is not hard to dance. In fact it's a lot like fighting, you learn the proper movements and execute them." He said casually. "As for how I look...well it is a costume party, no one's supposed to know who you are; unfortunately me being green gives me a disadvantage. So I thought I'd use this chance to try out my new human disguise tech. You Like?"

"You look ridiculous!" Dib snapped, it was a lie of course, he really thought Zim looked kind of hot, all human like. He shook his head, he could feel Zim's drug working it's magic on him.

"Pfft. I do not. I look amazing." Zim declared. "And you know it."

"Liar!" Dib snapped "Is this where you ran off to?" Dib asked. "To your base to perfect your tech?"

"Oh I'm sorry Dib-pet." Zim mused. "Would you rather your master tell you when he's going to disappear?"

"You are not my master!" Dib growled, and yet he didn't stop himself, as they continued to dance. He knew he should try to pull away, to escape this monster now while he still had some dignity left. But Zim's spell over him was already working its magic, and Dib found that he no longer wanted to go after Gretchen, he no longer wanted to kiss her. No all he wanted was to kiss Zim! To be owned by Zim! "You're not wearing your contacts." Dib said. "Aren't you afraid someone will notice your bug eyes?"

"Oh some already have." Zim said as if it didn't matter.

"And you're not worried?" Dib asked in disbelief.

"You know Dib there are these amazing verities of contacts that can make your eyes looks all kinds of ways. Like red eyes, or cat eyes, for all they know I'm wearing alien contacts." Zim mused.

"Unbelievable." Dib shook his head.

"Unbelievable what? That your race is so stupid, and easily fooled?" Zim asked. "Why yes it is, in fact I'm surprised you all managed to be around for so long."

"Yeah well at least we chose our leaders base on their skills and not their height!" Dib pointed out.

Zim laughed, he could tell the boy the tallest were just figure heads, and that height was only a small factor of the situation, but he decided to allow him this small victory. "Touché." He said.

Dib smiled, thousands of colors danced around them, but he was solely focused on Zim, and the way his eyes would change color depending on the lights all around them. He never noticed it before but he loved those eyes, they were captivating, and he felt like they could see into the deepest part of his being.

The music has them moving around and around. It was loud and it felt like their conversation was protected by it. The dim lighting made things seem unreal, the dancing rainbow lights made it seem magical.

"You know this tactic of yours isn't going to work." Dib said, shaking those feelings away. He had to focus, he couldn't let Zim win, not again. He knew that if this kept progression the way it was, then someday soon Dib would no longer see Zim as the enemy. No, the stupid alien drug within him would twist his hate for the monster into a perverted since of admiration, and dare he say it? LOVE!

"What tactic?" Zim Asked. "We're just dancing Dib."

"Liar! You think you can sweep me off my feet, and I'll give in but you're wrong!" Dib said.

"Oh I don't need to sweep you off your feet, you'll come to see the truth soon enough." Zim assured him.

"What truth!" Dib argued.

"You are mine." Zim stated with ease. "Your body knows it, you know it. Don't you Dib?" Zim took one of his hands to his mouth, and kissed it.

"Zim..." Dib whispered, just the touch of those lips, had his body shaking for more. The song came to a close, and he finally looked away from the Irken, as if he'd just been in a trance. He blushes as he realizes everyone else was staring at them. Had they been watching the whole time? He watched as some whispered, while others pointed their way. Oh god they had! Dib jerked his hand away from the Irken and stormed off the dance floor, and out of the gym.

Zim followed him. "Going somewhere Dib-pet?" Zim asked.

Dib whorled around, eyes wide with rage. "I am not you-" he stopped mid-sentence as Zim crashed his lips into his. Their tongues dueled for a moment, and then Zim pulled away. The Irken expected Dib to scream some more, but instead Dib sighs, and kisses him again; his anger lost in the moment.

This kiss was softer than the one before, in fact it was almost caring. It began softly, cautiously. Than it became confused and yearning. It was confusing to Dib, because usually Zim made the first move! Of course if he was in his right mind at the moment he'd blame it all on that stupid alien drug inside of him!

Zim was also confused by Dib's decision, the boy hadn't kissed him willingly since that day in the detention room. However, Zim's hands curled into dark hair all the same, and pulled him closer.

The kiss deepened.

Dib also allowed his hands to run through Zim's hair, only to be frustrated when he realized he preferred to have the touch of his antennas rather than silky hair. However, he tried his best to force these emotions down, not just for his own good, but for the Earth's as well, because he knew this was wrong, he knew he and Zim were forbidden. This would be the death of him, not it would be the death of both of them.

Zim couldn't agree more, he had no intention to actually keep the Dib, no his plan was to use this sex game over him; to keep him, and his efforts at bay until the Tallest came to their senses and realized how valuable Earth really was. But now something had gone amidst, he was actually feeling something for the worm; something that ran deeper than just desire. Why did he suddenly have these feelings? He wasn't quite sure, his only guess was Dib's pheromones must have the power to affect him the same way the substance from his antenna effected Dib. He knew his best chance was to cut things off, this was dangerous, if the Tallest found out...no if they found out Zim could reclaim his birth right and become untouchable! However if a certain Emperor found out, or worse MAZ!

Zim wasn't sure how his family, or the nobles would react to such news.

Taboo among nobles was not unheard of, but it was still greatly looked down upon, and Zim had only heard of one Irken mix breed who had gotten away with it previously before. An Invader, he couldn't remember his name had married the Empress of his assigned planet. The Invader had played the role of Emperor for several years that included the mating part; thankfully no children had been produced.

The Irken invader himself might have not gotten off so easily if there had been. Of course the fact that the Empress controlled the largest amount of manganese, molybdenum, nickel, aluminum, and titanium that the Irken race had seen in over half a century did help his case greatly.

Such resources were hard to find in the vastness of space, and this fact alone is what saved that invader from getting punished for his Taboo.

Dib moaned his hands traveled down to Zim's chest, resting there, his body instantly rubbed up against Zim, wanting more; and then to his surprise Zim pulled away. Dib's eyes opened, expecting to see a smirk on the enemy's face for him giving in so easily, but instead Zim's eyes were half lidded, suggesting confusion, and a hint of something else.

Could it be longing that Dib was sensing? Did Zim actually enjoy this as much as he did? Did Zim have feelings for him? _'Do I have feelings for Zim?'_ Dib wondered. ' _Maybe Gaz is right, I was obsessed with him before, and I kissed him before he drugged me. Maybe this was bound to happen either way.'_

"It's your choice Dib." Zim finally spoke, determined to stick to his plan no matter the cost, after all it was working. And that was the problem! It was working too well!

"Choice?" Dib asked.

"Come home with me now, or I launch my next plan." Zim threatened.

And that's when reality hits him, that's when Dib remembers that he's just a ploy, that he's just being used. "I'd rather explode!"

"Suite yourself." Zim said, and walked away.

Leaving Dib, alone, confused, and angry in the middle of the high school parking lot.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	25. Clone

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Chapter 24 is up! Enjoy!

* * *

 **[Back with Dib]**

 **(Dib's house)**

He had taken the long way home, too tiered, and to frustrated to really want to be anywhere at the time.

Unfortunately for Dib however sooner or later he would have to face reality. And that reality was simple: His life officially sucked! "Gaz, I'm home!" Dib groaned as he walked through the door. No Answer. "MMM" Dib closed the door. "Maybe she's still at the dance." He thought to himself, walking towards the kitchen. He stops at the entry way, his father, and sister are sitting at the table with two very well dressed men. "Dad, Gaz?" Dib asked. "What's going on?"

"Son these men are from the university" Professor Membrane said, standing up.

"Hi I am Charles." One of the well-dressed men stood up, and offered Dib his hand.

Dib didn't take it! "Dad I thought we talked about this!" He snapped.

"Son I just thought you'd like to hear them out before you made your final decision." Professor Membrane reasoned.

"I ALREADY MADE MY FINAL DECISION!" Dib yelled. "Get it through your head dad I am not you, I am my own person, and I want to do my own thing!"

"Of course you do my boy!" Charles stepped in. "We offer all kinds of science at the academy, just tell us what you want to do, and we'll provide you with the best education, and resources to get it!"

"I want to be a paranormal investigator!" Dib told him.

"Oh we don't have classes for that!" The other well-dressed men said.

"I know, that's why I didn't want to waste your time!" Dib told him. "But my dad here can't accept the facts that I'm not him!" Dib ranted. "He wants me to do "real science"

"Well that's clones for you." Charles said. "You create them, expecting them to be just like you and then WHAM! They're their own person."

Dib's eyes widen. "Wait…did…did you say clone?"

Charles blushed, as if he realized he had just made a mistake. "Did I say clone?" He asked. "What I meant to say was child, I-"

"No you said clone!" Dib shouted, He looked to his dad wanting him to laugh it off, to say the guy was talking about a different scientist, with a similar looking son; that he just got them mixed up with another family.

He didn't, Professor Membrane gave his son a guilty look. "Dad please tell me this is a lie…" Dib begged.

"Son I…" Professor Membrane began.

"Is this why you're so hung up on me being just like you!?" Dib shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at his father.

No answer.

"It is isn't it?" Dib screamed. "It all makes since now! This whole time I was a clone, and you never bothered to tell me!"

Still nothing, but silence!

"So that's it then?" Dib snapped. "You've got nothing to say?" "

Son I…" Professor Membrane sighed. "I never wanted you to find out this way."

"No save it dad!" Dib snapped. "I'm 17, I graduate this year when were you going to tell me Hu? On your death bed! When I'm like 50?"

"Son…" Professor Membrane tried to calm him down, but Dib was having none of it.

"No, I'm not your son, I'm your clone!" Dib shouted. "I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"Dib please." Gaz stood up, speaking for the first time that night. "Sit down we can work this out."

"Did you know?" Dib shouted at her accusingly. "Did you know I was a clone?"

Gaz sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but I felt dad should be the one to do it."

"Unbelievable!" Dib shouted. "Unbelievable! My whole life has been a lie, my mom isn't even my mom she's yours!" he said pointing at Gaz again. "Heck if dad didn't clone himself I wouldn't even exist!"

"Dib it doesn't matter you're still my brother, you're still Dib." Gaz said.

"No I'm not!" Dib shouted. "I'm sorry Gaz I just can't do this anymore!" he said, running up the stairs, and slamming his door.

"Well that went well." Charles' partner said.

"Well I guess it's safe to say he won't be coming in the fall." Charles said. "Well good bye now." He said, before they made a bee line for the door.

Gaz watched them go in disbelief. "Homewreckers!" She screamed after them! She than looked to her father. "You could have handled that better." She snapped.

"How long have you known?" Professor Membrane asked.

"I found your cloning research when I was cleaning the lab one day." Gaz said. "I saw the file labeled D.I.B, and I read it. You know you really should have told him sooner." She said, before making her way up stairs.

Professor Membrane just watched her go, speechless, he never really was good with emotions, or parenting and now he had lost his legacy. "I should have told him." He whispered. "But I knew how he'd react. Just like this…"

Gaz sighed, and knocked on her brother's door. "Dib please let me in."

"…It's open…" Came a small, and defeated voice from within.

Gaz opened the door to an unwelcoming sight, Dib packing! "You're leaving?" Gaz asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Gaz, but I can't stay here." Dib said, still packing. "My whole life has been a lie!"

"I never lied to you." Gaz said softly.

Dib froze.

"Listen I know I pick on you, and threaten you a lot, but that's because I'm your sister we're supposed to be at each other's throats." Gaz reasoned.

"Gaz it's not you." Dib said. "It's Dad, it's always been Dad, and to him I'm just a failed experiment. He wanted me to be just like him, but I'm not Gaz."

"I know." Gaz told him. "And just between you and me."

"Yeah?" Dib asked.

"I like the real you better." Gaz admitted. "I mean sure you're annoying, and crazy, but at least you come home every day."

Dib smiled. "And I still will, I just need my own space right now, to think. Besides I was going to move out a week after graduation anyways."

"Okay I get it, just promise you'll come see me for dinner." Gaz said.

"Every day, for the rest of our natural lives." Dib swore.

Gaz smiled, and throws her arms around him, Dib hugs her back too stunned to speak. It's a rare moment of peace between them. Finally Gaz pulls away. "Where will you go?" She asked.

"I have a few bucks, maybe a hotel." Dib assured her.

"Be careful." She told him.

Dib nodded, throwing his packed bag over his shoulder. "I will." He said, and walked out of the door, down the stairs, and out of the house. Out into the real world alone, with nothing, but a bag of clothes, and a name.

Gaz sighed, the house never felt emptier then what it did now!

* * *

 **[Following Dib]**

It didn't take him long to find a hotel he could afford.

"One room please." Dib said as he walked up to the reception desk.

"Okay sir." A nice blond women said, from behind the desk. "I am Amy Sir, and if you could show me some sort of ID I can get a room set up for you." Dib pulled out his ID, and handed to her.

"Oh yes Mr. Dib...oh." Amy stopped.

"What?" Dib asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Well your ID says you're only 17, which means you're still a minor." Amy explained. "I'm sorry but your parent/legal guardian must sign you in."

"Oh come on!" Dib exclaimed. "I graduate this year!"

"Sorry, that's the rules." Amy said. "We do this so run always will have no choice but to go back home where they belong." her eyes suddenly widen. "You're not a runaway are you?"

"Uh no." Dib said, though technically he was. "Look please make an exception for me. I really have no other place to go."

"I'm sorry, you seem nice, but I could lose my job!" Amy said.

"Okay, thanks anyways." Dib said taking back his ID, and dragging his feet out the door. "Great now what?" he asked himself out loud. "I can't go home, not with dad there!" he wondered the streets sighing, until he noticed that he was on a familiar road. He looked up to see the last house he wanted to see at that very moment.

Zim's house!

"No I'm not that desperate!" Dib said, turning to walk away, but a cold wind cut through him, and he turned back around shivering. "I bet its warm in there." he said out loud. Oh god he had to be crazy to even consider it, and yet Dib found himself walking up his enemy's door step, he sighed, and rang the doorbell. "Well here goes nothing."

The door opens. "What do you want worm?" Zim asked, he was in his old disguise, and for some reason that made Dib smile. "Hello Earth to Dirt child!" Zim screamed.

"My Dad and I had a fight, the hotels won't let me in cause I'm a minor." Dib explained.

"So what's your point?" Zim asked.

"Can I crash here for a while?" Dib asked hopefully.

"You want to live here? With Zim?" Zim asked.

Dib nodded.

"This is some kind of strategy isn't it?" Zim asked. "You think you could live here and stop me from within my own walls."

"Please Zim It's really cold out here." Dib said shivering. "Besides what happened to: I take good care of my things?"

A Wicked smile slips onto Zim's face. "I thought you said you weren't mine?" he teased.

"If I say I am will you let me stay?" Dib asked hopefully.

"Mmmm" Zim pondered thoughtfully. "Well I guess so, but it would make our battles all the more stranger. I mean how would that work?"

"How about a truths?" Dib asked. "A temporary one."

"And why would we do that?" Zim asked.

"Zim I just found out something bomb shelling about myself, and now I really don't know who I am anymore." Dib admitted.

"You are Dib." Zim said. "The annoying paranormal crazed idiot dirt child that won't stop getting in my way."

"Yeah but now I don't really know if I want to do that anymore." Dib admitted. "My dad, isn't even my dad, he cloned his DNA and made me in some lab. I'm not even a real person." He said tears forming in his eyes.

Zim's brow rose, the boy looked like a lost puppy, sad, alone, and confused; longing for something more than the cards life had dealt him. He reminded Zim of himself in his younger years. Zim rolled his eyes. "Fine I will stop trying to destroy the Earth for now." he decided.

"Really?" Dib asked, wiping his tears away. "But why?"

"It's not really fun in less someone is trying to stop you." Zim admitted.

"Thanks Zim." Dib said moving to walk into the house.

"Forgetting something?" Zim asked.

Dib, froze not sure what he was talking about, than his eyes widen as he seemed to remember. "Oh and I'll stop trying to expose you."

"And?" Zim pressed.

"And what?" Dib asked.

Zim shook his head, _'stupid human'._ "Who do you belong to?"

And that's when it hit him, _'Oh right I did promise to admit that.'_

"I'm waiting Dib." Zim mused.

Dib rolled his eyes, but gave in. "I'm yours." He admitted.

Zim's smile widen. "Good boy, now come in before I change my mind you worthless filthy human!"

Dib laughed, and stepped into the warm home, his home until further notice, and strange as it sound he felt safe, welcomed even. He watched as Zim pulled off his disguise, and turned on the TV, only for Gir to steal the remote and change the channel to some annoying monkey show.

"Hope you didn't have your pathetic organ set on anything specific." Zim said rolling his eyes. For a moment Dib thought about suggesting Mysterious Mysteries. There was supposed to be a rerun today, but he shook his head, and sat down on the couch beside Zim. He wasn't going to go there, not now anyway. He needed some time to rediscover himself outside of his father's influence. And as Gir began to dance to the crazy monkey show, and Zim started shouting for his silence Dib found another smile slipping easily on his face, he was happy.

Sure he still had some issues to sort out, but at the moment he was safe and so was the Earth, and at that very moment he couldn't ask for more.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon. So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	26. The Impending Doom

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Last Chapter! I would love to thank Roxie for all her support this is another chapter inspired by her work. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

* * *

 **[Some Where in Space...]**

 **(Location: The Massive)**

The end…

After seven long years it was finally happening! The destruction of their enemies was finally upon them! The great and powerful Armada had begun its reign of terror on the whirl-pool galaxy. The Tallest had been watching with unmeasurable pride as their fleet of ships conquered one enemy planet after another. They all fell down, begging for their mercy, except for the final standing planet. The final planet on the list had been matching their forces head to head, and toe to toe. Yet, after months of war, the enemy was struggling to keep up.

"Look at them squirm!" The Tallest leader known as Purple laughed.

"Yes; like little worms writhing on a hook," Red agreed. "That's right, run! Flee, little cowards. Cower in fear before the Almighty Tallest!"

Suddenly there was a beep of an incoming call. "Incoming transition, Sir," an Irken pilot reported as he answered the call. In just seconds, the image of a Zorganain appeared.

They were small creatures, but their forces were mighty, and their technology was the most advanced in the entire whirl-pool galaxy! However, the once strong Zorganain Commander now looked weak and tired.

"What is it?" Red asked. "Come to threaten us?!"

"No, we… we have decided that we want to discuss our terms of surrender." The Zorganain Commander spoke softly, his voice weak, and full of defeat.

"Your terms…?" Red asked.

"Yes. My men are weak; they're tired…" the Zorganain Commander reasoned

"And why should we help you?" Purple snapped.

"All we're asking is for food and water." The Zorganain Commander rasped.

"So you're telling me that you'd give up for such small, trivial little things?!" Red asked in surprise.

"My men; we're desperate. Please…" the Zorganain Commander was begging now.

"Well, it's just too bad we Irkens don't need water," Purple laughed.

"Surely you must have some!" the Zorganain Commander asked hopefully.

"Actually…" Red smiled. "We do, and if you announce your surrender right now then you can have all the water we possess. Drink to your hearts content! We'll even give your people reasonable work hours!"

"Agreed!" The Zorganain replied. "We surrender."

"Good then. Our troops shall board your ship shortly," Red informed him before cutting the transmission.

"But, Red, we don't have a planet with water; it's a rare resource! Only so many planets have it left…"

"Yes, and that small collective number includes a planet where one of our own Invaders are right now." Red said with a smile.

"And which one would that be?" Purple looked at his list, confused.

"Navigator Bork, set our course to these coordinates…" Red ordered as he showed a set of coordinates on the large screen.

Purple's eyes widen as he recognized the coordinates. "Him! But Red, if we chose Earth then he will be rewarded, not punished! And after all the crimes he's commented he deserves to be punished! Besides, we hate him!"

"My Tallest, twelve out of the fifteen allied armies of the Zorganain's have heard word of our rare supply of water. They have announced their own surrender as well."

"So you're telling me the entire success of Operation Impending Doom 2 is because of HIM?!" Purple was stunned!

"Stop worrying," Red assured his companion. "All we have to do is announce our gratitude and wait for that worm to royal mess it up, as he always does!"

"And what if he doesn't?" Purple cried. "Then we'll make him mess up, just like we did last time." Red whispered.

Purple bit his lip, but nodded all the same. "You're right that little swine will mess up, and then we'll finally be rid of him!"

The Tallest burst out laughing, knowing their final threat to their power would soon be vanquished.

"Now where were we?" Red asked "Oh yes!" he said suddenly remembering. "Like little worms wiggling on a hook." He exclaimed, looking down on their enemies once more. "Flee you cowards cower in fear before the Almighty Tallest for surely no one is greater than thee!" they both laughed evilly.

"No one?" a dark and sinister voice spoke. The Tallest froze in utter fear and silence as a dark figure seeped out of the shadows. He was tall much taller than the Tallest and well-built too he was dressed in the finest silk of the planet Irk with a long red cape that trailed behind him His facial features seem to be permanently fixing in an evil stare of pure loathing his red eyes glowing. Walking closely behind him was a much smaller version of himself with one slight difference is evil eyes glow Pink like his mother, behind him was an even smaller version of the emperor, but his eyes were purple.

The Tallest knew them all too well! "Emperor Nax we were not expecting you until tomorrow" Red was the first to overcome his fear just enough to speak to his Emperor, the true ruler of Irk.

"Yes why are you here so early?" Purple asked awkwardly

"Such loose tongues..." the smallest version of the Emperor spoke "Perhaps we should have them cut off!"

"That won't be necessary Grogg." the Emperor spoke "Red, Purple you remember my sons" He gestured to the two Smeets beside him. "Maz, and Grogg."

"Yes Uh Maz sir, you've grown since last we saw you" Purple admitted. "You're almost as tall as me."

The smaller Smeet, Grogg cleared his throat. "Aw yes, and Grogg, you too have grown I see." Purple whined nervously.

Maz rolled his eyes, why his father insisted in taking the brat with him, he'd never know. Hell the brat shouldn't even exist _. 'This is just father's way of getting back at me!'_ he growled inwardly.

Grogg was so stuck up and full of himself, and it only made Maz think that this must be how his older brother felt about him; and Maz hated knowing how Zim felt, it made him feel sorry for him. And he hated it!

"Now if you don't mind us asking my league" Red asked more respectfully. "Why have you come so early?"

"For good reason." the Emperor took a seat at the controls. "As you must already know the rebellion has promised their surrender in exchange for water.

"Wait how do you know that?" Red blurted. Of course he meant no disrespect he just wondered if the king had been ease dropping on them this whole time.

Emperor Nax smiled wickedly, confirming his suspicions. "You should always be prepared for me to show up uninvited." He mused, and then continued. "The Zorganain Nobles had spoken to me first about a surrender agreement, but I told them that negotiating a surrender was beneath a noble such as me. And that if they wished to have one take place it should be done between those lower then us."

"So they had their soldiers contact us." Purple said.

"Yes, however the Zorganain Nobles had already told me what they expected in return so I had come here early to see if you knew of a planet with such a rare source. Only to find out you already have one in tow."

"Uh yes! We do." Red stammered. "One of our most trusted invaders has been on the planet for some time now, he knows the natives well."

"Good he'll need to." Emperor Nax said.

"Wait why?" Purple asked.

"What?" Emperor Nax spoke in a threatening low voice.

"I mean why do we need him to help us with the natives, all we need is their water." Purple said in a more humble tone.

"Because planets with water are fragile, if it's balance is tilted even slightly it could ruin everything. We can't afford having this water be contaminated, or dried up from our efforts to destroy it or its people." Emperor Nax explained.

"So you want Earth completely as it is." Red asked shakenly.

"Earth? Is that what they call it?" Emperor Nax asked.

"Yes my Lord." Red answered.

"What a horrible name." Maz hissed. "The first thing I'm going to do when I take over it is rename it!"

"How come you get the new planet?" Grogg snapped.

"Because I'm next in line to the throne worm!" Maz teased. "Perhaps if you had been born sooner it could be yours."

Grogg growled, but said nothing.

"Boys..." Emperor Nax spoke in a warning tone. "Earth is a rare planet, a jewel, and many of my enemies will try to steal it from me if they ever hear of it. There for I will say who is deserving of it."

Maz smiled, knowing his father would chose him anyway.

"Now that, that is settled who is this invader that I owe my gratitude to?" Emperor Nax asked casually.

Red, and Purple froze, as if just remembering that the very invader in question was actually the Emperor's son. "Uh..." Purple elbowed Red. "Sir...Red here has something to tell you!" he pushed Red forward fearfully.

Red gulped.

"Well?" Emperor Nax asked somewhat amused, he could tell something was up, but he wasn't sure what.

"It's a funny story sir, you see the Invader is actually someone you know." Red stammered.

"Please like a lowly dirty blood would know our father." Grogg scoffed.

"Yes highly unlikely." Emperor Nax agreed

"Actually he isn't a mix breed." Red said fearfully. "He's your son."

"What?" Emperor Nax snapped.

"It's Zim Sire, he's the Invader of Earth!" Red admitted.

Silence...

Maz had never felt such silence, it was deafening. It was suffocating!

His father turned to him slowly, murder written on his face.

"You said you killed him!" Emperor Nax growled.

"OOO You're in trouble now." Grogg teased.

"What is he doing in the Irken Military?" Emperor Nax hissed, eyes blazing red with anger.

"What he's always wanted." Maz snapped. "He's fighting our enemies, and making a name for himself, and now it is because of him that this planet is yours."

"He's right." Purple admitted. "We had no desire for Earth at first, Zim is the one who saw its potential." He hatted praising the swine, but he was a prince none the less, and his father was present.

"I see, so you all knew this whole time where he was!" Emperor Nax snapped.

"I knew where he was." Maz admitted. "But once he left the academy I was left in the dark."

"But you knew!" Emperor Nax growled at Red, and Purple.

"He made us swear not to tell you!" Red lied.

"Yeah what were we supposed to do? Disobey a prince of Irk?" Purple screeched. "Second born or not he's still a prince."

"Zim is not second." Emperor Nax corrected them, "he is my heir, first in line to the throne!"

Red's, and Purple's eyes widen as the same thought entered both of their minds. _'We've been plotting against the heir this whole time!'_ Oh Irk they were dead, but only if Emperor Nax discovered the truth.

Emperor Nax seems to register their shock. "You never knew?"

"He just told us he was really a prince…" Red stuttered. "We just assumed that he was the younger since he had snuck away to join the military."

"Yes we assumed he was looking for his own outlet of power since he wasn't getting the throne." Purple added.

Well at least that much was true, they had assumed just that.

"And you never thought to tell me?" Emperor Nax asked. "How many times have we spoken over the years, and you never…"

"He told us not to." Purple repeated.

Emperor Nax seems to nod at this. "Just following orders?" He asked. "That's your excuse?"

Red, and Purple nodded.

"Fine you want to make that plea, than I will buy it for now." Emperor Nax said, settling back down. "But if my son tells me a different story than you are dead!"

Red, and Purple gulped.

"So if there is anything else you need to tell me now's the time." Emperor Nax warned.

"Well that's it…" Red trailed off. "Well except for the fact that he's banished."

Emperor Nax saw red. "You banished my son!"

Maz snickered. "How did he manage to get banished?"

"Quiet you!" Emperor Nax hissed, then turned back to the Tallest. "Answer the question!"

"It was during Impending Doom One." Red piped. "We instructed him to stay put, but he wanted to prove himself so he took up arms, only he became disoriented, began fire at his own comrades."

"Zim would never do that." Maz whispered.

"Not intentionally." Purple cut in. "He was drugged with PX 13, and since he disowned his royal heritage he was judged as a common soldier in the court. The brains wanted to sentence him to death, but we managed to lighten the sentence."

Of course this was a lie, the Tallest had wanted him to die, however now that they knew he was first born, and not second; they were glad the brains hadn't saw things their way.

"So the Brains are responsible." Emperor Nax's tone seemed calmer, no one argued with the brains. Their word was final!

Red, and Purple nodded.

"Once banished he was sent to Foodcourtia, but once he heard of Operation Impending Doom 2, he came back in hopes of regaining his place in the collective." Red went on.

"And of course considering who he is and his situation we agreed." Purple said. "We assigned Zim to Milky Way Galaxy where he soon chose Earth as his target."

"Of course like I said we never saw its potential." Red cut in. "But it would appear Zim's instincts were right."

"And that is everything?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes Sire." Red and Purple said in unison.

"Very well…" he nodded. "As I said before if Zim tells me a different story your dead!"

Red, and Purple gulped once more.

"And as for you!" Emperor Nax turned to Maz. "My word still stands, this planet will go to whoever proves to me that they deserve it that includes your brother."

"So you're just going to let him get away with defying you!" Grogg snapped.

"That is your eldest brother you are speaking so poorly of." Emperor Nax hissed. "And unlike the two of you Zim has the guts to tell me no! His high since of Independence will make him a great leader one day. Yes, perhaps there is something to this decision of his. Perhaps his decision to rebel has better prepared him to become the next ruler. Perhaps more so than I ever could."

"So that's it, he's off the hook?" Maz asked astounded by his father's reaction.

"Oh no he will answer for his actions." Emperor Nax assured him. "However he will be given a chance to prove to me that his defiance was not in vain. So if you still want the throne, you will take this planet from your brother."

"And that goes for both of us right?" Grogg asked wickedly.

Emperor Nax smiled. "Yes, whoever secures this planet for the Empire; will be my successor."

Maz's eyes narrowed, "That planet is as good as mine!"

"Oh really?" Emperor Nax laughed. "Your brother has been on the planet for how long now?"

"Seven years Sire." Red answered.

"Well than it looks like he already has a seven year head start." Emperor Nax mused.

"Good he's going to need it." Grogg snickered.

"No destroying the planet, and no exposing your true selves to the natives." Emperor Nax warned. "I do not want our enemies to be on to us."

"Yes Father." Maz, and Grogg said in unison.

"What about Zim?" Red dared to ask.

"Easy we go to Earth where I will watch my sons, as they fight each other for the planet, and my throne. You will inform Zim to not destroy the Earth, that the Nobles see promise in it! And that is all!" Emperor Nax warned. "You will not tell him about me, or that I know where he is. Got it?"

Red, and Purple nodded, their minds having the same thought. If Zim didn't mess this up he'd take his place as the rightful heir and be out of their way forever. However, if he had somehow come to figure out the truth behind his banishment, then they would pay the price.

And it was then in that sick twisted moment that Red, and Purple secretly began rooting for Zim's success and loyalty more then ever,

"Good, now continue our course to Earth!" Emperor Nax ordered.

The pilot nodded, and they continued on to Earth!

A small, and rather chubby Irken cringed from within his hiding place, and for good reason. _'I have to warn Zim!'_ He thought. _'He'll be ticked when he learns of this!'_ The chubby Irken sneaks out of his hiding place, revealing his true identity. It's Invader Skoodge!

In a blink of an eye he disappeared into the shadows as the Massive traveled on, closing in on the source of the Tallest anger and hatred...

Irken Zim, The invader of Earth.

 _ **-To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next book will be up September 1st.

Until then this is Emily Signing off...


End file.
